Adaptação- O Herói da Bella
by alybrasil
Summary: "Será que eu morri e fui para o céu?", Isabella pensou, pois Edward Cullen a tratava com a bondade e o respeito dignos de uma dama. Mas como poderia saber se seu sentimento por ele era amor?
1. Prólogo

Nome original: O Herói de Maggie

Autora: Carolyn Davidson

Traduzida: O Heroi de Bella

Adaptado: Aly Cullen

Green Rapids, Kansas, 1870

O aspecto não poderia ser mais patético. Talvez se estivesse limpa… Edward balançou a cabeça. Mesmo um bom banho não faria muito pela cadela. Pelo volume da barriga, estava prenhe. Continuava a rosnar e a mostrar os dentes como se pretendesse expulsá-lo de seu próprio estábulo. Parada na passagem, com as pernas afastadas, o desafiava a dar um passo sequer para a frente. Como não fosse tolo, ele acocorou-se perto da porta, com a mão estendida.

—Venha cá, menina, não vou lhe fazer mal algum — afirmou.

A cachorra recuou um pouco e tornou a rosnar. Todavia, as orelhas inclinaram-se um tanto para a frente. Edward percebeu um movimento nas sombras atrás dela e, surpreso, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Ora, vejo que você tem uma amiga — disse ele numa voz mansa a fim de acalmar o animal.

A cadela relaxou um pouco a posição do corpo e levantou o rabo. Deitada ao lado do barril de ração, uma gata cinzenta ficou em pé, balançou o corpo de maneira incerta e acabou se equilibrando.

—Você tem um problema sério, gata.

Edward sentiu dó ao vê-la dar uns passos. Sustentava-se em três pernas e uma cicatriz irregular e sem pêlo marcava o lugar que faltava.

A situação não podia se prolongar mais. A cachorra atacaria ou recuaria e estava na hora de decidir-se. Com a mão no cabo da pistola, Edward levantou-se devagar.

—Vai me deixar passar por bem ou vou ter de forçá-la?

A cadela eriçou os pêlos e arreganhou os lábios, exibindo os dentes ao mesmo tempo em que rosnava.

—Dane-se! Eu jamais faria isso se não fosse obrigado. Mas não posso deixar que você arranque um pedaço de mim.

Edward sacou a arma bem devagar ao mesmo tempo em que, com a outra mão, pegava um rolo de corda pendurado ao lado da porta. Se a cadela pulasse, ele poderia detê-la com um golpe do rolo. E se não conseguisse expulsá-la dali, lhe meteria uma bala na cabeça. Tal idéia o desagradava.

Não só detestava matar um animal como também seria uma péssima maneira de se começar o dia. Especialmente por ainda estar em jejum. Deu um passo para a frente, preparado para novo rosnar do animal.

Porém, não estava preparado para ver um pé descalço na escada do celeiro de feno, logo seguido por outro, ambos lhe dando a visão de pernas bem torneadas e de pés delicados. Uma saia de tecido grosseiro cobriu as formas femininas enquanto a dona descia depressa para o chão e virava-se para encará-lo.

—Não atire em minha cachorra. Ela só está com medo de que o senhor a machuque.

A moça deu uns passos para a frente e postou-se diante dos animais a fim de protegê-los. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e os cabelos escuros, completamente emaranhados, caíam em seus ombros e no rosto. Ela os afastou para poder fitá-lo melhor.

—Quem lhe deu uma sova? — Edward indagou em voz baixa e com o estômago contraindo-se de repulsa.

Ela não havia semicerrado os olhos de propósito. Um estava quase fechado, com a pálpebra inchada e roxa. Uma contusão cobria a face inteira daquele lado e sangue marcava um dos cantos da boca. Os lábios também inchados, estavam sem cor

—Não é de sua conta.

A cadela encostou o focinho em sua mão e ela afagou-lhe a cabeça.

—Por favor, nos deixe passar e nós não lhe causaremos problema algum — ela pediu. A gata encostou-se em sua perna e ela, num movimento rápido, a ergueu do chão.

—Não acho que possa fazer isso, moça — disse Edward.

—Não roubei e nem mexi em nada. Apenas dormi um pouco no celeiro lá em cima — ela declarou em voz ríspida.

—Não estou preocupado com isso.

Na verdade, Edward tinha a intenção de oferecer-lhe o café da manhã e dar de comer aos dois animais. Ela o olhou com desconfiança.

—Se sair do caminho, senhor, estaremos fora de seu estábulo num abrir e fechar de olhos.

—Você tem pertences?

Ela não devia ter aparecido ali sem algum tipo de bagagem além dos animais, pensou Edward.

—Deixei minha trouxa lá em cima. Esqueci de pegá-la.

—Sei. Por que não vai buscá-la enquanto providencio alguma coisa para você comer? E para os bichos também, claro. Imóvel, ela o observou bem, calculando-lhe a altura considerável, terminando com o olhar cravado na pistola.

—O senhor vai matar minha cachorra?

—Não — Edward respondeu enquanto devolvia a arma ao coldre.

—Não aceito nada dado de graça. Pagarei pela comida com meu trabalho — ela declarou com firmeza.

Pelo jeito, ele teria de deixá-la dar as cartas. Caso contrário, desapareceria tão logo ele virasse as costas.

—Tudo bem, faça isso. Vamos até lá em casa e eu arranjarei qualquer coisa para você comer. Depois, se quiser, poderá trabalhar na horta.

—Prefiro limpar as baias. Edward abafou o riso, mas deu de ombros.

—Falei na horta porque preciso arrancar as batatas e o resto das cebolas, mas se você prefere limpar as baias, tudo bem. Ela virou-se e pegou um forcado que estava encostado na parede. Edward, porém, a imobilizou com uma ordem firme:

—Não!

Obviamente, a moça estava acostumada ao tom áspero usado por ele, pois virou-se depressa, com ar amedrontado.

—Você pode pagar pela refeição depois de fazê-la. E também quando já tiver dado de comer a seus animais.

Ela concordou com um gesto vagaroso de cabeça.

—Está bem, senhor. Pode ir que eu o seguirei até a casa.

—A cadela não será capaz de me morder na perna quando eu virar as costas? — ele indagou num tom meio divertido e na esperança de induzi-la a conversar.

Desapontou-se ao vê-la recuar novamente.

—Maisie não o morderá a não ser que eu mande. Pode ir. Nós vamos atrás.

Edward virou-se e seguiu para casa com passos rápidos. O silêncio a suas costas o tentava a olhar por sobre o ombro. Sem dúvida a moça enfrentava problemas. Alguém tinha lhe dado uma sova bem grande. E, a menos que estivesse enganado, ela não se alimentava havia um bom tempo. Não era de se estranhar que o olhasse com desconfiança, ainda mais vendo a pistola na cintura dele. Estava armado porque tinha visto uma cascavel à tardinha, na véspera. Raramente cobras se aproximavam da casa ou do estábulo, mas ele não gostava de se arriscar. Edward flexionou os ombros várias vezes. Seu dia tinha sofrido uma reviravolta sem lhe dar tempo para acordar completamente.

Bella tentava andar tão depressa quanto ele. A gata equilibrava-se, agarrada a seus cabelos e Maisie a seguia num passo cauteloso. Ao se aproximarem do terraço dos fundos da casa, ela parou, rosnando. Bella baixou o olhar enquanto a tocava na cabeça.

—Sua cadela não gosta de homens? — o fazendeiro, em pé no terraço, indagou. — Ela pode ficar aí fora. Aliás, os três, caso queiram. Ou entrem. Para mim, tanto faz — ele afirmou ao abrir a porta de tela e entrar em casa.

—Comeremos no terraço — bella respondeu. Subiu a escada devagar, pois os pés estavam doloridos por ter andado tanto descalça. Devia ter apanhado os sapatos, mas o pai estava no quarto pegado e ela não queria se arriscar a ser apanhada. Havia pulado a janela, caído com um baque surdo e, depois de pegar a trouxa, jogada antes,correra como um raio pelo terreiro, em direção à mata.

Encostada no pilar de madeira no canto, ela pôs a gata no chão. O ferimento estava cicatrizando bem, graças aos pontos, embora irregulares, que havia dado. Cerrou os lábios ao lembrar-se do horror provocado por uma armadilha de aço e dos miados de dor da pobrezinha que ficara presa nela. O pai havia lhe dado uma sova por esconder a gata e não contar onde. Mas tinha valido a pena. Ela já começava a andar bem com as três pernas e logo estaria… O olhar de bella sombreou-se ao pensar no futuro incerto da gata. Ela não poderia mais caçar para se alimentar e nem se defender de predadores.

—Não se preocupe. Vou sempre cuidar de você — prometeu ao alisar-lhe o pêlo. A cadela a olhava com firmeza, sentada na grama abaixo. — E de você também, Maisie.

Bella ergueu os ombros e mexeu um pouco o corpo. Os músculos estavam doloridos por ter apanhado muito e dormido no chão duro.

O barulho vindo pela porta de tela prometia uma refeição. O tinir de uma panela, o raspar de uma colher, o borbulhar de água sendo bombeada num balde. Quem haveria de pensar que um homem fosse capaz de arrumar qualquer coisa para se comer? O pai jamais se aproximava do fogão, mas sempre aparecia na cozinha quando a mãe já servia os pratos.

Bella suspirou. Por enquanto, estava segura. Se o pai aparecesse procurando-a, ela o veria dali, de onde se avistava a estrada. Além do estábulo, três homens se aproximavam. Mas não deviam estar à espreita, já que seguiam na direção de uma construção baixa e comprida, cuja chaminé soltava fumaça e onde um quarto homem tocava um sino. Ela encolheu-se para não ser vista por eles. Podia ouvir-lhes as vozes que cessaram quando entraram na tal construção ao lado do estábulo.

—Se eu fosse esperto, estaria comendo com meus empregados.

O homem grandalhão, rente da porta de tela, falava com ela. Distraída em observar o pátio, tinha sido apanhada de surpresa.

—Por que não vai? — ela indagou, aborrecida por não estar mais atenta.

—Eu prometi lhe dar de comer. Entre — ele convidou ao abrir a porta. — Coei café, encontrei pão, manteiga e um vidro de compota de maçã. Ah, e um resto de carne de ontem à noite.

—Sua mulher não cozinha? Ela não está por aí? — Bella perguntou com ar desconfiado. Beau sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não sou casado e a criada foi passar dois dias na casa da filha. Tenho me alimentado com o que ela deixou pronto.

Com desconfiança redobrada, Bella espiou a cozinha.

—O senhor está sozinho aí dentro? Beau escancarou a porta.

—Venha verificar por si mesma.

Cautelosa, Bella esgueirou-se pelo lado do corpo formidável e entrou na cozinha. Viu logo a mesa retangular, coberta por um oleado xadrez e rodeada por cadeiras sólidas. O calor do fogão a envolveu e o odor do café deu-lhe água na boca.

A um gesto dele, aproximou-se do lugar da mesa onde havia uma xícara e talheres.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver uma jarrinha com creme de leite.

—O senhor põe creme em seu café?! Ainda da porta, ele deu de ombros.

—E por que não? É uma boa maneira para usá-lo.

—Minha mãe sempre faz manteiga com ele e a gente toma o leite desnatado. — Estendeu a mão para pegar a jarrinha, mas a puxou ao ver como estava suja. — Não é melhor eu me lavar antes de comer?

—Claro. O reservatório do fogão está cheio de água quente. Vou pegar um pouco para você.

Bella o viu apanhar uma panela, enchê-la com a água quente e a levar até a pia, esvaziando-a numa bacia. Em seguida, bombeou a mesma quantidade do poço, canalizado até ali, que devolveu ao reservatório do fogão.

—Pronto. Vou buscar uma toalha.

Enquanto ele sumia por uma porta, bella aproximou-se depressa da bacia com água quente, um luxo ao qual não estava acostumada. Na prateleira de madeira, acima da pia, havia um pedaço de sabão comprado e não feito em casa. Ela o pegou e levou-o ao nariz. O odor era agradável. A bacia estava bem embaixo do cano da bomba. Ela a afastou para o lado e bombeou água nas mãos e no pedaço de sabão. Este escureceu depressa com a sujeira acumulada nos últimos dois dias. Tornou a molhá-los, esfregou bem os dedos e, depois, enxaguou o sabão e as mãos. Tolice sujar logo a água quente.

Finalmente, Bella curvou-se sobre a bacia e molhou o rosto. Em seguida, ensaboou as mãos e espalhou a espuma pelo rosto, de orelha a orelha, da testa ao pescoço. Esfregou bastante a pele, fez uma careta ao sentir dor no olho inchado e na contusão da face. Paciência. Não ia perder a oportunidade de se lavar com água quente e sabão de boa qualidade. Assoprou espuma grudada nos lábios machucados e enxaguou-se.

—Aqui está a toalha.

Ela endireitou-se depressa, o coração disparando. O fazendeiro postava-se a seu lado. O calor do corpo dele a atingia ao mesmo tempo em que a toalha lhe era enfiada nas mãos. Alto, de ombros largos e tão perto, ele a amedrontava. Encolheu-se e começou a se enxugar. Quando terminou, respirou fundo e o fitou.

Seus lábios ameaçavam tremer, porém, ela não revelaria o medo. Apertou-os com força.

—Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção assustá-la. Bem, vá se alimentar.

Mas Bella lembrou-se dos animais e correu para a porta de tela. Soltou um suspiro de alívio. Maisie e a gata continuavam onde as tinha deixado.

—Caso o senhor não se importe, vou levar a metade do que vai me dar para elas.

—Não. Você vai comer o quanto quiser. Então, arranjarei alguma coisa para as duas — disse ele, apontando para a cadeira à mesa.

Bella obedeceu e mal conteve uma exclamação ao ver a comida que lhe era oferecida. Um prato com vários pedaços de carne, um vidro de compota de maçã, um pão inteiro e manteiga.

—Quer que eu corte umas fatias para você? — ele ofereceu, empunhando a serra de pão.

—Por favor.

A faca cortou facilmente a crosta e fatias brancas caíram na tábua de pão. Bella pegou uma tão logo o homem recuou.

—Tão branco. O senhor deve comprar farinha muito boa.

—Apenas a que minha criada recomenda.

Ela pegou um pouco de manteiga e já ia passá-la no pão quando o ouviu resmungar algo.

Levantou o olhar depressa e viu-lhe a expressão severa.

—Desculpe se peguei muita manteiga, senhor.

Já ia devolvê-la, pois podia passar muito bem sem ela.

Como a mãe sempre dizia, manteiga era um luxo e rendia um bom dinheiro no armazém.

Tolice desperdiçá-la com a família.

—Use quanto quiser. Há mais na dispensa — afirmou ele.

Sentou-se a sua frente e serviu-se de uma xícara de café. Ela o viu acrescentar uma porção generosa de creme. Então, empurrou a jarrinha para ela.

—Vamos, sirva-se.

Mesmo aos próprios ouvidos, a voz soou áspera e Edward limpou a garganta. Nunca tinha visto uma mulher em estado tão deplorável. Estava limpa do pescoço para cima e dos pulsos até a ponta dos dedos. Nessas partes, a pele tinha a tonalidade de um bronzeado dourado. A curiosidade dele aumentava a cada instante. No início, pensara que ela fosse uma jovenzinha, mas já percebia tratar-se mais de uma mulher feita. Seus seios bem formados, sob o vestido horrível, eram uma prova. O rosto tinha uma beleza provocante com o nariz afilado e os olhos na distância certa um do outro. A pálpebra inchada escondia um, mas o outro mostrava ser azul. Os lábios inchados a faziam morder o pão com cuidado.

A possibilidade de que o bruto, ao espancá-la, podia ter lhe quebrado os dentes enfureceu Beau. Sem perceber, ele cerrou os punhos. Daria tudo para pôr as mãos no desgraçado que a tinha machucado. Ela o fitou e não conseguiu disfarçar o medo. Era como se temesse ter de se defender dele de repente.

Edward reclinou-se na cadeira e forçou um sorriso.

—Mais café? Se eu houvesse pegado ovos de manhãzinha, poderia ter preparado uns para você. Mexidos, pois não sei fritar ovo sem quebrar a gema.

Ele falava qualquer coisa na esperança vã de fazê-la relaxar. Sentada na beirada da cadeira, numa atitude alerta, ela comia depressa e sem parar.

—Aceito mais café, senhor — disse ao empurrar a xícara para ele.

Dava impressão de haver se reanimado e passou a comer mais devagar. Depois de receber a nova dose de café e de misturar creme nele, disse:

—Obrigada pela comida. Talvez eu possa ordenhar sua vaca para pagar pela refeição. Edward levantou-se e, com as mãos nos bolsos, encostou-se no guarda-louça.

—Por que você não fica aqui por uns dois dias, até se recuperar um pouco? Hesitante, ela o observou.

—O senhor está precisando de mais um empregado? Como vira os quatro homens, Bella calculava que ele tinha ajuda suficiente para tocar a fazenda. Mesmo assim, sentiu uma ponta de esperança. Poderia dormir no celeiro de feno e trabalhar para ganhar a comida. Ao perceber que ele a observava, levantou-se e ficou bem ereta.

—Sou forte, senhor. Posso limpar as baias e cuidar da criação como um homem.

—Como você se chama? — ele indagou baixinho. Ela hesitou e Edward a pressionou.

—Não minta para mim, moça. Sou capaz de detectar falsidade a quilômetros de distância. De queixo erguido, ela o encarou.

—Eu me chamo bella e não sou falsa. Se o senhor não precisa de ninguém mais para ajudá-lo, vou embora tão logo faça algum serviço para pagar a comida.

Ele aproximou-se e, com a mão estendida, parou a um passo.

—Meu nome é Edward Cullen.

O homem queria apertar sua mão! Maggie estremeceu ao pensar em dar-lhe a oportunidade de puxá-la contra ele. Mas, talvez essa não fosse sua intenção. Afinal, ele já havia podido fazer isso, porém, se mantivera afastado. E, agora, estendia-lhe a mão como um cavalheiro. Ergueu a sua e a colocou na dele. Depois de observá-la por um instante, ele a apertou levemente e a soltou.

Isabella recuou depressa, esfregando a mão no lado do vestido. Estava quente e guardava a sensação do contato com os calos da dele. De repente, sentia vontade de se livrar de sua presença. Não se sentia à vontade perto de um homem tão grande.

—Vou limpar o estábulo, senhor — disse num tom ansioso.

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça e enfiou a mão no bolso.

Bella dirigiu-se à porta. Pela tela, viu as companheiras à espera de comida. Foi tomada pelo sentimento de culpa.

—Esqueci! — exclamou ao virar-se para Beau. — O senhor prometeu que eu poderia alimentar Maisie e a gata.

—Vou providenciar isso já. Edward pegou uma tigela na prateleira e esvaziou seu conteúdo na bacia de restos, em cima da pia.

—Mais carne de ontem à noite.

Acrescentou duas fatias de pão e o que parecia gordura derretida de toicinho defumado, tirada de um pote de barro, de cima do fogão. Então, dirigiu-se à porta. Bella a abriu e a segurou para que ele passasse.

—Vou dar também um pouco de leite para a cadela. Ela parece prestes a parir a ninhada. Meio desconfiados, os animais cheiraram a comida antes de começar a devorá-la.

—Muito obrigada — Bella agradeceu de cabeça baixa. — As coitadas não têm comido muito ultimamente.

Nem você, Edward pensou. Ela era uma criatura impertinente, mas, a devoção para com os dois animais revelava uma faceta meiga de sua personalidade e que Edward planejava conhecer melhor. Ele a manteria ali por algum tempo, a ajudaria a se livrar daquela sujeira toda e lhe arranjaria roupa decente. E então, descobriria quem havia lhe dado a sova. Mesmo se fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Não quero nenhum de vocês olhando para a moça e, muito menos, tocando-a. Ela é jovem, está por conta própria e eu lhe disse que pode ficar aqui por uns dias — Edward avisou os quatro empregados.

Joe Armstrong, um rapaz robusto, sorriu e disse:

—Para mim, tudo bem, patrão. Pelo que vi, ela não é grande coisa. Prefiro ficar com Betty.

—Caso Betty ainda queira você. Ela está procurando um homem com dinheiro — provocou Radley Bennett rindo, mas ao olhar para Edward, ficou sério. — Entendi, patrão. A moça tem sinais de que já recebeu atenções demais de alguém.

—Ela está fugindo. Precisa de um lugar para ficar e eu não quero sua segurança ameaçada por ninguém de minha fazenda. Portanto, a deixem em paz — Edward recomendou.

Em silêncio, Shay concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Edward não esperava mais dele. O sujeito tinha uma cicatriz que ia do lado do olho direito ao da boca e a repuxava quando falava, o que ele raramente fazia. Era um homem taciturno, mas trabalhava de sol a sol. Sobre ele, sabia-se apenas o nome. O resto era um enigma. Ele não provocaria problema algum, Edward tinha certeza.

Dirigiu o olhar para Pony Taylor, baixo, atarracado e robusto como os pôneis das ilhas Shetland que haviam lhe dado o apelido. Antes de ser empregado de Edward, ele trabalhava num circo como treinador dos cavalinhos. O talento dele ganhava longe da estatura e Edward lhe confiava seus melhores animais

—Vou vigiar a moça. Ela não sofrerá mal algum aqui — Pony garantiu em voz baixa.

—Ninguém mais, além de vocês, pode saber que ela se encontra na fazenda. Se alguém der com a língua nos dentes, vai ser o diabo — Edward declarou, olhando de um a um.

Os quatro concordaram com um gesto de cabeça e Beau relaxou. Eram sujeitos de confiança. Caso contrário, não teria permitido que se acomodassem no galpão. A guerra o tinha ensinado que os homens em sua volta constituíam sua melhor defesa. Se não podia confiar na tropa com quem lutava, seria melhor dar lugar a outro. Havia escolhido os empregados da fazenda com o mesmo critério.

—Ela vai limpar as baias agora de manhã. Por decisão própria — Edward acrescentou ao ver o olhar de censura de Pony. — Calculei que vocês vão levar parte da manhã para reunir os potros de um ano e levá-los ao pasto. Rad e Joe, sigam as indicações de Pony para separá-los. — Virou-se para o treinador. — Você sabe o que quero. Escolha os melhores. Examinarei o resto para vender. E você, Shay, fique de olho aberto. Verifique tudo no estábulo e a porteira do pasto. Não podemos perder um único potro.

Tendo ouvido as instruções, os empregados seguiram para o curral e Beau olhou para o estábulo. Apostava como Bella estivera ouvindo suas palavras. A intenção dele fora fazê-la se sentir segura. Dentro de uma hora e pouco, ela já teria terminado a limpeza das baias. Enquanto isso, ele lhe arrumaria o quartinho ao lado da cozinha.

Bella tinha ouvido apenas um nome: Pony. Bem apropriado para um homem que lidava com cavalos, refletiu. Imaginou qual dos quatro seria. Naquela manhã, ele supervisionaria o trabalho. Pensou nos potrinhos, sempre irrequietos e sem noção de perigo. Na noite anterior, ao se aproximar da fazenda, ela havia passado pela manada de éguas, no pasto, com seus potrinhos.

E agora, eles seriam separados das mães. Bella imaginou com quais Edward ficaria e quais venderia. Talvez ele a deixasse cuidar dos potrinhos, pensou esperançosa. Difícil. Ele devia considerá-la bronca demais, capaz apenas de executar tarefas desprezíveis, como o pai dizia.

Pois bem, Caso decidisse ficar ali por uns dias, caberia a ela provar-lhe que estava enganado. Edward tinha lhe oferecido abrigo. Estava muito longe da fazenda do pai para ele encontrá-la logo. E se os quatro empregados mantivessem a palavra, ela ficaria em segurança por algum tempo.

Bella acabou de encher o carrinho e começou a empurrá-lo rumo ao depósito de esterco, a alguma distância do estábulo. Tinha de fazer força e os braços doíam por causa das pancadas sofridas dois dias atrás. Mais três viagens e pronto. Então, poderia espalhar palha limpa nas baias e dar uma olhada no resto do estábulo.

Apesar de pequeno, o quarto era bom, Edward concluiu. A cama estreita, encostada na parede dos fundos, tinha um colchão fino. Ele fez uma careta ao lembrar-se do seu, com uma camada grossa de penas. Se Bella deixasse a porta aberta, receberia a brisa vinda através da cozinha. Caso contrário, o ar ficaria abafado ali. Talvez ele pudesse abrir uma janela na parede externa, refletiu.

Vendo uma sombra no chão, Edward virou-se. Parada à porta, Bella observava o quarto. À tarde, temera que ela tivesse ido embora. Havia ido ao estábulo e não encontrado sinal da moça. Já ia sair quando ouvira um riso abafado. Ao levantar a cabeça, a tinha visto debruçada na janela do celeiro, admirando os potros lá fora.

—É aqui que vou ficar? — ela indagou da porta.

—E, sim. O quarto tem cama, mesa e prateleiras na parede onde você pode guardar suas coisas. Não é lá grande coisa, admito. Vou buscar uma lamparina.

Ela afastou-se para deixá-lo passar e manter distância. Era como um potro irrequieto. Estava sempre pronta para escapar correndo caso ele chegasse muito perto. Sua testa brilhava de suor e ela cheirava a estéreo e a cavalo. Mas apesar do odor desagradável, ela exibia uma certa feminilidade que lhe atraía a atenção.

—Vou arranjar uma roupa limpa para você usar. Desconfio que não tenha trazido muita coisa. Embora seja menor do que minha criada, você poderá usar um vestido dela.

—Quase sempre uso calça de homem. Só tenho este vestido e vim com ele porque já estava deitada, fingindo que dormia, quando chegou a hora de fugir.

Ela dormia com um vestido?

—Você não usa camisola?

—Não tenho uma. Meu pai não compra nada que ache desnecessário.

—Vou perguntar a Pony se tem alguma roupa que possa lhe dar. Ele não é muito mais alto do que você.

—Não preciso de esmolas, senhor. Estou satisfeita com o que tenho. Edward não respondeu e pensou na água quente do fogão.

—Achei que você gostaria de tomar um banho e de vestir roupa limpa. Afinal, teve de se esconder no mato e…

—Posso me lavar num balde.

Seu tom firme não permitia discussão, mas Edward insistiu:

—Que tal depois do jantar? Posso trazer a banheira para o quarto. A porta tem uma tranca do lado de dentro. Você ficará em segurança aqui.

Bella verificou a informação e se deu por satisfeita.

—O senhor tem uma toalha de banho para me emprestar?

Ele notou sua expressão esperançosa ao olhar para o vapor que subia da água no reservatório

—Trarei duas. Uma só para os cabelos. Ah, e também sabão.

—Vai ser bom tomar banho. Prometo trabalhar dobrado amanhã para pagar tudo isso. Talvez até faça o serviço da horta. Mas o senhor não precisa me arranjar roupa alguma. Tenho uma camisa limpa, na trouxa, para dormir. Vou lavar o vestido depois do banho e pendurá-lo na grade do terraço. Amanhã cedo, ele estará seco.

Edward disfarçou um sorriso. Tinha vencido ao tentá-la com a idéia de limpeza.

—Fritei umas fatias de presunto defumado e abri um vidro de legumes. Daqui a instantes, poderemos jantar. Então, trarei a banheira até aqui.

Edward atravessou a cozinha e, pouco depois, Bella viu a banheira de ferro galvanizado aparecer. Shay a carregava de um lado e Edward do outro.

Shay, o silencioso, concentrava-se na manobra para passar a banheira pela porta. Depois de murmurar uma palavra para Edward e de cumprimentar Bella com um aceno de cabeça, foi embora.

—Homem estranho — ela murmurou.

—Shay não lhe causará problemas. Aliás, nenhum de meus empregados — Edward disse da porta.

Sem saber por que, Bella acreditou no fazendeiro. Ora, ele havia lhe oferecido comida e um quarto. Além de água quente. Apanhou um balde e assustou-se quando ele o tirou de sua mão.

—Eu levo a água. Você é muito baixa para carregar um balde cheio. Ela o viu transportar a água, deixando um rastro molhado pelo caminho.

—Esme vai me esfolar vivo se encontrar o chão desse jeito. Quando você terminar, enxugo tudo — disse ele ao voltar com o balde vazio.

Bella mal podia acreditar que alguém a servisse dessa maneira. Desde que se conhecia por gente, ajudava a mãe a preparar o banho do pai. No entanto, ali estava ela, forte e saudável, enquanto um estranho arrumava o seu. E com água quente. Uma mudança considerável do banho no riacho, no verão, ou na água morna, já usada por uma ou duas pessoas, no inverno.

Distraída com os pensamentos, só viu Edward a sua frente quando ele lhe disse:

—Deixei duas toalhas, um esfregão e o sabão na mesa do quarto. Ah, Pony, mandou uma calça velha e uma camisa para você. Estão em cima da cama.

Em seguida, ele pegou a lamparina na prateleira.

—Quer que eu acenda para você?

A bondade do fazendeiro não tinha limite? Oferecia-lhe tantas coisas, sem esperança de recompensa, e ela se via incapaz de rejeitá-las. Achou melhor usar a última sugestão dele para acabar com isso.

—Não. Posso usar uma vela.

—Há algumas na prateleira.

O quarto era pequeno, mas com a vela acesa e a porta fechada ficava aconchegante. Devagar, bella começou a desabotoar o vestido. O fazendeiro tinha um cheiro agradável. Lembrava o de um sujeito que ela vira na cidade. Parado junto à carroça, ele conversava com seu pai e até a cumprimentara.

Talvez fosse o do sabão usado por ele, pensou ao pegar o deixado na mesa. Cheirou-o e sorriu. Era, sim. Pelo menos, em parte. Talvez também fosse das roupas sempre limpas.

O vestido caiu no chão e ela despiu a camisa velha. Enfiou o pé na banheira e suspirou. A água estava uma delícia. Entrou na banheira, escorregando o corpo para o fundo.

Verdadeira maravilha, refletiu. Vergou a cabeça para trás, molhou os cabelos e começou a ensaboá-los.

Edward não entendia por que esperava ali. Fazia quase uma hora que Bella estava trancada no quarto. O sol já tinha sumido no horizonte, seu café esfriara na xícara e a luz vinda do galpão o atraía com a promessa de uma rodada de pôquer. Porém, ele continuava esperando.

O ruído da porta do quartinho abrindo-se o fez virar a cabeça. Maggie apareceu e o fitou com olhar acusador.

—Estas roupas são novas.

Mas não cairiam assim tão bem em Pony, ele pensou. Bella tinha enfiado a camisa para dentro, o que delineava suas curvas. Uma corda, amarrada na cintura, segurava a calça no lugar e as bainhas estavam enroladas nos tornozelos.

—Ele me disse que a camisa encolheu quando Sophie a lavou pela primeira vez. Quanto à calça…

Edward deu de ombros. Ele tinha pago dois dólares a Pony por ela, mas Bella não podia saber disso. Seria capaz de se oferecer para fazer uma limpeza geral no galinheiro caso descobrisse que ele gastara dinheiro vivo em seu benefício.

—Amanhã, agradecerei a ele. Agora, vou pendurar minhas roupas lavadas na grade do terraço e, depois, esvaziar a banheira.

Ela passou pela mesa ao ir para porta e Edward a acompanhou com o olhar. Só então, notou algo em seu andar. Ela parecia firmar-se mais numa perna do que na outra. Será que a calça escondia mais contusões?, ele conjeturou. Sua expressão de dor, provocou a revolta dele.

Após uns instantes, Bella voltava à cozinha e perguntava:

—Onde o senhor pôs o balde? Ele levantou-se depressa.

—Eu esvazio a banheira. Depois, você me ajudará a levá-la para fora.

—Posso cuidar de mim mesma. Não há necessidade de o senhor gastar tempo comigo.

—Que tal fazermos isso juntos? Tenho dois baldes — ele sugeriu.

—Está bem — concordou ela, meio hesitante.

Edward apanhou o balde que deixara ao lado do fogão e entrou no quartinho. O ar estava impregnado com o odor do banho e ele o aspirou com sofreguidão. Fazia tempo demais que não se entretinha com uma mulher, refletiu. Só isso justificava o cheiro do banho da moça o agradar tanto.

Encheu o balde e o levou à cozinha.

—Pegue aqui, Bella, e jogue a água ao lado do terraço. As plantas lá vão gostar.

Enquanto ela fazia isso, Edward encontrou o outro balde e voltou ao quartinho. Dessa forma, o serviço seria feito mais depressa e ele ficaria longe da moça. Não deixava de ser triste que uma fugitiva, em tais condições físicas, começasse a se mostrar atraente.

No fim de dez minutos, a banheira estava emborcada no terraço e bella, abaixada, enxugava o chão da cozinha com um pano dado por edward. Quando terminou, olhou em volta.

—Acho que está tão bom quanto antes.

—Obrigado.

Ele não a tinha impedido de fazer o serviço por causa de sua insistência em não lhe dever favores. Uma ponta de respeito por ela juntou-se à atração indesejável. Limpou a garganta para chamar-lhe a atenção.

—Estou pronto para cair na cama. Se você não pretende dar uma volta por aí, vou subir para meu quarto.

O rubor de quase Bella superou o arroxeado da contusão.

—Não. Também quero me deitar.

Se ela precisasse sair para ir ao sanitário, Edward teria de esperar que voltasse. Felizmente, ela o tinha entendido.

—Se preferir, tranque a porta da cozinha por dentro e deixe a do quartinho aberta para ventilá-lo.

—Não, de jeito nenhum.

Edward não disse nada. No dia seguinte, abriria uma janela no quarto e colocaria veneziana.

Quando fosse à cidade, compraria uma vidraça.

Dirigiu-se ao vestíbulo de onde uma escada larga levava ao segundo andar. Ao subi-la, sorriu. Incrível as mudanças que estava disposto a fazer na casa por causa de uma mulher pequenina.

—Esme vai demorar uma semana ou mais para voltar. edward dirigiu um olhar incrédulo para Pony.

—Com todos os diabos, por quê? — indagou.

—A filha dela passou mal depois do parto e Esme mandou avisar que só volta quando ela puder se levantar. — Pony sorriu. — Calculo que sua protegida vai ter de cozinhar por uns dias.

—Ela não é nada minha. Não passa de uma coitada, vítima da maldade de alguém e a quem ofereci ajuda até ela decidir o que fazer — Edward declarou em tom enérgico.

—Ela passou por uma transformação. Ficou tão limpa, patrão. Hoje de manhã, eu a vi se penteando no terraço. Faz tempo que não vejo cabelos tão compridos e bonitos. Eles me fizeram lembrar de uma das trapezistas do circo. Ela era uma beleza — contou Pony numa voz suave.

E ele tinha perdido a cena, pensou Edward. Bella já havia trançado os cabelos e enfiado a trança num chapéu quando ele a vira no estábulo.

—Qualquer pessoa tem uma aparência muito melhor quando está limpa. Tome cuidado para que a moça não seja importunada.

Em silêncio, Pony assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Depressa, dirigiu-se ao estábulo, porém, Edward gritou:

—Diga a Bella que venha para casa quando terminar de limpar as baias. Quero falar com ela.

—Você saiu antes de se alimentar. Isso faz mal à saúde — Edward disse em tom de censura, ao olhar para a moça magra diante dele. — Você precisa comer bastante. Sei que não entendo muito de cozinha, mas veja os pãezinhos de minuto e o toicinho defumado frito ali no fogão.

Em silêncio, Bella o rodeou e olhou para o alimento deixado para ela.

—Quem fez os pãezinhos? Edward irritou-se.

—Melhor do que nada. Não acho que você possa se dar ao luxo de ser exigente — ele resmungou.

—Não sou. Já comi coisa bem pior — disse ela ao pegar um pãozinho. — Perguntei por curiosidade. Meu pai nunca fez qualquer serviço em casa. Eu não imaginava que homens soubessem cozinhar. — Mordeu o pãozinho e acrescentou: — Muito obrigada, senhor. Não foi minha intenção me mostrar ingrata.

—Não estão muito macios — Edward admitiu. — Não sei bem como Esme os prepara. Mas o toicinho defumado ficou bom.

—Os pãezinhos servem — Bella disse ao pegar uma fatia do toicinho na frigideira.

—Arrumei seu lugar na mesa e há bastante café no bule. De agora em diante, coma antes de ir trabalhar no estábulo. Quando Esme voltar, teremos refeições decentes.

Bella pegou o prato na mesa, voltou para o fogão e serviu-se de toicinho defumado e de um pãozinho.

—Sei cozinhar um pouco. Minha mãe sempre cuidou da comida lá em casa. Mas quando ficava de cama, era eu quem ia para o fogão. Edward não se conteve e indagou:

—Ela é doente?

Bella baixou o olhar e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não, mas às vezes, não se sente bem.

—Sabe, temos bastante manteiga e creme para fazer mais. Sirva-se à vontade.

—Obrigada. Olhe, sei bater o creme, caso o senhor queira que eu faça manteiga.

—Uma boa idéia. Pony acabou de me avisar que Esme ainda vai demorar uns dias para voltar.

—Se o senhor me mostrar onde fica tudo, eu me encarrego da cozinha. Amanhã cedo, posso

fazer pãezinhos de minuto e fritar ovos sem quebrar as gemas — Bella sugeriu com uma sombra de sorriso.

—Acertado. Você sabe fazer ensopado? Caso sim, vou trazer um pedaço de carne.

—E só pôr num caldeirão com cebolas, sal e pimenta do reino, eu acho. Se cozinhar bastante, ficará macia.

Ela comeu o resto do toicinho e o pãozinho com uma boa camada de manteiga.

—Vou até desenterrar as batatas e pôr algumas no ensopado. Ficará gostoso.

Fascinado, Edward a viu passar a língua pelos lábios a fim de limpá-los de qualquer traço de gordura. Seus dedos eram esguios e as mãos, delicadas. Notou ainda os calos nas palmas. Nenhuma mulher deveria fazer serviços que deixassem aquelas marcas.

Porém, mulher alguma deveria exibir sinais de crueldade como os seus.

—Quem a espancou, Bella?

Ela baixou a cabeça a fim de esconder as evidências da sova.

—Às vezes, meu pai gosta de usar as mãos. Diz que sou atrevida e não sei qual é meu lugar.

—O que você fez para provocar-lhe a raiva?

—Não é preciso muito para ele ficar bravo. Dessa vez foi por causa de uns animais de que eu estava cuidando. Eu os escondi em gaiolas na mata. Ele ficou furioso quando descobriu.

—O que aconteceu com animais?

—Meu pai atirou neles. Foi uma sorte a gata não estar lá e escapar viva. — Olhou para o fogão e disse: — Vou me servir de café. Posso?

—Claro. E não se esqueça de misturar creme.

Ao observá-la, Beau sentiu a raiva e a frustração crescerem. O leve mancar devia ser outra evidência da crueldade do pai.

—Ninguém jamais lhe fará mal aqui, Bella. Ela o fitou com ar determinado.

—Nunca mais vou deixar homem algum encostar a mão em mim, senhor. Quando pulei a janela de meu quarto, resolvi que tinha apanhado pela última vez. Se alguém tentar me bater, eu o matarei.

—Farei isso por você, Bella.

Edward tinha a firme intenção de cumprir a promessa. De alguma forma, impediria que ela voltasse a sofrer maus-tratos.

Em silêncio e desconfiada, ela tomou o café. Então, disse:

—Se o senhor não se importar, vou levar comida para meus animais. Pensei em dar a ponta do pão de ontem com gordura de toicinho defumado.

—Vá perguntar a Pony se não sobrou comida do jantar lá no galpão. Eles comeram filés.

—O senhor teria lucrado se houvesse jantado com eles. Eu me arranjaria com qualquer coisa aqui.

—Tenho certeza. Mas, se eu a convidei para ser minha hóspede, não poderia deixá-la preparar o próprio jantar. — Foi até a gaveta de talheres do guarda-louça e pegou um facão. — Vou até o estábulo buscar um pedaço do novilho que matamos. É para o ensopado.

Para Bella era fantástico ter carne à disposição. A mãe só contava, de vez em quando, com um frango ou com um coelho que o pai pegava em armadilhas. Muito raramente, ele trocava ovos ou manteiga por carne com algum vizinho. Incrível ter um novilho morto e salgado no estábulo.

Assim que Edward saiu, Bella apressou-se em levar a ponta de pão, embebida em gordura de toicinho, para Maisie e a gata. Mais tarde, verificaria se havia sobras do jantar no galpão. Em seguida, arrumou a cozinha e dirigiu-se à horta. Pouco depois, ouvia:

—Seria melhor se usasse um forcado, dona. Bella olhou por sobre o ombro e viu Shay que lhe oferecia um de quatro pontas. Ergueu-se e foi até o portão.

—Obrigada, senhor. Com isto, vai ser mais fácil. Reiniciou a tarefa, ciente de que ele a observava. A terra estava fofa e ela desenterrou uma boa porção de batatas. Então, sacudiu a rama para soltá-las. Enfiando a mão no buraco feito, remexeu-o e encontrou mais três que tinham se soltado.

—Já fez isso antes, percebo — Shay disse baixinho. Maggie concordou com um gesto de cabeça, mas sem levantá-la do serviço.

—A senhora ficará segura aqui

Mais uma vez, ela ouvia a promessa de proteção. Olhou para Shay. O rosto sério dele, com a cicatriz grande, poderia assustar quem o visse pela primeira, porém, os olhos revelavam bondade.

—Obrigada — ela murmurou ao vê-lo se afastar tão quieto quanto chegara.

Voltou a trabalhar e logo havia uma pilha alta de batatas. O sol do fim do verão batia em sua cabeça e ela sentia-se aliviada por estar usando o chapéu achado no estábulo.

Passarinhos chilreavam nas árvores em volta da horta e muitos se aproximavam da terra revolvida. Bella riu ao ver um tordo pegar uma minhoca e voar com ela no bico. Parou e fechou os olhos. Fazia muito tempo que não encontrava motivo para rir.

Havia algo estimulante nesse trabalho, pensou ao passar para a fileira seguinte. Ele dava tempo para uma pessoa refletir, além de proporcionar paz de espírito.

Levantou o olhar e viu Edward saindo do estábulo. Ele acenou e seguiu para o curral puxando uma égua. Era um homem atraente. Se alguém como ele lhe houvesse dado atenção, ela teria seguido o exemplo de Alice e Rosalie. As duas haviam mudado para a cidade e casado a fim de se livrarem da mão pesada do pai.

A mãe as tinha ajudado a ir embora. Também fingira não entender quando ela, Bella, havia decidido fugir poucas noites atrás.

Agora, a mãe era a única para suportar a brutalidade do marido. Bella lutou contra a tentação de voltar para casa a fim de ajudá-la a carregar o fardo pesado. Estremeceu ao pensar em retornar àquele inferno. O pai devia estar furioso por ter de trabalhar sozinho no campo. Ela não lhe daria outra oportunidade para espancá-la. Jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

O que faltava de sabor no ensopado sobrava em quantidade, Edward concluiu. Pedaços de carne, de batata e de cenoura nadavam num caldo quase de sopa. Cebola era praticamente o único tempero, pois sal e pimenta do reino tinham sido usados com parcimônia. Ele os acrescentou ao próprio prato, consciente do olhar de Bella do outro lado da mesa.

—Não está muito bom, não é? Não sei cozinhar bem.

—Melhor do que se eu tivesse feito, Bella. Da próxima vez, seria melhor se tirasse a panela do fogo antes de os legumes…

—Cozinharem demais. Talvez eu não esteja mais aqui para uma próxima vez. Não quero que minha presença na fazenda o deixe em maus lençóis.

—Ninguém a encontrará aqui, tenho certeza. Caso seu pai apareça, enfrentará alguém mais forte do que ele.

Bella o fitou e Edward viu um lampejo de beleza na maneira como os cílios longos se erguiam. O olho, ainda roxo e inchado, deixou escapar uma lágrima enquanto seus lábios tremiam.

—O senhor é um homem muito bom. Acredito em sua sinceridade. Edward estendeu a mão e segurou a sua.

—Você pode ficar aqui pelo tempo que quiser, bella. Ela a puxou, levantou-se e pegou o prato.

—Amanhã cedo, vou lavar o carrinho de mão para transportar as batatas. Onde o senhor costuma guardá-las?

—Num depósito subterrâneo do lado oeste da casa. No ano passado, empilhamos as batatas junto à parede dos fundos. Duraram até quase o fim da primavera. Lá, há uma tina para cenouras e um varal para pendurar cebolas.

—Ainda falta desenterrar o resto das batatas. Minha mãe gosta de arrancar as plantas velhas e revolver a terra no outono. Farei isso amanhã.

—Nesse caso, não limpe as baias. Os homens cuidarão delas. Aliás, prefiro que faça o serviço da casa.

Ela estava perto da pia, ocupada em lavar a louça.

—Será que não posso ajudar a cuidar dos cavalos ou dos potrinhos? Tenho muito jeito para lidar com animais.

—Veremos. Você não quer dar uma olhada na vaca? Nos dois últimos dias, ela ficou inquieta na hora da ordenha. Bella virou-se para ele.

—Talvez ela esteja com o leite preso. O senhor já usou óleo canforado nela?

—Não, ela nunca teve problema algum.

—Se o senhor tiver esse óleo, vou esquentá-lo e ver se ajuda. Mas não pode misturar no leite. É preciso lavar bem o úbere antes da ordenha.

A moça podia estar certa e valia a pena seguir seu conselho.

—Na dispensa há um caixote cheio de ervas medicinais e poções. Vá olhar. Tenho quase certeza de que há um vidro de óleo canforado.

Bella enxugou as mãos enquanto dizia:

—Vou ver o que encontro. O senhor já a ordenhou agora à noite?

—Não. Pretendia fazer isso depois do jantar.

—Posso ir com o senhor?

—Claro. Eu a espero.

A vaca mugiu baixinho quando Bella se sentou no banquinho de ordenha.

—Não se assuste — ela murmurou enquanto passava a mão no flanco do animal. Olhou para Edward e perguntou: — Ela tem nome?

—Que eu saiba, não.

—Os animais atendem melhor quando têm um.

Deslizou as duas mãos pela curva da barriga da vaca e tocou a teta da frente. O animal tremeu e mexeu a perna mais próxima.

—Ela está quente, com febre. Vamos experimentar o óleo e ver se ela melhora até amanhã cedo.

Tirou um vidrinho do bolso, abriu-o e derramou um pouco do óleo aquecido na mão em

concha. Então, espalhou-o pelo úbere túmido. A vaca manteve-se imóvel, apenas mugindo baixo enquanto bella murmurava palavras carinhosas.

—O senhor não vai poder usar o leite desta noite, mas eu preciso de um pouco para passar nas tetas.

Edward assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e abaixou-se a seu lado para pegar o vidrinho que ela havia colocado entre os joelhos. Surpresa com o contato da mão dele, Bella o fitou. Ele, todavia, ignorou seu olhar.

—Quero ordenhá-la para o senhor. Mas sem tirar o leite todo. Apenas o suficiente para aliviá-la.

—Vou buscar o balde.

Ele afastou-se e voltou em instantes. Inquieta, Bella mexeu-se no banquinho. Ele ficava perto demais e a observava com atenção exagerada.

—O senhor não tem outras tarefas para fazer? Posso cuidar disto sozinha.

—Está bem. Deixe o balde perto da porta. Depois, jogarei fora o leite.

A vaca suportou as mãos de Bella, mexendo-se um pouco em protesto.

—Estou quase acabando. Amanhã, você estará boa. Só tem uma febrezinha que vai passar logo.

As palavras fluíam com facilidade e, em pouco tempo, o serviço estava terminado. Bella olhou para o fundo do estábulo, já tomado pelas sombras do anoitecer, e não viu sinal de Edward .

—Deve ter ido a algum lugar — murmurou para si mesma. Ajoelhou-se perto da manjedoura.

—Estou vendo você aí, gata. Venha para cá.

Com um miado e equilibrando-se nas três pernas, a gata passou pela vaca. Maggie sentou-se e a pegou no colo.

—Eu nunca lhe dei um nome, não é? Tinha medo de que você não sobrevivesse e eu não queria enterrar um animal de que eu gostasse. Achava que, sem nome, eu não me apegaria a você e não sentiria sua morte. Grande bobagem minha, não acha?

Pôs a gata no chão e levantou-se.

—Vamos embora. Você pode me acompanhar até em casa. Mas não acho que o homem a queira lá dentro.

Seguida pela gata, Bella saiu do estábulo, deixando o balde junto à porta.

O céu estava pontilhado de estrelas. Ela nunca tinha visto tantas, refletiu ao curvar a cabeça para trás. Talvez não houvesse prestado atenção. Durante anos e para não ser acusada de arrogante, andava de cabeça baixa. Mas naquela noite, sentia-se livre. A descoberta inundou-a de alegria. Sorridente, atravessou o pátio.

—Ela tem jeito com as mãos, não acha? — Pony perguntou enquanto, das sombras da última baia, ele e Edward observavam bella sair. — Será que sabe o que está fazendo? Quer dizer, ao passar aquele óleo na vaca?

—Amanhã descobriremos. Existe algo nela que não consigo definir. É seu jeito de lidar com a cadela e a gata. Agora mesmo ao falar com a coitadinha. Você vai achar que estou dizendo tolices, mas parece que ela as entende e as duas sabem disso.

—Não. Conheci pessoas com esse dom lá no circo. Ou se tem ou não. Eu até que tenho um pouco, mas só com cavalos. Agora, quem está dizendo tolices, sou eu.

Os dois atravessaram o estábulo parcamente iluminado por uma lanterna.

—O que o senhor vai fazer com a moça, patrão?

—Nada — Edward respondeu.

—Ela é bem bonitinha, não acha?

Muito mais do que bem bonitinha, Edward pensou ao lembrar-se do brilho de seus cabelos, sob a luz da lanterna, quando ela cuidava da vaca. Mas, disse apenas:

—Talvez seja.

—Ela sabe cozinhar? Não agüento mais minha comida e sempre acabo no fogão. Joe não sabe nem ferver água e Radley faz a parte dele trazendo lenha e controlando o fogo.

Edward sorriu por não ouvir Shay ser mencionado. Pony prosseguiu:

—Estava pensando se a moça não poderia preparar uma refeição para nós de vez em quando.

—Só quando ela aprender a temperar melhor a comida. Duvido que a mãe dela tivesse alguma inspiração para cozinhar. Pelo que bella contou, não havia nada na mesa deles para despertar o apetite. Perto da porta, Pony parou e, abaixado, espiou entre dois barris.

—Foi o que pensei. Ouvi um barulho algum tempo atrás. Acho que vamos ter novidade. A cadela já arrumou o ninho.

Edward abaixou-se também. Ouviu um rosnar baixo enquanto uma sombra se mexia.

—Vi a coitada ao lado do terraço de manhã e desconfiei. Imagino se bella não notou

nada.

—Acho bom lhe contar. Caso ela descubra que o senhor sabia e não disse nada, vai ficar

brava como uma galinha molhada. Ora, somos dois corações moles. As cadelas parem sozinhas desde que o mundo é mundo.

—Você tem razão quanto a avisar bella. Ergueram-se e foram até a porta.

—Até amanhã — disse Edward ao sair e seguir pelo pátio enquanto Pony fechava a porta do estábulo.

Com a mão levantada, Edward já ia bater na porta do quartinho quando ela se abriu. Envolta pela luz da vela, bella lembrava uma ninfa. Os olhos mostravam surpresa e a silhueta delgada mal aparecia sob a camisa fina. Edward crispou a mão levantada e ela encolheu-se. Baixou-a depressa ao murmurar:

—Desculpe, Bella, eu não quis assustá-la.

Com a mão na porta como se tencionasse fechá-la, ela recuou.

—Eu só ia beber água. Pensei que o senhor ainda estivesse no estábulo.

—Espere um instante. Preciso falar com você sobre a cadela.

—O que aconteceu com Maisie? — Recuando mais, ela pegou uma camisa nos pés da cama. — Vire-se de costas, por favor. Vou me vestir.

Edward a atendeu, mas não conteve um sorriso. Se soubesse que ele já tinha admirado seu corpo, ela teria um acesso de fúria. Não que houvesse muito para ser visto, pois sua silhueta era pouco maior do que o de uma criança. Exceto pelos seios. Caso ela se alimentasse bem e regularmente, seu corpo ganharia formas lindas. Instantes depois, ela saía do quarto.

—Onde está Maisie? — indagou afobada.

—Calce as botas, menina. A cadela está bem. Enfurnou-se entre dois barris lá no estábulo.

Parece que vai parir e achei que você gostaria de saber.

Depressa, ela enfiou os pés nas botas que Edward tinha convencido Pony a dar. Um segundo depois, saía correndo da cozinha.

Só lhe restava acompanhá-la, pois não dormiria enquanto ela não voltasse, Beau sabia.

Ouviu vozes e a porta do estábulo sendo aberta.

—E você, Pony?

—Não, sou eu, patrão — respondeu Shay. — Eu ia buscar uma lanterna. A moça apareceu e disse que a cadela já se acomodou para ter os filhotes. Ela vai precisar de luz.

—Eu trouxe uma — disse Edward .

—O senhor quer que eu fique por aqui?

—Não, volte para o galpão. Não vou dormir e deixar a moça sozinha.

Edward observou-o se afastar. O homem ou simpatizava com bella ou tinha assumido o papel de seu anjo da guarda. Melhor se fosse o último.

Uma égua relinchou. Edward percebeu que os animais estavam inquietos nas baias. Entrou no estábulo e viu bella abaixada, falando com a cadela.

—Quer que eu afaste os barris? — ele ofereceu.

—Um só, por favor. Já tentei, mas é muito pesado. Edward o inclinou um pouco e o rolou para o lado com facilidade, dando melhor acesso à cachorra. No mesmo instante, bella estendeu a mão para ela.

—Estou aqui, Maisie, para cuidar de você — murmurou enquanto apalpava a barriga do animal. — Você arranjou uma boa ninhada, não foi?

A cadela retesou o corpo, vergou a cabeça para trás e ganiu. Bella continuou a massageá- la e a murmurar palavras em tom suave.

—O senhor não precisa ficar aqui — disse após um momento.

—Quando vai começar a me tratar por você? — ele indagou ao abaixar-se a seu lado. Ela o fitou e sorriu.

—Agora é uma boa hora, acho. Vou ficar aqui por algum tempo, Edward . Por que você não vai dormir?

—Não. Gosto de ver uma vida nova chegar ao mundo. Vou buscar café e nós dois esperaremos juntos.

—Será que ela tem leite para seis filhotes? Está tão magra.

Recostado na cadeira, Edward observava bella preparar ovos mexidos. O sol já ia alto no céu. Eles haviam se levantado mais tarde, pois tinham ficado até depois da meia-noite no estábulo.

—Maisie vai dar conta. Caso você não se importe, reforçarei a alimentação dela. Os cachorrinhos devem ser fortes. São filhos de um cão pastor grandalhão da fazenda vizinha à de meu pai. Você não tem cachorro, não é?

—Havia um aqui quando comprei o lugar, mas morreu. Maisie pertencia a seu pai? Ela já começava a servir os ovos mexidos, mas parou.

—Está pensando que eu a roubei? Meu pai não gastaria um minuto cuidando de um animal, muito menos comida para ele.

—Desculpe, mas preciso saber qual é a situação verdadeira, bella. Se alguém aparecer por aqui à procura de um cão roubado, quero ter certeza de que você não tem nada com isso. Ela manteve-se em silêncio.

—Venha comer. Não duvidei de sua honestidade, achando que Maisie não lhe pertencia.

Para ser sincero, a coitada parece não valer muito, bella o encarou com o olhar fuzilando.

—Para mim, vale muito! Quando eu for embora, ela irá comigo.

—Sente-se. Precisamos conversar — ordenou Edward. Ela obedeceu enquanto dizia:

—Coma os ovos primeiro. Por enquanto, não vou a lugar algum e preciso falar sobre isso.

Edward começou a comer, esperando que ela continuasse. Bella mostrava uma grande diferença da moça a quem ele convencera a ficar na fazenda, três dias atrás.

—Vamos, fale, sou todo ouvidos.

—Bem, pensei que se trabalhasse o suficiente para pagar minha hospedagem, poderia ficar aqui até Maisie desmamar os filhotes. Eu estava preocupada em como nos abrigar na mata e ficar em segurança até eles nascerem. Como isso já aconteceu, imaginei se você não me daria trabalho por umas cinco ou seis semanas. Com as mãos crispadas em cima da mesa, fitou-o.

Edward fez um gesto de cabeça como se avaliasse a proposta. Bella facilitava um planejamento para o futuro ao lhe dar seis semanas. Teve de se controlar para não concordar, sorrindo.

—Na verdade, vou precisar de ajuda extra quando dois de meus homens forem levar cavalos a Dodge City. Talvez você…

—Já perguntei antes e você não me respondeu. Será que posso cuidar dos potrinhos que você não vender? — ela o interrompeu, inclinando-se para a frente e espalmando as mãos na mesa.

—Não quero que se afaste muito de casa, bella. Se seu pai aparecer, é melhor que não a veja.

—Posso trabalhar no curral. Naquele instante, ouviram uma voz exaltada no terraço.

—Cachorra desgraçada!

—Aposto como alguém provocou Maisie — disse edward ao correr para a porta e ver Pony.

—Patrão, a cadela não quer deixar ninguém entrar no estábulo. É melhor o senhor ir até lá.

—Eu vou — bella declarou ao levantar-se e sair para o terraço. Sem querer, esbarrou em Edward. — Desculpe, não foi minha intenção empurrá-lo.

Encolheu-se e, mais uma vez, ele sentiu raiva do homem que tinha lhe instigado tanto medo.

Então, disparou pelo pátio, seguida por Edward. Apesar das botas pesadas, mancava menos e corria com certa graça. Parou a uns passos dos empregados, à porta do estábulo.

—Ela não vai machucá-los se eu lhe disser quem vocês são. Venham todos comigo. Joe empurrou o chapéu para trás e balançou a cabeça.

—Gosto muito de meus dedos e não quero que sejam mordidos, dona. Ela olhou para edward e pediu:

—Explique que Maisie me obedece.

—E verdade. Vamos dar uma olhada — sugeriu ele ao abrir as duas folhas da porta e entrar, seguido pelos outros quatro. Bella passou depressa por eles e foi ajoelhar-se perto de Maisie.

—Abaixem-se a meu lado — ordenou com firmeza. Então, virando-se para a cadela, disse o nome dos cinco ao mesmo tempo em que apontava para cada um. Com a outra mão, afagava a cabeça de Maisie e, num monólogo suave, continuou a apresentação. Só quando o focinho cheirou a mão de Joe, a cadela rosnou.

—Seja uma boa menina — bella ordenou com firmeza para, em seguida, murmurar algo no ouvido do animal.

Maisie ganiu e baixou a cabeça. Então ergueu-se, latiu e balançou o rabo.

—Daria tudo para saber o que ela disse ao animal — Pony resmungou entredentes. A mesma idéia passou pela cabeça de Edward.

—Seja o que for, penso…

—Ela não atacará nenhum dos cinco. Basta a deixarem em paz — bella afirmou, interrompendo-o.

—Tem certeza? — Joe indagou com ar de dúvida. Ela postou-se diante dos cinco homens. Tão menor do que eles, mas de certa forma, em pé de igualdade, pensou Beau. Os outros quatro davam a impressão de vê-la com olhos diferentes dos do primeiro dia.

—Certeza absoluta. De vez em quando, tragam restos de seu jantar para ela. Isso a deixará mais mansa. Só não tentem pegar um dos filhotes — aconselhou bella.

Olhou para uma baia vazia e sorriu.

—Aí está você, gata. Imaginei aonde tinha ido. Equilibrando-se nas três pernas, o felino se aproximou do grupo. Bella abaixou-se e o pegou.

—Dei de comer à coitada agora de manhã, lá no galpão. Calculei que não pode mais caçar—comentou Joe.

—Muito obrigada.

—Bem, acho que já desperdiçamos tempo demais. O trabalho está esperando para ser feito. Já que está aqui, bella, não quer examinar a vaca? — indagou Edward enquanto os homens se dispersavam.

—Estava pensando nisso — ela respondeu.

Os dois foram à baia da vaca e bella abaixou-se a fim de apalpar o úbere. Sorrindo, olhou para Beau.

—Está sem febre, mas ainda não se pode beber o leite dela. Acho melhor passar mais óleo para que fique boa completamente. Mas antes, vou ordenhá-la.

Edward tinha pensado em fazer isso, porém, não quis discutir.

—Vou esquentar o óleo e trazê-lo — disse, disposto a ser apenas o ajudante de bella.

Mais uma vez, o jantar atrasou. Os empregados já executavam as tarefas da noite quando Edward sentou-se à mesa. As batatas estavam meio cruas, mas o filé ficara malpassado como ele gostava. Havia convencido bella a fritá-lo por apenas poucos minutos antes de virá-lo. Ela não disfarçou o espanto ao ver o suco avermelhado tingir-lhe o prato.

—Como consegue comer isso? Até parece que o novilho ainda pode se mexer — ela comentou com ar de repulsa.

Edward mastigou um pedaço da carne macia e o engoliu.

—Frite o seu até ficar duro, se quiser. Prefiro saborear o meu assim. Ela virou-se para o fogão.

—Quero o meu bem morto quando cair no estômago. Durante uns bons minutos, ela fritou o filé. Finalmente, o pôs no prato.

—Este, sim, está comível — declarou.

Serviu-se de vagem e de batata, deixando um tanto para Edward repetir.

—Bati manteiga hoje e terminei de arrancar as batatas. Estão todas no depósito — contou depois de algum tempo.

—Alguém a ajudou?

—Não. Shay se ofereceu, mas eu disse que podia fazer tudo sozinha. Depois, eu o vi colocando ferraduras numa égua, do lado de fora do estábulo. Fui até lá e o ajudei um pouco. Você se importa?

—Não, caso ele não se incomode. Shay não fala muito. Por isso, não se ressinta se ele não conversar com você.

—Ele não abriu a boca. Apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça quando segurei o cabresto da égua para que ficasse quieta.

—Eram suas primeiras ferraduras e, com certeza, ela assustou — explicou Edward.

—Percebi. Achei que precisava ouvir a voz de alguém. Então, falei com ela. Acabaram de comer em silêncio. Edward levantou-se e levou o prato à pia.

—Vou ficar um pouco lá fora. Obrigado por ter feito o jantar.

Saiu e notou dois homens entrando no estábulo. Como quisesse refletir, dirigiu-se ao pomar de pessegueiros, além do galpão. As árvores não tinham mais frutas e as folhas já começavam a amarelar. Sentou-se no chão, encostado num tronco. Precisava analisar bem o quanto estava se envolvendo com a fugitiva.

Ela era inteligente, mas ignorante. Ele a tinha visto folhear o livro de receitas de Esme e percebido que era analfabeta. Havia ficado consternado. A maioria das meninas freqüentava a escola no mínimo por seis anos. Bella, entretanto, parecia não ter feito isso. Não perguntara nada, pois não queria embaraçá-la.

Devia existir uma maneira para ajudá-la sem, ao mesmo tempo, a humilhar. Valeria a pena tentar. Além de inteligente, ela possuía aquele dom extraordinário para lidar com animais.

Edward percebeu que tinha se sentado sobre um galho de árvore. Puxou-o e algo nele chamou- lhe a atenção. Observando mais de perto, achou curiosa a forma dele. Tirou o canivete do bolso para cortar fora o excesso de galhinhos e as duas extremidades. Então, revirou-o à procura da forma que pensara ter visto. A de um gato.

No dia seguinte à noite, ele a sondaria. De alguma maneira, venceria sua desconfiança.

Aliás, Maggie já melhorara bem. Apenas duas vezes mais, na noite anterior e naquela manhã, ao ter contato com ele, encolhera-se, assustada.

—Maldição! — praguejou, o que não era hábito seu. A mãe abominava o uso de tal vocabulário e, em sua memória ele o limitava a um mínimo. Mas desta vez, a palavra fazia sentido e ele a repetiu:

—Maldição! Ela pensou que eu ia agredi-la!

Jogou fora o galho e apalpou o chão em volta à procura de um mais grosso. Não encontrou nenhum e deu de ombros. Havia muitos no telheiro de lenha, perto do sanitário. No dia seguinte, escolheria um e esculpiria um gato para bella.

A passos largos, dirigiu-se para casa. A lembrança da moça era uma atração irresistível.

—Só quero ajudá-la — murmurou ao apressar mais os passos. Talvez ela ainda estivesse na cozinha.


	4. Chapter 4

A escultura do gato tinha de esperar, Edward descobriu ao levantar-se na manhã seguinte. O tempo estava ótimo, um céu sem nuvens e sol forte. Era preciso aproveitar para cortar o feno. Ele calculava executar o trabalho exaustivo em quatro dias.

Todavia, com o esforço de cinco homens e Isabella preparando refeições comíveis, no fim do segundo já tinham cortado quase tudo e espalhado o feno para secar. No início da tarde do dia seguinte, a ceifa estava terminada. Graças à cooperação do sol, o feno estava seco e restava apenas juntá-lo em molhos, que seriam transportados pelo carroção ao estábulo, e armazená-los no celeiro.

Na primeira noite, apesar de exausto, Edward tinha cavalgado até a fazenda dos McPherson, os vizinhos mais próximos. Lá, explicara os problemas provocados pela ausência de Esme e pedido pães a Rachel McPherson. Não estava disposto a confiar no talento culinário de Isabella.

De boa vontade, Rachel tinha se oferecido para ir à fazenda dele, na manhã seguinte, a fim de ajudar na cozinha. Mas, Edward não aceitara, pois não queria envolver a vizinha na situação do momento. Bastava ter revelado, sem querer, a presença da moça lá. Depois de forçar Rachel a jurar que manteria segredo, ele tinha voltado para casa com três pães.

Cord McPherson, revelando a índole possessiva, tinha feito cara feia ao ver Edward ir embora. Poucos anos atrás, se Rachel já não estivesse noiva, Edward teria forçado o outro fazendeiro a correr. Porém, apossar-se dos bens do próximo ia contra seus princípios. Além do mais, a moça linda, de cabelos escuros, só tinha olhos para o homem alto com quem se casaria.

Em casa, ele tinha mostrado os pães a Isabella. Ela havia apanhado a serra e começado logo a cortar um sobre a tábua, mas de má vontade.

—Não havia necessidade de ir pedir pão aos vizinhos. Eu disse que ia tentar fazer uns amanhã — reclamara ela, pondo mais força na serra.

—Veja, Isabella, você está esmigalhando o pão!

—Macio demais. O de minha mãe pode-se cortar com facilidade.

—Não deve ser tão fofo como o de Rachel. Minha vizinha tem muito jeito para fazer todo tipo de pães, bolos, tortas e bolachas. Prometeu mais pães para amanhã. Até lá, espero que você aprenda a cortar com mão mais leve.

Ela havia, limitando-se a resmungar, mas ao mesmo tempo, saboreando a delícia saída do forno de Rachel McPherson.

Edward descartava a possibilidade de a vizinha aparecer a fim de conhecer a protegida dele. Apesar de curiosa, Rachel mal conseguia dar conta das duas criancinhas, nascidas com um mínimo de diferença de tempo. Se não fosse por isso, viria.

Isabella estava se saindo bem, Edward pensou ao mastigar o sanduíche de carne assada que ela havia preparado para os cinco. Sentava-se na sombra, encostado ao tronco de uma árvore. Esme devia estar para chegar. Seria um alívio, mas por outro lado, já se acostumara a ter Isabella só para ele.

Atraí-la para mais perto a cada dia tinha se tornado um desafio. Havia um certo perigo nisso. Não que ele estivesse em condições de seduzir uma mulher. Ceifar feno consumia a energia de um homem. Mas o trabalho tinha de ser feito em três ou quatro dias. Sentia-se no fim das forças e ansiava para relaxar o corpo num banho demorado.

O odor do feno e as vozes dos homens lhe causavam prazer. Eram seu campo e seus empregados. Logo, o nome Edward Cullen seria o único no título de propriedade da fazenda. Quando Joe e Rad voltassem de Dodge City, com o dinheiro da venda dos cavalos ao Exército, ele faria o último pagamento da hipoteca.

Edward olhou para os dois. Joe tinha vinte anos e Rad uns dez mais. Eles haviam provado merecer-lhe a confiança e, por isso, iriam fazer a viagem. Os dois cuidariam da venda o que, na verdade, cabia a ele fazer. Uma onda de inquietação o invadiu, porém, ele a descartou e levantou-se a fim de chamá-los ao trabalho.

—Vamos ver se conseguimos levar todo este feno ao estábulo até a hora do jantar.

Sentiu o calor do sol nas costas quando ergueu o primeiro molho com o ancinho e o jogou no carroção. Em volta dele, os empregados trabalhavam em harmonia. Pony dirigia o carroção e os outros três, como ele, catavam os molhos.

Curvou-se para verificar se o feno estava bem seco. Ficou satisfeito. Tinha valido a pena virá-lo bastante.

Sentada no terraço, com uma tigela no colo, Isabella descascava batatas. O sol já iniciava o caminho para o oeste e o carroção de feno tinha feito a segunda viagem ao estábulo. A gata estava deitada a seu lado e ela curvou-se para falar com a criatura tímida.

—Só nós duas, amiga. Maisie está muito ocupada com os filhotes.

A gata a olhou e respondeu com um ronronar satisfeito. Mas de repente, semicerrou os olhos e, com as orelhas levantadas, virou a cabeça para o pátio Ao mesmo tempo em que Isabella percebia a apreensão do animal, ouviu o barulho de uma charrete na alameda de entrada. Esquecida da tigela, levantou-se depressa, derrubando-a e espalhando as batatas pelo terraço. Pouco depois, viu as visitas aproximando-se. Um rapaz dirigia a charrete ao lado de uma senhora de meia-idade, com uma cesta no colo. O veículo só parou rente ao terraço e Isabella suspirou aliviada.

Finalmente conhecia Esme. Só podia ser ela e não a tal Rachel McPherson, mãe de duas criancinhas. Esta senhora devia regular de idade com sua mãe. O rapaz cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça, pulou ao chão e foi ajudar a senhora a descer.

—Você é Esme, certo? — indagou Isabella numa voz meio trêmula.

Por que não havia tido a presença de espírito de recolher as batatas em vez de ficar em pé como uma imbecil? Era disso que o pai a chamaria se visse sua falta de jeito.

—Sou Esme, sim. E você, quem é? — indagou uma voz enérgica.

Um olhar penetrante examinou Isabella da cabeça aos pés. Envergonhada, ela desejou ter algo para se cobrir e esconder as roupas de homem. Recuou até sentir a tela da porta nas costas.

—Sou Isabella — balbuciou. Limpou a garganta e explicou: — Estou hospedada aqui.

Sophie subiu a escada e, desviando-se das batatas, aproximou-se de Maggie a quem entregou a cesta.— Segure aqui, menina, enquanto vou pegar minha valise.

Depois de o rapaz entregá-la, ela o beijou no rosto.

—Cuide bem de minha menina, Carmichael.

Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, voltou à charrete e foi embora. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, esme aproximou-se de Isabella.

—Afaste-se, menina, para eu poder abrir a porta e você entrar com minha cesta. Depois, volte ao terraço para apanhar as batatas. Elas não entrarão na tigela sozinhas.

Isabella sabia que estava boquiaberta e de olhos arregalados. Sem pronunciar uma única palavra, obedeceu depressa. Ao ouvir Esme resmungar, previu que Edward ia enfrentar problemas por sua causa.

No terraço, após recolher as batatas, recomeçou a descascá-las. Trabalhava depressa, pois temia que sua estada ali terminasse logo. Pegou a última ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do forno rangia ao ser aberta.

—O que você está assando, menina?

Isabella ouviu ainda o ruído da assadeira ser arrastada na prateleira e bater na chapa do fogão.

—Porco — respondeu, lacônica.

—Sem cebola?

—Vou já buscar umas duas — Isabella respondeu, apreensiva.

Levantou-se, pegou seus apetrechos que colocou na pia tão logo entrou na cozinha.

—Sinto muito, mas não sei cozinhar bem. E Edward me pediu para preparar as refeições para os cinco enquanto estão ocupados com o feno.

Esme espetou um garfo de cabo comprido na carne. Isabella notou que já estava bem corada. Felizmente tinha se lembrado do sal e da pimenta.

—Já está quase assada. Vamos pôr logo as cebolas. Isabella foi à despensa pegá-las.

Esme as tomou de suas mãos, cortou-as em rodelas depois de descascá-las. Em instantes, o assado voltava ao forno e Esme punha um enorme avental. Em seguida, pegou o bule de café.

—Precisamos fazer um fresco para o jantar. Agora à tarde, prefiro uma xícara de chá. Você quer uma?

—Ai, sim — Isabella respondeu ao acabar de descascar a última batata.

Colocou a panela com elas e água na parte mais quente da chapa e tampou-a, mas não sem antes acrescentar sal. Pelo menos isso, tinha aprendido nessa semana trabalhosa.

Sophie preparou o chá num bule florido, tirado do guarda-louça, colocou-o na mesa, ao lado da jarrinha de creme e do açucareiro.

—Sente-se menina. Precisamos conversar — disse enquanto escolhia as xícaras entre uns três jogos diferentes.

Os pires combinavam e Isabella havia admirado tudo de longe, sem ousar tocar em nada.

Sentou-se e observou a mesa que Esme arrumara com tanta facilidade.

A mãe tinha lhe falado sobre essas coisas, lembrando-se da juventude, antes de Edgar O'Neill destruir seus sonhos. Sem pensar, Isabella revelou o que lhe viera à mente.

—Uma vez, minha mãe me contou a respeito do chá da tarde. Sophie sentou-se do outro lado da mesa e perguntou:

—Ela preparava chá para você?

Maggie escolheu bem as palavras. Não queria dar a impressão de ser uma filha ingrata.

—Não. Meu pai achava que era tolice tomar chá. Mas nos deixava beber leite — acrescentou depressa.

—De onde você é, menina? Há quanto tempo está aqui?

—Uma semana. Edward, quer dizer, o sr. Cullen disse que eu poderia ficar por uns tempos. Lembrando-se das contusões no rosto e no olho, já um tanto esmaecidas, baixou a cabeça.

Tolice, admitiu. Esme tivera tempo para ver os sinais da sova. Como se houvesse pensado em voz alta, ouviu a pergunta:

—Quem bateu em você, Isabella ? Está machucada em outros lugares que não podem ser vistos? — Esme serviu chá para ambas e ofereceu: — Aceita creme e açúcar? Isabella levantou a cabeça e notou-lhe o olhar bondoso.

—Nunca tomei chá antes, mas acho que vou gostar de pôr creme. No café, é uma delícia.

Pôs um tanto na xícara e, seguindo o exemplo de Sophie, acrescentou açúcar. Sorveu um gole e saboreou a novidade. Então, com as mãos cruzadas no colo, preparou-se para o pior.

—Às vezes, meu pai ficava bravo e perdia a cabeça.

—Sua mãe não interferia? — Esme indagou, incrédula.

—Não. Se abrisse a boca, apanharia também. Fui a última a sair de casa. Minhas irmãs não agüentaram mais e fugiram na primavera passada.

—Para onde?

—Foram se casar com dois irmãos na cidade. Eles se conheceram às escondidas.

—Eram mais arrojadas do que você, imagino.

—Sem dúvida e espertas também. Papai nem desconfiou e só ficou sabendo quando viu as camas vazias. Teve um acesso de fúria, bateu em minha mãe e em mim. Dizia que a culpa era nossa por não o ter avisado a tempo. — Lembrou-se daquele dia e sentiu uma ponta de alívio. — Fiquei contente por elas escaparem, mas lamentei muito a sova que mamãe levou. Ela passou dois dias de cama.

Num movimento abrupto, Esme levantou-se e pôs-se a andar pela cozinha.

—Pelo amor de Deus, menina, você tem sorte de ainda estar viva. Por que esperou tanto tempo para fugir?

A imagem de Renee swan aflorou à mente de Isabella.

—Eu sabia que ele espancaria minha mãe, sem dó nem piedade, quando desse por minha falta. Mas não consegui continuar lá quando ele matou meus bichos.

—Que bichos?

—Eu tinha umas gaiolas na mata onde punha animaizinhos feridos que encontrava por lá. Cuidava deles e, quando ficavam bons, eu os soltava. Meu pai achou as gaiolas, matou os pobrezinhos e me espancou. Escapei naquela noite. Caminhei por uns quilômetros e dormi na mata. Então, na segunda noite, cheguei aqui, dormi no celeiro de feno onde Edward me achou de manhã.

—E a acolheu. Que Deus o abençoe. Seu pai sabe onde você se encontra? Isabella sentiu uma pontada de medo.

—Não. Se soubesse, eu não estaria mais aqui. Ele teria me arrastado de volta para casa.

—Edward Cullen jamais permitiria isso.

—Não sei o que ele poderia fazer para impedi-lo. Meu pai afirmava que a lei o deixava fazer o que quisesse com as mulheres da família. Dizia que, como a vaca e o cavalo lá de casa, éramos propriedade dele.

—Eu estava decidida a esfolar você vivo. Sentada no terraço, Esme olhou para Isabella, parado no primeiro degrau da escada. Ele tentou avaliar-lhe o grau de braveza, mas achou difícil. Seus lábios estavam apertados, mas os olhos tinham um laivo de bom humor.

—Olá, Esme. Quando você chegou?

—Uma hora atrás, mais ou menos. Estava esperando para falar com você.

—O que eu fiz desta vez? — ele indagou, embora já calculasse do que se tratava. Ele não via Isabella por ali e, a menos que estivesse muito enganado, ela seria o assunto da conversa. Caso houvesse uma. Esme dava a impressão de já ter conhecido a moça e a julgado.

—Bastou olhar para sua hóspede e…

—Ela já estava assim, aliás, muitíssimo pior quando chegou aqui — Edward a interrompeu. — E vai ficar, Esme. Não adianta discutir. Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

—Quando Isabella acabou de me contar como havia conseguido as contusões, eu já tinha concluído que você agira muito bem ao dar-lhe abrigo.

—Então, por que está brava? — ele indagou ao olhar para a porta da cozinha. — Onde está Isabella?

—Eu a mandei tomar um banho antes do jantar e a ajudei a prepará-lo. Ela não tinha outra roupa para usar, por isso, emprestei-lhe um vestido meu. Ficou enorme nela, mas serve até amanhã. Então, você irá ao armazém para comprar-lhe um. Não é apropriado uma jovem andar por aí com roupa de homem. Você deveria saber sem eu precisar lhe dizer.

—Ela concordou com isso? — Edward indagou, sorrindo.

—Quanto ao banho, sim, mas foi difícil convencê-la a usar meu vestido. Cortei um pedaço da bainha para encurtá-lo e fiz uma faixa com ele. Não está bonito, mas, como eu já disse, até amanhã, serve.

Ele achou melhor se mostrar cordato.

—Está bem, Esme. Vou ter mesmo de ir à cidade amanhã. Verei o que posso encontrar. Mas saiba que ela vai protestar. Está acostumada a usar calça de homem e, como tem trabalhado no estábulo, talvez seja mais apropriado.

A idéia de Isabella mexer-se entre os animais com um vestido não o agradou. A saia comprida atrapalharia seus movimentos e ela acabaria tropeçando.

—Veremos — Esme disse. — Acho melhor você entrar. O jantar está pronto.

Edward tirou o chapéu e a acompanhou à cozinha. Sem querer, olhou para a porta do quartinho. Isabella devia estar ainda se deliciando com a água quente na banheira. Provavelmente ela nunca havia tomado dois banhos em uma única semana. E ele nem havia pensado que Isabella precisava de outra muda de roupa. O trabalho com o feno o mantivera muito ocupado. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos depois do jantar. Seu dia começava antes do nascer do sol e terminava depois que ele se punha.

—Obrigado, esme . Estou contente por você ter voltado. Isabella esforçou-se bastante, mas você fez falta.

—Não precisa me bajular, Edward Cullen. Você não emagreceu um grama em minha ausência.

Ela abriu o forno e transferiu a assadeira para a chapa do fogão. Edward deliciou-se com o aroma do pernil assado.

—Aqueles homens já estão prontos para vir jantar? — ela quis saber.

—Quase. Pony começava a desatrelar a parelha do carroção quando vim para cá. Graças à boa vontade de Isabella, eles não tiveram de cozinhar nos últimos três dias.

—Então, pode tocar o sino. Mas você ainda tem tempo para se lavar.

Edward saiu ao terraço e puxou a corda do sino. O som alto e límpido repercutiu pelo pátio. Do estábulo, chegaram os gritos em resposta.

De volta à cozinha, viu a porta do quartinho abrir-se e Isabella aparecer, sorrindo. Um vestido largo a cobria do pescoço aos tornozelos, uma peça que jamais voltaria a ficar na moda, caso ele entendesse do assunto.

—Pensei que tinha ouvido sua voz — disse ela olhando de Edward para Esme. — Vou esvaziar a banheira bem depressa e depois você me ajudará a levá-la para fora.

—Não. Farei isso após o jantar. Vou tomar um banho aqui na cozinha mais tarde. Não agüento mais esta lavação rápida na bacia. Só serve mesmo para não se sentar à mesa com as mãos e o rosto sujos. Enrolou as mangas e encheu a bacia de água. Com o pente na mão, Isabella correu para a porta.

—Volto já para ajudá-la, Esme. Tenho de trançar meus cabelos primeiro.

No terraço, ela começou a desembaraçar a cabeleira. Edward, lavou-se depressa e foi observá-la através da tela. Encantou-se com os movimentos graciosos de seus braços e mãos. O vestido, preso na cintura pela faixa, escondia suas pernas em dobras volumosas. Ele lamentou a perda da calça com a qual ele se acostumara vê-la.

Pouco depois, ela colocava o pente no colo e começava a fazer a trança. Os dedos trabalhavam numa rapidez incrível, ele constatou, fascinado. Sem se conter, saiu ao terraço. Surpresa, Isabella mexeu-se e derrubou o pente.

—Não entendo como você pode trançar os cabelos atrás da cabeça. Não vê o que está fazendo.

—Força de hábito, acho, ou meus dedos agem por conta própria. — Puxou a trança para a frente a fim de prendê-la. — Por favor, Edward, rasgue uma tira daqui — pediu ela, erguendo a faixa improvisada do vestido. Tão logo ele lhe entregou o pedaço do tecido, Isabella amarrou a trança. Então, curvou-se para a frente e disse baixinho:

—Tive uma conversa com Esme.

—Eu sei, ela me contou.

Meio apreensiva, Isabella indagou:

—Ela não se importa que eu fique aqui por uns tempos? Foi muito bondosa comigo, mas não quero atrapalhar a vida dela.

—Você não fará isso — garantiu Edward ao entregar-lhe o pente caído e reconhecê-lo como o dele. — Onde está o seu?

—Esme jogou fora porque não passava do pedaço de um. Ela afirmou que você não se importaria se eu usasse o seu.

—De fato, não me importo, mas você deve ter o seu. Vou comprar um e uma escova quando for à cidade amanhã.

Algo mais feminino do que esse pente preto, pensou Edward. Também um espelho e uma latinha de talco. Sentiu um certo prazer com a idéia de adquirir artigos de uso pessoal para Maggie e imaginou o seu ao recebê-los.

—Darei um jeito de pagar por eles. Aliás, preciso calcular quanto já lhe devo.

Para não ofender seu orgulho, ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Puxou-lhe a ponta da trança e ela encolheu-se.

—Jamais farei mal a você, Isabella. Já lhe disse isso. Quando vai acreditar? Vendo-a morder o lábio inferior e baixar a cabeça, ele a forçou a levantá-la.

—Não faça isso. Vai machucar o lábio outra vez e ele já está quase bom.

—É difícil se livrar de hábitos velhos. Minha mãe sempre afirmava isso e, agora, entendo o que ela queria dizer. Sei que você é bom, mas quando vejo alguém levantar a mão ou mexer-se depressa, tenho vontade de fugir correndo. O coração dele confrangeu-se.

—Vamos entrar, Isabella. Os homens devem chegar logo e Esme já vai servir o jantar. — De propósito, pôs a mão em seu ombro. — Quando trouxemos o resto do feno, dei de comer à cadela. Os cachorrinhos são bem fortes e já se mexem bastante. Isabella puxou o ombro, mas Edward o segurou.

—Não vou deixar de tocá-la, meu bem. Você é como um potrinho arredio. Tem de se acostumar a conviver com as pessoas — murmurou ele suavemente.

—Pode ser — disse ela ao virar-se e abrir a porta de tela. — Muito obrigada por cuidar de Maisie.

—Fiz com prazer.

—Não quer olhar uns livros meus, Isabella? — ofereceu Edward. Ela enxugou as mãos e virou-se da pia. — Leve-os para a sala. Vou tomar banho aqui na cozinha e você terá com o que se distrair enquanto isso.

—Eles têm figuras?

Seu coração começou a bater mais depressa. Jamais alguém lhe dera a chance de se sentar com um livro entre as mãos. A idéia de não ter nada para fazer além de olhar as páginas cheias de palavras que não podia ler, tentando decifrar as letras cujos nomes não sabia, era inconcebível.

—Figuras? — Ele franziu a testa e abriu um dos volumes. — Este aqui tem mapas e retratos de cidades da Europa — respondeu ao entregá-lo. — O outro é de moda feminina. Pertencia a minha mãe. É um pouco velho, mas achei que você gostaria de ver os vestidos e as jóias. Consternada, Isabella preparou-se para admitir a ignorância e perder o respeito ganho nos últimos dias.

—E só o que posso fazer. Não sei ler — balbuciou. Nunca havia se sentido tão sem valor, tão ignorante. Edward pôs a mão sobre as suas que seguravam os livros.

Ela ficou imóvel, aturdida com a compreensão expressa pelo gesto.

—Eu sei, Isabella. Percebi quando você folheou o livro de receitas de outro dia.

Ignoro por que você nunca freqüentou a escola, mas quem sabe poderemos remediar isso.

—Sou muito bronca, Edward. Meu pai sempre afirmou que não presto para nada.

—Nunca mais repita isso, menina. Você está longe de ser bronca. Apenas não teve oportunidade de aprender.

Isabella ergueu o olhar e deparou-se com a expressão bondosa dele.

—Mesmo sem saber ler, quero olhar as figuras, Edward. Nunca segurei um livro antes, exceto os pedaços da Bíblia de mamãe que meu pai rasgou.

—Ela sabe ler?

—Sabe, sim. Lia para mim e minhas irmãs quando meu pai não estava por perto. Mas um dia, ele a apanhou lendo, picou a Bíblia e jogou fora os pedaços. Achamos alguns que mamãe passou a ferro. Restaram trechos e ela sabia outros de cor. Ora, você deve estar cansado de ouvir meus problemas. Desculpe — murmurou ao tentar se afastar. Porém, ele a impediu.

—Engana-se. Mas agora, quero que vá para a sala e se acomode no sofá. Acendi uma lamparina lá para você olhar o livro enquanto espera eu tomar banho. Está bem?

Está bem? Claro! Não podia se imaginar sem ter nada para fazer a não ser sentar-se numa sala bonita e fingir que era uma dama. Fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e Edward soltou-lhe as mãos.

Instantes depois, sentava-se no sofá, com os livros no colo, e escorregava um pouco no tecido acetinado. A sala estava exatamente como a tinha visto depois de arrumá-la. Havia recuado todos os móveis e passado o limpador de tapetes que Edward lhe entregara. Uma facilidade incrível, tinha descoberto ao usá-lo e ver como coletava a poeira num compartimento esvaziado em seguida. Depois, havia tirado o pó dos móveis e de tudo que havia em cima deles. Agora, observava os objetos queridos de Edward. Sem dúvida, era um privilégio encontrar-se num lugar cujo refinamento ia muito além do que já ouvira falar. Sorrindo, recostou-se no sofá.

Estremeceu ao pensar no que o pai faria se a visse ali. Porém, Edward Cullen não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Não naquele exato momento, ou no dia seguinte e ainda no outro. Além desses, não podia imaginar. Nos últimos dias, havia aprendido a viver um de cada vez. A felicidade gozada ali poderia terminar abruptamente e ela se ver de volta no inferno em que vivera durante dezenove anos.


	5. Chapter 5

A janela, com veneziana, ficava no alto da parede. Da porta do quartinho, bella imaginou por que Edward a tinha feito tão perto do teto. As outras da casa eram bem mais abaixo. Depois de refletir um pouco, percebeu a intenção dele e sentiu-se grata. Assim como não podia olhar para fora, a não ser que ficasse na ponta dos pés, ninguém conseguiria vê-la de lá. Graças a isso, se deixasse a janela aberta, para iluminar o quarto durante o dia ou ventilá-lo à noite, não corria o risco de ser vista.

Edward havia reconhecido sua necessidade de privacidade e agido de acordo com ela. Sorriu de mais esse exemplo da consideração dele. Entrou no quarto, fechou a veneziana e tornou a abri-la. Ficou satisfeita com a diferença.

—Como é, gostou da janela? — indagou Edward a suas costas.

—Muitíssimo — afirmou ao virar-se e sorrir. Sabia que seu sorriso lhe dava prazer, mas queria também tocá-lo a fim de reforçar o agradecimento. Aproximou-se e pôs a mão no peito dele.

—Muito obrigada, Edward, não só por abrir a janela como também por fazê-la bem no alto. Ninguém vai poder me espiar, o que me deixa tranqüila.

—Seria difícil até com uma escada por causa dos arbustos ao longo da parede. — Num movimento rápido, ele segurou-lhe a mão, provocando seu protesto. — Calma. Apenas retribuí seu gesto espontâneo de me tocar no peito. Acho que estou conquistando a confiança de minha potranquinha. Isabella sentiu o rosto queimar.

—Acho que fui audaciosa. Desculpe-me.

Edward estava se divertindo com seu constrangimento.

—Ora, Isabella, se você me desse um beijo, seria audácia. Mas encostar a mão em minha camisa, jamais.

Obviamente Edward não só ignorava que ela lhe sentia o calor através da camisa como também jamais pusera a mão em um homem. A idéia de beijá-lo era tão absurda que a deixou atônita. O rosto afogueou-se mais ainda.

Ele ergueu sua mão aos lábios. Estavam quentes e secos. Percorreram seus dedos, provocando-lhe um arrepio estranho ao longo da espinha.

—Tenho muito prazer em fazer algo para você Isabella. Sei que não me dará um beijo de agradecimento. Aliás, não espero por isso.

Ela puxou a mão e escondeu-a entre as dobras da saia.

—Então por que você… — começou, mas não conseguiu acabar.

—Por que beijei sua mão? Talvez para agradecer sua boa vontade em cozinhar, limpar a casa e cuidar da vaca. Mesmo se estivesse lhe pagando um salário, meu débito seria grande.

—Você não me deve nada, Edward Cullen. A devedora sou eu.

—Não concordo. Por isso, quando fui à cidade outro dia, trouxe umas coisas para você usar em vez de pagar seus serviços com dinheiro.

Ela ficou perplexa.

—Você já me deu o vestido que devo usar à mesa do jantar. Do que mais está falando?

Ele havia lhe trazido um, de algodão xadrezinho, abotoado na frente e com uma faixa para ser amarrada atrás. Ela havia dado o laço e se olhado no espelho que Beau pendurara na parede do quartinho. Ao ver-se, tinha ficado boquiaberta. Nunca roupa alguma lhe servira tão bem. As curvas acima e abaixo da cintura fina estavam tão bem delineadas que ela ficara vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

—Comprei uma calça que deve lhe servir melhor do que a de Pony e umas camisas. Dessa forma, ficamos com nossas contas acertadas, já que não paguei seus serviços.

Ele pegou um embrulho na cadeira ao lado e lhe entregou.

—Grande e pesado demais para ser só de uma calça e umas camisas. Meio acanhado, ele explicou:

—Bem, mandei embrulhar também um par de botas. As que você está usando são grandes demais. Nem sei como não está com os pés cheios de bolhas.

Estava, Isabella quase contou, mas conteve-se. As botas velhas de Pony tinham lhe esfolado os pés no primeiro dia. Diariamente, ela lavava bem os lugares, passava um pouco de óleo e os cobria com um trapo limpo.

—Obrigada — agradeceu, imaginando se Edward não tinha gasto mais do que ela já ganhara trabalhando ali.

Ele inclinou-se e tocou os lábios em sua testa, dando-lhe a sensação de que a marcava. Sophie notaria o gesto impulsivo dele, tinha certeza. A lembrança do contato continuava tão vivida em sua mente que achava impossível não ter deixado sinal.

—Duas vezes, Isabella — ele disse com um sorriso matreiro.

—Duas vezes o quê? — indagou Esme da cozinha. O coração de Isabella quase parou de bater. E se ela tivesse visto Edward tratá-la com tal intimidade? Esme poderia pensar que ela provocara os beijos.

—Duas vezes que Isabella me agradeceu por fazer a janela.

Com expressão séria, Edward virou-se para a criada, escondendo Isabella com a estatura avantajada. A pobre tinha empalidecido e arregalado os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Esme.

—Foi muito bom de sua parte, Edward. Eu não sabia como Isabella agüentava dormir nesse cubículo sem ventilação. As noites já estão esfriando com a chegada do outono, mas uma pessoa precisa respirar ar fresco.

—Vou comprar uma vidraça na cidade e colocá-la. Não quero que a neve passe pelas frestas da veneziana do mês que vem em diante.

—Você acha que vai começar a nevar tão cedo? — Esme indagou com ar de dúvida.

—Pony contou que as taturanas já estão bem peludas. E, em alguns anos, tivemos neve antes do fim de outubro.

— Acho bom você não acreditar em tudo que Pony diz. Ele tentou me convencer que mulheres usam saias cobertas de lantejoulas, mostram as pernas e ficam em pé em cima dos pôneis enquanto eles galopam em volta de um círculo.

—Você não acreditou? — Edward indagou, esforçando-se para não rir da expressão de horror da criada.

—Ora, eu também não — afirmou Isabella ao passar para a frente dele.

—As pessoas pagam um bom dinheiro para ver as proezas dos artistas de um circo — ele afirmou, dando passagem para ela.

Observou-a e viu que havia recuperado a cor. Ela postou-se ao lado de Esme, mostrando que eram aliadas.

—Você viu uma coisa dessa?! — ela indagou como se esperasse a resposta para julgar-lhe o caráter.

—Já fui a um circo — Edward admitiu, consciente de que essa fora a menor de suas aventuras

pelo mundo do prazer.

—As mulheres estavam usando… — Esme calou-se e sacudiu a cabeça. — Esqueça, pois não quero saber. Isabella, temos coisa melhor para fazer do que conversar sobre vulgaridades. Precisamos servir o jantar — acrescentou ao dar as costas para Edward, mas Isabella hesitou.

Por um momento, trocou olhares com ele e, então, murmurou-lhe o nome quase como se o aspirasse com o ar:

—Edward …

Desgraça! A moça o estava afetando de uma maneira que ele não tinha previsto. Enquanto fechava o coração para seu encanto, outro órgão o traía.

Ainda hesitante, ela recomeçou a falar:

—Obrigada pela idéia da vidraça, mas sei que vai custar um bom dinheiro. Meu pai sempre afirmou que eram desnecessárias. Lá em casa, só temos venezianas, exceto na cozinha onde há uma vidraça. É para evitar que mamãe gaste muito querosene com a lamparina.

Esta fugitiva que lhe invadira a casa e o coração era tão necessitada. Talvez sua atração se resumisse ao fato de ele sentir orgulho em lhe proporcionar o que não tivera a vida inteira. Pensando assim, sorriu.

—Posso comprar a vidraça que você pagará com seu trabalho.

E assim, mantê-la aqui por mais tempo, o coração exultou, batendo com força.

Mconcordou com um gesto de cabeça. Por um momento, fitou-o sem a habitual expressão de medo.

Chegaria o dia, pensou Edward, em que ela levantaria a cabeça e olharia o mundo sem o temor de um perigo iminente. Ele era paciente e podia esperar.

Isabella ainda não acreditaria nele caso lhe abrisse o coração. Não queria pedir o que desejava enquanto ela se sentisse em débito. No dia em que o aceitasse, seria pelos próprios motivos.

Quando Isabella aprendesse a amar, ele estaria esperando.

A pequena peça de madeira estava sobre seu travesseiro. Isabella baixou a vela para vê-la melhor e sorriu. Um gato. Edward havia esculpido uma réplica da gata de três pernas.

Pegou-a para vê-la de perto. Era tão pequena que cabia na palma da mão. O comprimento todo igualava-se ao de seu indicador. Mesmo assim, os detalhes eram incríveis. Quase se podia ver a expressão desconfiada dos olhos da gata. Edward devia tê-la observado bastante para

conseguir tamanha perfeição. O talento dele não a surpreendia tanto quanto o fato de haver gasto tempo fazendo algo tão lindo para Isabella Swan.

Pôs a pequena escultura na mesa e sentou-se para descalçar as botas e as meias. Estas, mais um presente de Edward. Três pares, ele havia comprado. Um luxo que ela jamais tivera na vida. Ao recebê-las, nem havia encontrado palavras para expressar a alegria.

Nos últimos dias, quase sempre que encontrava Edward, ele lhe dava algo. Era muito generoso, refletiu enquanto despia o vestido. Olhou para a camisa velha e gasta, feita de saco de farinha alguns anos atrás. Cada ponto fora dado por Renée Swan, à luz de vela.

Depois de ser lavada uma infinidade de vezes, estava tão rala que rasgaria facilmente. Imaginou se não poderia fazer uma. Já tinha visto sacos de farinha vazios na despensa. Era só colocar um sob a velha e cortar no mesmo molde. A mãe fazia isso, usando a tesoura preciosa, um dos itens da cesta de costura, presente de casamento.

Provavelmente o pai não a tinha queimado por causa da habilidade da mulher com agulha e linha. Ela lhe remendava as roupas e fazia as das filhas. Exceto os macacões velhos do pai, Isabella só tinha usado vestidos de saco..

O livro da mãe de Edward havia lhe mostrado peças de vestuário que jamais imaginara. Como a tal anágua. Para que usar uma saia sob o vestido? Esme tinha lhe arranjado uma e explicado ser preciso usá-la. Sem entender a resposta, Isabella a aceitara. Porém, admitia que o tecido macio e o babado de renda na bainha davam prazer ao tato e aos olhos.

Isso e o luxo do vestido comprado, com uma fileira de botões de madrepérola na frente, instigavam-lhe o orgulho feminino. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se como uma verdadeira mulher.

Desmanchou a trança e, com a escova comprada por Edward, começou a desembaraçar os cabelos. Essa era outra novidade agradável com que se ocupava todas as noites diante do espelho. Notou o movimento dos seios seguindo os do braço. Continuava bem magra, mas nas duas últimas semanas, havia notado diferença no corpo. Os quadris estavam mais arredondados e os músculos em geral, menos salientes. Graças à alimentação farta da mesa de Edward cullen.

Sem dúvida, afundava-se cada vez mais em dívidas. Seria capaz de saldá-las?, indagou-se. Esme determinava tarefas todo santo dia, além de ensinar-lhe muitas coisas. Já havia aprendido a fazer pão e continuava a bater manteiga.

As galinhas tinham passado a botar ovos na palha limpa, que ela providenciava, e não em qualquer lugar do galinheiro. De manhã cedo, juntavam-se em sua volta para comer o milho que lhes jogava. Então, ela aproveitava para pegar os ovos nos ninhos vazios. Outra coisa que havia aprendido depois de levar bicadas na mão quando a enfiava sob a galinha.

Pôs a escova na mesa e apagou a vela. A escuridão não a atemorizou como no passado, mas gostaria de apreciar o luar. Foi até a janela e abriu a veneziana.

O céu estava estrelado e o luar iluminava até onde seu olhar alcançava. Sentiu-se feliz por existir e admirar algo tão lindo.

Na ponta dos pés, Isabella viu alguém encostado na porta do estábulo. A aba larga do chapéu escondia-lhe o rosto, mas, inconfundivelmente, o homem era Shay. Enquanto o observava, ele virou a cabeça, indicando que a via à janela.

Ela não sentiu medo. Era como se apenas os dois compartilhassem a beleza da noite. Num cumprimento silencioso, ele afastou o chapéu da testa e acenou. Em resposta, ela ergueu a mão por um momento, antes de se afastar da janela.

—Isabella!

O nome gritado indicava uma ordem urgente, fazendo-a largar a tigela em que batia manteiga e levantar-se.

—Pelo amor de Deus, menina, vá correndo ver o que Edward quer — disse Esme do fogão. Mas Isabella já saíra para o terraço e descia a escada depressa. Atravessou o pátio correndo, indo ao encontro de Edward que a esperava à porta do estábulo.

—Um dos potrinhos pisou em arame farpado e se machucou bem — ele disse em tom tenso.

Surpresa, Isabella o fitou.

—Você quer que eu…

—Eu ia chamar Rad para cuidar dele, mas Pony não deixou. Disse que você seria melhor, pois entende mais de curativos. Concordo com ele.

Isabella sentiu um arrepio. Encarregar-se de um dos potros valiosos de Beau não era uma honra e sim uma responsabilidade. Esperava estar à altura e corresponder à confiança dele. Para tanto, moveria céus e terra.

—Onde está ele? — indagou, mas Pony já se aproximava, puxando-o por uma corda. A parte branca, acima da pata de uma das pernas dianteiras, estava ensanguentada.

—Sabão e água quente — ela pediu logo. — Também pomada com fenol, teia de aranha e ataduras — acrescentou.

—Está bem — respondeu Edward ao afastar-se, porém, mal deu uns passos, virou-se: — Isabella , você disse teia de aranha?!

A voz era alta e o olhar, incrédulo.

—Isso mesmo. Procure no celeiro de feno. Vai encontrar bastante, aposto.

Edward reassumiu os passos para casa e ela ajoelhou-se perto do potrinho. Pony o segurou com firmeza enquanto ela o examinava.

Pouco depois, Edward voltava com água, sabão, pedaços de um lençol velho e a pomada. Deixou tudo a seu lado e foi procurar a teia de aranha.

Maggie lavou bem a parte suja de sangue para examiná-la melhor. Descobriu alguns furos e cortes. Ao mesmo tempo, falava com o animal que se manteve quieto até o momento em que ela tocou os ferimentos.

—Segure aqui para mim, Pony — ela pediu algum tempo depois.

Já havia passado a pomada, colocado a teia de aranha por cima e começava a enfaixar a perna do potrinho.

Pony abaixou-se a seu lado e, com agilidade, ajudou-a a enrolar a atadura. Também murmurava palavras para o animal, quase como num eco das de Isabella.

—Já ouvi falar no efeito benéfico da teia de aranha, mas nunca usei — disse ele baixinho. Isabella amarrou a atadura e passou a mão pela perna do potro.

—E um bom remédio, é só o que sei. Aprendi com um velho índio que morava na mata algum tempo atrás. Ele era curandeiro e me ensinou algumas coisas — contou ela.

Levantou o olhar e reconheceu outra pessoa a seu lado. Shay segurava a corda do potrinho, largada por Pony, mas recuou um pouco.

Achei que precisava de mais alguém para ajudá-la — murmurou ele.

Pôs a mão no pescoço do animal, disse-lhe algo ao ouvido e, então, foi embora. Bem devagar e falando baixinho, Pony levou o animal até a primeira baia.

— Vou deixar cereais e feno suficientes por um dia— murmurou ele.

Beau apanhou a lanterna e apagou a chama, deixando -os na sombra. Ela havia notado a luz adicional que lhe facilitara o trabalho, mas não quem a tinha trazido. Durante os longos minutos em que cuidara do potrinho, havia se encerrado num mundo em que existiam apenas ela e o animal ferido.

—Obrigado, Isabella. Tenho de admitir que me senti meio idiota ao procurar teia de aranha no celeiro, mas não queria rejeitar idéia alguma de ajuda. — Abaixou-se, firmando-se num dos joelhos. — Vasculhei a memória para me lembrar de quando ouvi falar nisso antes.

—Lembrou-se? — indagou ela, pondo o peso do corpo na planta dos pés.

Os músculos da barriga das pernas começavam a doer, pois havia meia hora que estava naquela posição abaixada e incômoda.

—Foi durante a guerra. Eu estava no hospital e os remédios começavam a faltar.

—Você foi ferido?

—Coisa leve, mas dolorida, no braço. Fui um dos que teve sorte — disse ao tocar num ponto abaixo do ombro esquerdo.

— Fico contente por não ter sido um ferimento grave. Aposto como sua família ficou feliz ao recebê-lo intacto de volta.

—Eles não sobreviveram — Edward contou ao levantar-se de maneira tão abrupta que esbarrou nela, desequilibrando-a.

Isabella caiu sentada, com as pernas abertas. Ergueu-se depressa, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

—Desculpe minha falta de jeito — resmungou ela enquanto limpava a palha da calça. Afastou-se, mancando um pouco, as pernas protestando contra a movimentação repentina. Passou por Pony, ainda na baia, e ciente do olhar espantado dele, apressou os passos.

Fora do estábulo, encostou-se na parede. Apenas uma cãibra, como a mãe diria. Nada que uma hora massagem não aliviasse. Porém, isso não resolveria o problema das lágrimas que lhe corriam pelo rosto.

—Isabella, desculpe. Não foi minha intenção dar uma resposta ríspida e, muito menos, derrubá-la daquele jeito — disse Edward, chegando a seu lado.

—Você não fez isso. Perdi o equilíbrio. Já disse que sentia muito. Faço perguntas demais. Meu pai sempre reclamou disso.

—Não a fiz cair de propósito — insistiu ele ao tirar o lenço do bolso.

Como uma bandeira branca, ele ficou entre os dois. Jamais alguém havia lhe pedido desculpas, ela pensou ao olhar para o lenço. No entanto, o homem, que possuía cada peça de roupa em seu corpo, lhe dava cama e comida e mostrava apenas bondade, o fazia.

Isabella pegou o lenço, assoou o nariz e enxugou os olhos.

—Não estou chorando. Um cisco entrou em meu olho.

—Mas eu a vi mancando.

—Apenas uma cãibra na perna por ficar na mesma posição abaixada por algum tempo. Saí do estábulo aborrecida por haver indagado sobre seu passado. Não quis ser indiscreta.

—Não foram suas perguntas, Isabella, e sim as lembranças que me deram vontade de fugir.

Uma reação tola.

Ciente de que Pony os observava do estábulo, ela endireitou o corpo. Gostaria de saber a história toda, mas não exporia Edward a sua curiosidade.

—Obrigada pelo lenço. Vou lavá-lo antes de devolvê-lo. Pony desapareceu nas sombras do estábulo e ela rumou para casa, seguida por Edward.

—Que trabalho seu eu interrompi ao chamá-la?

—Estava fazendo manteiga. Aposto como Esme já terminou de batê-la.

—Isabella, espere — pediu ele ao vê-la subir a escada do terraço. — Quero avisá-la que mudei Maisie e os filhotes para o telheiro de lenha.

—Por quê? — ela indagou ao virar-se e perceber que Edward observava seu rosto.

—Venha comigo para ver — disse e abaixou a voz para acrescentar. — Você precisa lavar o rosto. Se entrar em casa assim, Esme pensará que a fiz chorar e torcerá meu pescoço.

Isabella voltou ao pátio e foi até o poço. Bombeou água, jogou-a no rosto, sentindo alívio com a temperatura fria. Mas ainda tensa, olhou para Edward.

—Eu disse que não estava chorando.

Tudo bem, mas vamos ver sua cadela. Ela tem sentido sua falta. — Sorriu. — Tenho uma surpresa para você. Os cachorrinhos já abriram os olhos.


	6. Chapter 6

A vidraça comprada por Edward foi além das expectativas de Isabella. Constava de dois caixilhos que corriam um independente do outro. Ela experimentou levantar o de baixo para a frente do de cima, prendendo-o nas laterais. O ar fresco entrou no quarto e, sem conter a alegria, ela riu, virando-se para Edward:

—Devo parecer maluca, não é? Nunca vi uma vidraça igual e, ter uma só para mim… — hesitou em busca de palavras que exprimissem seu contentamento.

—Você empresta graça a tudo, Isabella. Jamais me distraí tanto.

—Vendo me comportar como uma tola por-causa de uma janela? — Voltou-se para ela, desceu a parte inferior e, satisfeita, disse: — Enquanto eu estiver na fazenda, Edward, esta janela é minha. Deixe-me apreciá-la.

Isabella sentiu-lhe o calor do corpo e a respiração na orelha quando ele se aproximou a suas costas e murmurou:

—Estou tão contente quanto você.

Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que Edward pusesse as mãos em seus ombros. Surpresa com a idéia absurda, sacudiu a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

—Não me impeça de compartilhar sua alegria — ele pediu.

Isabella tentou se explicar, mas achava difícil pôr em palavras as fantasias que ele tornava realidade.

—Eu não fiz isso. Estava pensando em outra coisa. Sei como você fica feliz ao ajudar as pessoas.

Se ela se virasse, poderia tocá-lo, idéia era tentadora e ao mesmo tempo, estranha. Ele o fizera algumas vezes com extrema delicadeza, mas, a amedrontara. Quando Edward ficava muito perto, como naquele momento, o coração disparava, aflito. Percebeu que ele recuava ao ouvir o ruído das botas no soalho. Sentiu falta do calor do corpo dele, porém, mais tranqüila, virou-se da janela.

—Isabella, você não me deve nada. Este quarto precisava de uma janela. E o fato de você receber ar fresco e luz natural já é pagamento suficiente para mim. Caso você continue aqui ou não, a janela será sempre sua. Eu a comprei para você.

Edward bloqueava a porta com os ombros largos. Atraente demais, constatou ela ao observar- lhe o rosto. Testa larga, nariz reto, olhos escuros e de expressão penetrante. Lembrou-se daqueles lábios em suas mãos e na testa. Sabia que homens e mulheres se beijavam nos lábios. Tinha ouvido os cochichos de Alice e Rosalie tarde da noite.

Na escuridão, as irmãs haviam murmurado outros segredos. Imagens estranhas viam-lhe à mente ao ouvir falar sobre mãos de homens tocando suas peles e provocando enorme prazer. Tais imagens criaram vida ao olhar para as mãos de Edward. Uma onda de calor cobriu-lhe os seios e espalhou-se pelo pescoço e o rosto.

—Isabella?

Agitada, ela virou-se novamente para a janela. Precisava dizer algo que disfarçasse a estranha ansiedade sentida.

Ao ver os cavalos no pasto, além do estábulo, inspirou-se.

—Você prometeu me deixar ajudar a lidar com os potrinhos. — Apanhou as botas e acrescentou: — Estarei pronta num minuto.

Meio hesitante, ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e foi embora.

Em instantes, Isabella passava pela cozinha onde pegou o casaco quente que Edward lhe comprara. Seus passos ressoaram na escada antes de seguirem apressados pelo pátio.

—Os potros não vão a lugar algum, dona — Pony afirmou, rindo, quando Isabella parou ao lado dele. — Venha comigo para ver como trabalhamos.

Por volta do meio-dia, ela já tinha tirado o casaco. Os braços doíam por ter escovado os três potrinhos designados por Edward a seus cuidados. Estava se saindo bem, pensou quando tinha terminado essa parte e os levado, um a um, a dar voltas pelo curral. Durante as primeiras, segurava o cabresto com firmeza, mas depois, apenas a ponta de uma corda. O animal a seguia de perto, farejando-lhe os ombros ou ao longo das costas como os filhotes de Maisie em suas pernas.

—Acha que pode cuidar de cinco, Isabella? — Edward perguntou. Estava sentado na cerca, com o chapéu inclinado para trás e olhar satisfeito.— Pony afirma que você tem muito jeito.

Ela parou e o potro a empurrou com a cabeça, forçando-a a segurá-lo pelo cabresto.

—Comporte-se e eu lhe darei uma cenoura — murmurou antes de dirigir-se a Edward : — Pony disse isso?

—Ele garante que você é capaz de lidar com cinco. É uma grande responsabilidade. Trata- se dos melhores.

—Você vai vender os outros? — ela indagou ao olhar para o pasto onde mais de vinte potrinhos pastavam.

—Tenho compradores esperando por meus cavalos. Estes aqui são para ser ensinados. Se quiserem que eu trabalhe com eles, terão de me pagar mais.

—Que cavalos vai mandar para Dodge City?

—Os castrados de quatro ou cinco anos. Estão prontos Para ser usados pelo Exército. Acabaram de ser amansados e já podem ser montados. Vamos juntá-los dentro de uma semana, mais ou menos, e mandá-los embora. Quanto aos potrinhos que eu não vender, ficarão por aqui até que possam ser montados.

—Eu não calculava que exigissem tanto trabalho. Achei que bastava selar e montar.

—Quando alguém compra um cavalo meu, ele já foi amestrado e pode ser cavalgado. Todos, exceto os potros de um ano. Estes são muito novos para aguentar o peso.

Edward desceu da cerca e, ao se aproximar, riu ao ver o potro corcovear.

—Vamos, acalme-se. Está na hora de Isabella almoçar e nós vamos levá-lo para junto dos outros.

Abriu a porteira e ela o levou a um cercado pequeno onde uns dez dos potrinhos selecionados pastavam.

Isabella vestiu o casaco, deixado num dos mourões da cerca, e confessou enquanto acompanhava Edward para casa.

—Estou me sentindo culpada por não ajudar Esme esta manhã.

—Ela não vai se importar. Já trabalhava aqui antes de sua chegada e você está ganhando seu sustento.

De fato a criada os recebeu com um sorriso momentos depois.

—Lavem-se depressa, pois os outros já devem estar chegando. Eu lhes disse que podiam continuar a vir comer aqui. Pony reclamou estar cansado da própria comida.

—Você primeiro, Isabella — disse Edward, apontando para a bacia de água quente na pia.

—Isso mesmo. Assim poderá me ajudar a servir — acrescentou Esme.

O almoço estava apetitoso. Carne assada, com bolinhos fofos cozidos no molho, e uma travessa farta de legumes. Precisava aprender a fazer os bolinhos, pensou Isabella ao ir pondo os pratos arrumados pela criada na frente de cada homem. Finalmente, colocou um em seu lugar e o último diante da cadeira de braços de Esme.

Os homens comeram em silêncio e logo os pratos estavam vazios. Sem que fosse preciso pedir, Esme pegou mais carne, deixada no fogão para não esfriar, e a pôs na mesa para que repetissem. Isabella nunca tinha visto tanta fartura em sua vida. Em casa, as porções eram racionadas e apenas o pai podia repetir. Além de ser servido em primeiro lugar. Edward, por outro lado, não começava a comer até que todos o fizessem. Vendo seu prato vazio, ele indagou:

—Alimentou-se o suficiente? Como passou a manhã inteira lidando com os potros irrequietos, pensei que você estivesse faminta e quisesse repetir.

—Aceito mais um pouco — respondeu ela ao passar o prato para Esme servi-la. — Obrigada — agradeceu ao pegá-lo de volta e espetar o garfo num bolinho. — Ai, como eu gostaria de saber fazer uns tão bons.

—Não existe segredo algum. É só jogar colheradas da massa no molho fervendo, tampar a panela e deixar cozinhar por uns vinte minutos na chapa do lado — explicou Esme.

—Você fala como se fosse muito fácil.

—Ora, cada um de nós tem suas habilidades. Entendo muito pouco do trabalho de um estábulo.

Quando todos terminaram, Isabella levantou-se para tirar os pratos.

—Joe encontrou um gavião com a asa quebrada. Quer saber, Isabella, se você se importaria de cuidar dele ou se seria melhor acabar logo com o sofrimento do coitado — disse Edward.

—Vou dar uma olhada. Já cuidei de vários pássaros com asa quebrada. Podemos pôr o gavião numa gaiola que deixei atrás do estábulo com uma raposa. Ela já ficou boa e eu vou soltá-la.

Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar severo.

—Eu vi. Pony contou que você a tirou da armadilha ao lado do galinheiro. Não podemos ter raposas soltas por aí, Isabella. Se entrarem no galinheiro, vai ser o diabo!

—Ora, se você não gostou de eu tratar da raposa por que quer que eu cuide do gavião? Ele devia estar de olho nos pintinhos.

Edward deu de ombros.

—Sei lá. Detesto ver um animal machucado. Se tivesse encontrado a raposa antes de você, talvez a tivesse matado. Espero que, ao cair na armadilha, ela tenha aprendido a lição e fique longe daqui.

—Bem, vou ver o gavião depois — disse Isabella a deixar uns pratos na pia e voltar para pegar outros n mesa.

—Vá logo, menina. Eu arrumo a cozinha — Esme disse Com um olhar grato para a criada, ela pegou o casaco e acompanhou Edward para fora.

—Na verdade, você prefere ficar ao ar livre, não é. — indagou ele, sorrindo.

—Ora, posso trabalhar tanto fora como dentro de casa. Gosto muito de passar aquele limpador de tapete e ainda não quebrei nada lá na sala.

Edward a observou com olhar pensativo e, perto do estábulo a fez parar.

—Hoje à noite, Isabella, vamos ter tempo para sentar à mesa da cozinha. Quero mostrar outros livros e lhe ensinar algumas letras.

Ela o fitou com olhar sério, o coração exultando de alegria. Edward falava com tanta naturalidade como se oferecesse algo sem valor.

—Ficarei muito contente caso você tenha tempo para perder comigo.

Mais do que contente, gostaria de dizer. A possibilidade de entender aqueles sinaizinhos retorcidos fazia sua cabeça rodopiar.

—Não será uma perda de tempo. Aprender a ler é quase tão importante quanto respirar.

Logo você fará isso com a mesma facilidade.

Entraram no estábulo e ela percebeu que o seguia como os potrinhos tinham feito com ela de manhã. Estaria Edward, da mesma maneira, amansando-a para seus propósitos?, conjeturou.

Os sinaizinhos tinham nome e formato próprio, Isabella descobriu no decorrer da semana seguinte. Edward lhe garantiu que era inteligente e logo estaria lendo os livros que ele havia trazido da cidade, emprestados pela professora.

—Ela não perguntou para que você precisava deles? Sabe que estou aqui? — Isabella perguntou, assustada.

— Sabe, mas eu a fiz prometer que não contaria a ninguém. Ela se lembra de suas duas irmãs que frequentaram a escola por um ano. Porém, ignorava que vocês fossem três. Ela não tem seu pai em grande conta. E pediu para lhe dizer que suas irmãs vão bem. Ela conhece seus maridos.

Isabella debruçou-se sobre a mesa e perguntou com olhar ansioso:

—Elas estão felizes? Não são maltratadas?

—Pelos maridos? Duvido. Devem estar levando uma vida bem melhor do que a anterior, na casa de seu pai.

Isabella recostou-se na cadeira e refletiu sobre o que acabava de ouvir.

—Talvez eu possa ir vê-las qualquer dia e lhes dizer que estou bem. Pode ser que elas nem saibam que fugi de casa.

—Não sei se seria conveniente. Não quero que seu pai descubra onde você está, Isabella. Não tenho certeza do que ele pode fazer e não desejo apontar-lhe uma arma. Agora, me deixe ver seu caderno. Esme contou que você passou umas horas, à tarde, escrevendo letras.

Maggie o tirou de sob o livro e entregou a ele. Edward olhou-o rapidamente e sorriu.

—Você aprendeu a escrever meu nome. Acertou todas as letras. Foi Esme quem ensinou?

—Perguntei duas para ela. Não foi muito difícil. Fiz a linha reta do lado errado dos círculos do B, mas quando percebi e corrigi, aprendi depressa.

Tinha mesmo, pensou Edward. Sentiu um grande orgulho ao ver as linhas de letras de forma que ela havia escrito.

E depois, o próprio nome, mas em letra cursiva. Embora imperfeitas, estavam legíveis.

Porém, o que o comoveu foi ver o nome dele escrito três vezes, em letras de forma maiúsculas.

—Bem, vamos dar uma olhada no livro. Eu falo as palavras e você vê se as letras fazem sentido. Mas para isso, acho melhor me sentar perto de você — disse ele ao mudar-se para a cadeira ao lado da sua.

Ela o fitou com olhar tão desconfiado quanto o da raposa que ele tinha visto na gaiola, atrás do estábulo, na semana anterior. Quando aparecera, Isabella era uma criatura arisca, mas já havia mudado bastante.

Com o indicador sob a primeira palavra da página, ele a leu em voz bem alta:

—Este…

Isabella a repetiu baixinho e, ansiosa, indagou:

—O que quer dizer a palavra seguinte?

Edward viu Isabella parada à porta da sala e fez-lhe um sinal afirmativo, ciente de que ela ia se recolher ao quarto no segundo andar. Sua vigilância tinha acabado depois de alguns dias e ela não temia mais deixar os dois sozinhos. Num acordo tácito, Sophie dava a entender que percebia o afeto dele por Isabella e o aprovava.

—Edward?

Impaciente, Isabella empurrou-lhe o dedo para a palavra seguinte.

—…é — ele leu.

E então, bem devagar, palavra por palavra, leu a sentença inteira. Enlevada, Isabella as ouviu em silêncio e dando-se conta de que um novo mundo se abria para ela.

Novembro trouxe a primeira nevada. Os cachorrinhos ficavam presos no telheiro de lenha e Isabella ia vê-los todos os dias. Ensinava-os a ter contato com pessoas, agradava Maisie e limpava o lugar. Eles já tinham aprendido a beber leite na tigela e deixavam a mãe em paz grande parte do tempo. Também já começavam a comer restos de alimentos sólidos.

Edward refletia sobre a melhor maneira de dizer a Isabella que estava na hora de encontrar pessoas que os quisessem. Havia decidido ficar com um pelo menos, pois todos tinham traços do pai pastor. O marrom com manchas pretas seria útil para reunir os animais no pasto, caso Isabella não quisesse tê-lo por perto o dia inteiro.

Naquela manhã, com o balde de leite, Edward aproximou-se do telheiro no instante em que o sol surgia por trás dos pessegueiros. Lá dentro, os cachorrinhos latiam de fome.

Ele abriu a porta e a luz do sol iluminou o lugar. Edward parou abruptamente diante da cena com que se deparava. Uma cascavel, com certeza em busca de calor, tinha invadido o território de Maisie e encontrado a morte entre os dentes dela. Quase decepada ao meio, continuava pendurada lá. Mas antes de morrer, tinha desferido um golpe fatal na cadela que apenas tentara defender os filhotes.

Isabella não podia ver isso, resolveu depressa ao fechar a porta. A única janela do telheiro filtrava luz suficiente para ele enxergar. Antes de mais nada, encheu a tigela dos cachorrinhos com leite. Em seguida, pegou um saco de estopa, de uma pilha no canto, e enfiou o corpo de Maisie dentro. Depois, com uma pá, pôs também a cobra e amarrou a boca do saco com um pedaço de corda.

Naquele instante, ouviu a voz de Isabella, no terraço, falando com a gata. Ele saiu do telheiro, mas deixou a porta entreaberta.

—Você já deu leite para os cachorrinhos? — ela perguntou quando chegou perto e olhou para dentro. — Onde está Maisie? Já foi dar uma volta? Desde que os filhotes pararam de mamar, ela não fica muito aqui — comentou ao abaixar-se para cocar a barriga de um deles.

—Isabella …

Surpreso com a voz embargada, Edward limpou a garganta. No mesmo instante, Isabella ergueu-se e indagou:

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Só então notou o saco de estopa. — O que está aí dentro? O que aconteceu? — insistiu.

Olhou para o interior do telheiro, contou os cachorrinhos e curvou os ombros como se já soubesse o que ia ouvir.

—Foi com Maisie, não foi? O que aconteceu, Edward?

Ele lhe contou o mais depressa possível e com a máxima delicadeza, mas não adiantou. Mesmo o fato de a cachorra ter morrido para salvar os filhotes não lhe serviu de consolo. Seus olhos encheram-se de tristeza e, soluçando, ela deu vazão às lágrimas.

Percebendo algo errado, Pony tinha se aproximado a tempo de ouvir o relato de Edward.

Apanhou o saco e afastou-se.

Consternado com a tristeza de Isabella e desejando consolá-la, Edward abriu os braços. Bastou ela dar um passo para aninhar-se entre eles, o corpo sacudido por soluços que abafou, enterrando o rosto no peito dele.

Edward a amparava sem fazer pressão com os braços. Sobre sua cabeça, viu os empregados falar com Pony. Shay levantou a cabeça e, através de gestos, avisou que ajudaria a enterrar a cadela. Pouco depois, com uma pá na mão, ele acompanhava Pony para além do pomar.

Como não quisesse que Isabella os visse, Edward a virou em direção de casa, ela, porém, olhou para o telheiro.

—Será que não havia mais uma ali dentro? Talvez fosse um casal.

—Se havia, já se foi. Fiquei admirado com a aparição de uma. Nesta época do ano, as cobras já hibernaram. Vamos para casa.

—Você deve estar certo. Foi apenas falta de sorte. O melhor é não se apegar muito aos animais — murmurou ela, tentando enxugar as lágrimas com as mãos e ao começar a andar.

Edward entregou-lhe o lenço do pescoço.

—Pegue aqui, está limpo. Tirei da gaveta agora de manhã. Isabella aceitou e acabou de enxugar o rosto.

—Ora, esqueci o balde de leite. Você não quer dar um pouco para a gata? — ofereceu ele, parando.

—Seria bom. Ontem, ela tentou caçar um camundongo no estábulo e acabou caindo com o focinho no chão. A coitada não serve para mais nada.

Ao lado da escada do terraço, a bichana cinzenta olhou para a dona como se soubesse que ela falava a seu respeito.

—Uns imprestáveis vocês todos são — Isabella reclamou em tom choroso, mas sentou-se no segundo degrau da escada e pôs a gata no colo.

Edward foi buscar o balde leite, pensando nas palavras de Isabella. Talvez fossem verdadeiras em relação à gata cuja sobrevivência dependia do ser humano. Porém, ela era um consolo para a moça que a agradava. Por esse motivo, a gata merecia um lugar na fazenda.

Ao passar sob a porta, os acordes suaves invadiram o quarto. Isabella sentou-se depressa na cama, apurando os ouvidos. Se a intenção de Edward fora tentá-la, tinha escolhido a arma certa. Mas por acaso, pois não podia saber o quanto ela ansiava ouvir música. Guardava raras lembranças da infância, das poucas vezes em que fora à igreja, porém, adorava ouvir o chilrear dos passarinhos.

Quantas vezes não tinha parado o que fazia para ouvi-los melhor.

Naquela noite, a tentação era muito mais potente. Com a harmonia das cordas e da voz, Edward a chamava de maneira irresistível.

Saiu da cama e enrolou-se no acolchoado. A melodia cantada por Edward a atraía. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e deixou-se envolver pela canção que falava do amor perdido nos braços de outro. Atravessou a cozinha, o vestíbulo e parou a uns passos da porta da sala. Não queria perturbá- lo.

Segurando o acolchoado com firmeza, espiou. Edward estava sentado no chão, encostado no sofá e com a cabeça abaixada para o violão. Os dedos tangiam as cordas, produzindo acordes que lhe acompanhavam a voz.

Como se percebesse sua presença, ele levantou a cabeça.

—Isabella — murmurou e sorriu. — Eu não tinha certeza se você ainda estava acordada e podia me ouvir. Fico feliz por ter vindo até aqui.

Fascinada pela cena, Isabella retribuiu o sorriso. Viria, naturalmente. Essa música linda atrairia até as fadas da mata.

—Eu já estava deitada, mas ainda não tinha dormido — disse e deu-se conta de estar seminua sob o acolchoado.

—Não consegui dormir. Meus olhos teimavam em ficar abertos. Então, voltei aqui para baixo. Venha se sentar perto de mim, Isabella .

—Não estou vestida.

—Imaginei. Mas está bem coberta pelo acolchoado. Relutante, ela entrou na sala e sentou-se numa cadeira.

—Não, coração, sente-se aqui no chão, perto de mim.

—Está bem, desde que você continue tocando. ela concordou ao acomodar-se ao lado de Edward.

—Melhor assim. Agora, podemos cantar juntos. Tocou uns acordes e perguntou:

—Conhece esta canção?

Isabella tinha ouvido a mãe cantá-la muito tempo atrás, porém, ela seria incapaz de fazê-lo.

—Prefiro ouvir — murmurou.

Terminada aquela, Edward cantou outra de ritmo mais animado, seguida por uma lenta cujas palavras ele murmurava com suavidade.

As últimas notas ainda vibravam no ar quando ele espalmou a mão sobre as cordas, silenciando-as.

—Gostaria de aprender a tocar violão, Isabella?

—Ai, eu não seria capaz. Minhas mãos não são tão grandes quanto as suas e meus dedos não esticariam tanto.

Ele espalmou a mão sob a sua a fim de compará-las.

—Não concordo Isabella. Embora menores do que os meus, seus dedos são longos e esguios. Se quiser, eu a ensinarei.

A mão dele continuava sob a sua, irradiando calor, enquanto os olhos a fitavam com expressão sedutora.

Aflita, ela sentiu o coração começar a bater mais depressa. Dominada por uma sensação estranha, puxou a mão e a escondeu nas dobras do acolchoado.

—Acho que não quero — murmurou.

—Está com medo de mim, Isabella? Ainda não se convenceu de que eu jamais lhe farei mal algum? — Edward perguntou, com expressão triste.

—Eu não deveria ficar sozinha aqui com você.

—Esme está lá em cima. — Voltou a sorrir. — Ela me esfolaria vivo se eu a amedrontasse, Isabella. — Pôs o violão em seu colo. — Apenas passe o polegar da mão direita nas cordas quando eu avisar.

Passou o braço esquerdo sobre seus ombros e, com os dedos longos, prensou algumas cordas com firmeza.

—Agora.

Meio sem jeito, ela obedeceu, ouvindo a vibração das notas.

—De novo — ele mandou.

Enquanto Edward mudava a posição dos dedos, Maggie continuou a passar o polegar nas cordas, ouvindo sons diferentes.

Uma alegria imensa a dominou. Seu rosto iluminou-se e ela, sem se conter, riu.

—Está vendo? Você pode aprender. Vai me deixar ensiná-la, Isabella ? — perguntou, apertando-a no ombro.

A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto ela refletia. Como se sua resposta não importasse, Edward acrescentou num tom de indiferença:

—Podemos fazer isso umas duas noites por semana. Depois da aula de leitura.

—Você faz demais por mim. Nunca vou conseguir retribuir tudo isso. Não se trata de alguma coisa que eu possa pagar trabalhando, Edward.

Ele tornou a apertar-lhe o ombro, mas tirou a mão e levantou-se, deixando o violão em seu colo. Foi até a janela, afastou a cortina e deixou o olhar se perder na escuridão.

—Não estou pedindo nada a você, Maggie, exceto sua companhia. Deixe-me ser seu amigo.

Dominada por uma emoção profunda, Isabella passou a mão pela madeira acetinada do violão. Raramente sentia necessidade de chorar, mas naquele dia, duas vezes as lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Na primeira, de tristeza e, na segunda, de alegria. Edward Cullen queria ser seu amigo.


	7. Chapter 7

A vidraça comprada por Edward foi além das expectativas de Isabella. Constava de dois caixilhos que corriam um independente do outro. Ela experimentou levantar o de baixo para a frente do de cima, prendendo-o nas laterais. O ar fresco entrou no quarto e, sem conter a alegria, ela riu, virando-se para Edward:

—Devo parecer maluca, não é? Nunca vi uma vidraça igual e, ter uma só para mim… — hesitou em busca de palavras que exprimissem seu contentamento.

—Você empresta graça a tudo, Isabella. Jamais me distraí tanto.

—Vendo me comportar como uma tola por-causa de uma janela? — Voltou-se para ela, desceu a parte inferior e, satisfeita, disse: — Enquanto eu estiver na fazenda, Edward, esta janela é minha. Deixe-me apreciá-la.

Isabella sentiu-lhe o calor do corpo e a respiração na orelha quando ele se aproximou a suas costas e murmurou:

—Estou tão contente quanto você.

Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que Edward pusesse as mãos em seus ombros. Surpresa com a idéia absurda, sacudiu a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

—Não me impeça de compartilhar sua alegria — ele pediu.

Isabella tentou se explicar, mas achava difícil pôr em palavras as fantasias que ele tornava realidade.

—Eu não fiz isso. Estava pensando em outra coisa. Sei como você fica feliz ao ajudar as pessoas.

Se ela se virasse, poderia tocá-lo, idéia era tentadora e ao mesmo tempo, estranha. Ele o fizera algumas vezes com extrema delicadeza, mas, a amedrontara. Quando Edward ficava muito perto, como naquele momento, o coração disparava, aflito. Percebeu que ele recuava ao ouvir o ruído das botas no soalho. Sentiu falta do calor do corpo dele, porém, mais tranqüila, virou-se da janela.

—Isabella, você não me deve nada. Este quarto precisava de uma janela. E o fato de você receber ar fresco e luz natural já é pagamento suficiente para mim. Caso você continue aqui ou não, a janela será sempre sua. Eu a comprei para você.

Edward bloqueava a porta com os ombros largos. Atraente demais, constatou ela ao observar- lhe o rosto. Testa larga, nariz reto, olhos escuros e de expressão penetrante. Lembrou-se daqueles lábios em suas mãos e na testa. Sabia que homens e mulheres se beijavam nos lábios. Tinha ouvido os cochichos de Alice e Rosalie tarde da noite.

Na escuridão, as irmãs haviam murmurado outros segredos. Imagens estranhas viam-lhe à mente ao ouvir falar sobre mãos de homens tocando suas peles e provocando enorme prazer. Tais imagens criaram vida ao olhar para as mãos de Edward. Uma onda de calor cobriu-lhe os seios e espalhou-se pelo pescoço e o rosto.

—Isabella?

Agitada, ela virou-se novamente para a janela. Precisava dizer algo que disfarçasse a estranha ansiedade sentida.

Ao ver os cavalos no pasto, além do estábulo, inspirou-se.

—Você prometeu me deixar ajudar a lidar com os potrinhos. — Apanhou as botas e acrescentou: — Estarei pronta num minuto.

Meio hesitante, ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e foi embora.

Em instantes, Isabella passava pela cozinha onde pegou o casaco quente que Edward lhe comprara. Seus passos ressoaram na escada antes de seguirem apressados pelo pátio.

—Os potros não vão a lugar algum, dona — Pony afirmou, rindo, quando Isabella parou ao lado dele. — Venha comigo para ver como trabalhamos.

Por volta do meio-dia, ela já tinha tirado o casaco. Os braços doíam por ter escovado os três potrinhos designados por Edward a seus cuidados. Estava se saindo bem, pensou quando tinha terminado essa parte e os levado, um a um, a dar voltas pelo curral. Durante as primeiras, segurava o cabresto com firmeza, mas depois, apenas a ponta de uma corda. O animal a seguia de perto, farejando-lhe os ombros ou ao longo das costas como os filhotes de Maisie em suas pernas.

—Acha que pode cuidar de cinco, Isabella? — Edward perguntou. Estava sentado na cerca, com o chapéu inclinado para trás e olhar satisfeito.— Pony afirma que você tem muito jeito.

Ela parou e o potro a empurrou com a cabeça, forçando-a a segurá-lo pelo cabresto.

—Comporte-se e eu lhe darei uma cenoura — murmurou antes de dirigir-se a Edward : — Pony disse isso?

—Ele garante que você é capaz de lidar com cinco. É uma grande responsabilidade. Trata- se dos melhores.

—Você vai vender os outros? — ela indagou ao olhar para o pasto onde mais de vinte potrinhos pastavam.

—Tenho compradores esperando por meus cavalos. Estes aqui são para ser ensinados. Se quiserem que eu trabalhe com eles, terão de me pagar mais.

—Que cavalos vai mandar para Dodge City?

—Os castrados de quatro ou cinco anos. Estão prontos Para ser usados pelo Exército. Acabaram de ser amansados e já podem ser montados. Vamos juntá-los dentro de uma semana, mais ou menos, e mandá-los embora. Quanto aos potrinhos que eu não vender, ficarão por aqui até que possam ser montados.

—Eu não calculava que exigissem tanto trabalho. Achei que bastava selar e montar.

—Quando alguém compra um cavalo meu, ele já foi amestrado e pode ser cavalgado. Todos, exceto os potros de um ano. Estes são muito novos para aguentar o peso.

Edward desceu da cerca e, ao se aproximar, riu ao ver o potro corcovear.

—Vamos, acalme-se. Está na hora de Isabella almoçar e nós vamos levá-lo para junto dos outros.

Abriu a porteira e ela o levou a um cercado pequeno onde uns dez dos potrinhos selecionados pastavam.

Isabella vestiu o casaco, deixado num dos mourões da cerca, e confessou enquanto acompanhava Edward para casa.

—Estou me sentindo culpada por não ajudar Esme esta manhã.

—Ela não vai se importar. Já trabalhava aqui antes de sua chegada e você está ganhando seu sustento.

De fato a criada os recebeu com um sorriso momentos depois.

—Lavem-se depressa, pois os outros já devem estar chegando. Eu lhes disse que podiam continuar a vir comer aqui. Pony reclamou estar cansado da própria comida.

—Você primeiro, Isabella — disse Edward, apontando para a bacia de água quente na pia.

—Isso mesmo. Assim poderá me ajudar a servir — acrescentou Esme.

O almoço estava apetitoso. Carne assada, com bolinhos fofos cozidos no molho, e uma travessa farta de legumes. Precisava aprender a fazer os bolinhos, pensou Isabella ao ir pondo os pratos arrumados pela criada na frente de cada homem. Finalmente, colocou um em seu lugar e o último diante da cadeira de braços de Esme.

Os homens comeram em silêncio e logo os pratos estavam vazios. Sem que fosse preciso pedir, Esme pegou mais carne, deixada no fogão para não esfriar, e a pôs na mesa para que repetissem. Isabella nunca tinha visto tanta fartura em sua vida. Em casa, as porções eram racionadas e apenas o pai podia repetir. Além de ser servido em primeiro lugar. Edward, por outro lado, não começava a comer até que todos o fizessem. Vendo seu prato vazio, ele indagou:

—Alimentou-se o suficiente? Como passou a manhã inteira lidando com os potros irrequietos, pensei que você estivesse faminta e quisesse repetir.

—Aceito mais um pouco — respondeu ela ao passar o prato para Esme servi-la. — Obrigada — agradeceu ao pegá-lo de volta e espetar o garfo num bolinho. — Ai, como eu gostaria de saber fazer uns tão bons.

—Não existe segredo algum. É só jogar colheradas da massa no molho fervendo, tampar a panela e deixar cozinhar por uns vinte minutos na chapa do lado — explicou Esme.

—Você fala como se fosse muito fácil.

—Ora, cada um de nós tem suas habilidades. Entendo muito pouco do trabalho de um estábulo.

Quando todos terminaram, Isabella levantou-se para tirar os pratos.

—Joe encontrou um gavião com a asa quebrada. Quer saber, Isabella, se você se importaria de cuidar dele ou se seria melhor acabar logo com o sofrimento do coitado — disse Edward.

—Vou dar uma olhada. Já cuidei de vários pássaros com asa quebrada. Podemos pôr o gavião numa gaiola que deixei atrás do estábulo com uma raposa. Ela já ficou boa e eu vou soltá-la.

Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar severo.

—Eu vi. Pony contou que você a tirou da armadilha ao lado do galinheiro. Não podemos ter raposas soltas por aí, Isabella. Se entrarem no galinheiro, vai ser o diabo!

—Ora, se você não gostou de eu tratar da raposa por que quer que eu cuide do gavião? Ele devia estar de olho nos pintinhos.

Edward deu de ombros.

—Sei lá. Detesto ver um animal machucado. Se tivesse encontrado a raposa antes de você, talvez a tivesse matado. Espero que, ao cair na armadilha, ela tenha aprendido a lição e fique longe daqui.

—Bem, vou ver o gavião depois — disse Isabella a deixar uns pratos na pia e voltar para pegar outros n mesa.

—Vá logo, menina. Eu arrumo a cozinha — Esme disse Com um olhar grato para a criada, ela pegou o casaco e acompanhou Edward para fora.

—Na verdade, você prefere ficar ao ar livre, não é. — indagou ele, sorrindo.

—Ora, posso trabalhar tanto fora como dentro de casa. Gosto muito de passar aquele limpador de tapete e ainda não quebrei nada lá na sala.

Edward a observou com olhar pensativo e, perto do estábulo a fez parar.

—Hoje à noite, Isabella, vamos ter tempo para sentar à mesa da cozinha. Quero mostrar outros livros e lhe ensinar algumas letras.

Ela o fitou com olhar sério, o coração exultando de alegria. Edward falava com tanta naturalidade como se oferecesse algo sem valor.

—Ficarei muito contente caso você tenha tempo para perder comigo.

Mais do que contente, gostaria de dizer. A possibilidade de entender aqueles sinaizinhos retorcidos fazia sua cabeça rodopiar.

—Não será uma perda de tempo. Aprender a ler é quase tão importante quanto respirar.

Logo você fará isso com a mesma facilidade.

Entraram no estábulo e ela percebeu que o seguia como os potrinhos tinham feito com ela de manhã. Estaria Edward, da mesma maneira, amansando-a para seus propósitos?, conjeturou.

Os sinaizinhos tinham nome e formato próprio, Isabella descobriu no decorrer da semana seguinte. Edward lhe garantiu que era inteligente e logo estaria lendo os livros que ele havia trazido da cidade, emprestados pela professora.

—Ela não perguntou para que você precisava deles? Sabe que estou aqui? — Isabella perguntou, assustada.

— Sabe, mas eu a fiz prometer que não contaria a ninguém. Ela se lembra de suas duas irmãs que frequentaram a escola por um ano. Porém, ignorava que vocês fossem três. Ela não tem seu pai em grande conta. E pediu para lhe dizer que suas irmãs vão bem. Ela conhece seus maridos.

Isabella debruçou-se sobre a mesa e perguntou com olhar ansioso:

—Elas estão felizes? Não são maltratadas?

—Pelos maridos? Duvido. Devem estar levando uma vida bem melhor do que a anterior, na casa de seu pai.

Isabella recostou-se na cadeira e refletiu sobre o que acabava de ouvir.

—Talvez eu possa ir vê-las qualquer dia e lhes dizer que estou bem. Pode ser que elas nem saibam que fugi de casa.

—Não sei se seria conveniente. Não quero que seu pai descubra onde você está, Isabella. Não tenho certeza do que ele pode fazer e não desejo apontar-lhe uma arma. Agora, me deixe ver seu caderno. Esme contou que você passou umas horas, à tarde, escrevendo letras.

Maggie o tirou de sob o livro e entregou a ele. Edward olhou-o rapidamente e sorriu.

—Você aprendeu a escrever meu nome. Acertou todas as letras. Foi Esme quem ensinou?

—Perguntei duas para ela. Não foi muito difícil. Fiz a linha reta do lado errado dos círculos do B, mas quando percebi e corrigi, aprendi depressa.

Tinha mesmo, pensou Edward. Sentiu um grande orgulho ao ver as linhas de letras de forma que ela havia escrito.

E depois, o próprio nome, mas em letra cursiva. Embora imperfeitas, estavam legíveis.

Porém, o que o comoveu foi ver o nome dele escrito três vezes, em letras de forma maiúsculas.

—Bem, vamos dar uma olhada no livro. Eu falo as palavras e você vê se as letras fazem sentido. Mas para isso, acho melhor me sentar perto de você — disse ele ao mudar-se para a cadeira ao lado da sua.

Ela o fitou com olhar tão desconfiado quanto o da raposa que ele tinha visto na gaiola, atrás do estábulo, na semana anterior. Quando aparecera, Isabella era uma criatura arisca, mas já havia mudado bastante.

Com o indicador sob a primeira palavra da página, ele a leu em voz bem alta:

—Este…

Isabella a repetiu baixinho e, ansiosa, indagou:

—O que quer dizer a palavra seguinte?

Edward viu Isabella parada à porta da sala e fez-lhe um sinal afirmativo, ciente de que ela ia se recolher ao quarto no segundo andar. Sua vigilância tinha acabado depois de alguns dias e ela não temia mais deixar os dois sozinhos. Num acordo tácito, Sophie dava a entender que percebia o afeto dele por Isabella e o aprovava.

—Edward?

Impaciente, Isabella empurrou-lhe o dedo para a palavra seguinte.

—…é — ele leu.

E então, bem devagar, palavra por palavra, leu a sentença inteira. Enlevada, Isabella as ouviu em silêncio e dando-se conta de que um novo mundo se abria para ela.

Novembro trouxe a primeira nevada. Os cachorrinhos ficavam presos no telheiro de lenha e Isabella ia vê-los todos os dias. Ensinava-os a ter contato com pessoas, agradava Maisie e limpava o lugar. Eles já tinham aprendido a beber leite na tigela e deixavam a mãe em paz grande parte do tempo. Também já começavam a comer restos de alimentos sólidos.

Edward refletia sobre a melhor maneira de dizer a Isabella que estava na hora de encontrar pessoas que os quisessem. Havia decidido ficar com um pelo menos, pois todos tinham traços do pai pastor. O marrom com manchas pretas seria útil para reunir os animais no pasto, caso Isabella não quisesse tê-lo por perto o dia inteiro.

Naquela manhã, com o balde de leite, Edward aproximou-se do telheiro no instante em que o sol surgia por trás dos pessegueiros. Lá dentro, os cachorrinhos latiam de fome.

Ele abriu a porta e a luz do sol iluminou o lugar. Edward parou abruptamente diante da cena com que se deparava. Uma cascavel, com certeza em busca de calor, tinha invadido o território de Maisie e encontrado a morte entre os dentes dela. Quase decepada ao meio, continuava pendurada lá. Mas antes de morrer, tinha desferido um golpe fatal na cadela que apenas tentara defender os filhotes.

Isabella não podia ver isso, resolveu depressa ao fechar a porta. A única janela do telheiro filtrava luz suficiente para ele enxergar. Antes de mais nada, encheu a tigela dos cachorrinhos com leite. Em seguida, pegou um saco de estopa, de uma pilha no canto, e enfiou o corpo de Maisie dentro. Depois, com uma pá, pôs também a cobra e amarrou a boca do saco com um pedaço de corda.

Naquele instante, ouviu a voz de Isabella, no terraço, falando com a gata. Ele saiu do telheiro, mas deixou a porta entreaberta.

—Você já deu leite para os cachorrinhos? — ela perguntou quando chegou perto e olhou para dentro. — Onde está Maisie? Já foi dar uma volta? Desde que os filhotes pararam de mamar, ela não fica muito aqui — comentou ao abaixar-se para cocar a barriga de um deles.

—Isabella …

Surpreso com a voz embargada, Edward limpou a garganta. No mesmo instante, Isabella ergueu-se e indagou:

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Só então notou o saco de estopa. — O que está aí dentro? O que aconteceu? — insistiu.

Olhou para o interior do telheiro, contou os cachorrinhos e curvou os ombros como se já soubesse o que ia ouvir.

—Foi com Maisie, não foi? O que aconteceu, Edward?

Ele lhe contou o mais depressa possível e com a máxima delicadeza, mas não adiantou. Mesmo o fato de a cachorra ter morrido para salvar os filhotes não lhe serviu de consolo. Seus olhos encheram-se de tristeza e, soluçando, ela deu vazão às lágrimas.

Percebendo algo errado, Pony tinha se aproximado a tempo de ouvir o relato de Edward.

Apanhou o saco e afastou-se.

Consternado com a tristeza de Isabella e desejando consolá-la, Edward abriu os braços. Bastou ela dar um passo para aninhar-se entre eles, o corpo sacudido por soluços que abafou, enterrando o rosto no peito dele.

Edward a amparava sem fazer pressão com os braços. Sobre sua cabeça, viu os empregados falar com Pony. Shay levantou a cabeça e, através de gestos, avisou que ajudaria a enterrar a cadela. Pouco depois, com uma pá na mão, ele acompanhava Pony para além do pomar.

Como não quisesse que Isabella os visse, Edward a virou em direção de casa, ela, porém, olhou para o telheiro.

—Será que não havia mais uma ali dentro? Talvez fosse um casal.

—Se havia, já se foi. Fiquei admirado com a aparição de uma. Nesta época do ano, as cobras já hibernaram. Vamos para casa.

—Você deve estar certo. Foi apenas falta de sorte. O melhor é não se apegar muito aos animais — murmurou ela, tentando enxugar as lágrimas com as mãos e ao começar a andar.

Edward entregou-lhe o lenço do pescoço.

—Pegue aqui, está limpo. Tirei da gaveta agora de manhã. Isabella aceitou e acabou de enxugar o rosto.

—Ora, esqueci o balde de leite. Você não quer dar um pouco para a gata? — ofereceu ele, parando.

—Seria bom. Ontem, ela tentou caçar um camundongo no estábulo e acabou caindo com o focinho no chão. A coitada não serve para mais nada.

Ao lado da escada do terraço, a bichana cinzenta olhou para a dona como se soubesse que ela falava a seu respeito.

—Uns imprestáveis vocês todos são — Isabella reclamou em tom choroso, mas sentou-se no segundo degrau da escada e pôs a gata no colo.

Edward foi buscar o balde leite, pensando nas palavras de Isabella. Talvez fossem verdadeiras em relação à gata cuja sobrevivência dependia do ser humano. Porém, ela era um consolo para a moça que a agradava. Por esse motivo, a gata merecia um lugar na fazenda.

Ao passar sob a porta, os acordes suaves invadiram o quarto. Isabella sentou-se depressa na cama, apurando os ouvidos. Se a intenção de Edward fora tentá-la, tinha escolhido a arma certa. Mas por acaso, pois não podia saber o quanto ela ansiava ouvir música. Guardava raras lembranças da infância, das poucas vezes em que fora à igreja, porém, adorava ouvir o chilrear dos passarinhos.

Quantas vezes não tinha parado o que fazia para ouvi-los melhor.

Naquela noite, a tentação era muito mais potente. Com a harmonia das cordas e da voz, Edward a chamava de maneira irresistível.

Saiu da cama e enrolou-se no acolchoado. A melodia cantada por Edward a atraía. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e deixou-se envolver pela canção que falava do amor perdido nos braços de outro. Atravessou a cozinha, o vestíbulo e parou a uns passos da porta da sala. Não queria perturbá- lo.

Segurando o acolchoado com firmeza, espiou. Edward estava sentado no chão, encostado no sofá e com a cabeça abaixada para o violão. Os dedos tangiam as cordas, produzindo acordes que lhe acompanhavam a voz.

Como se percebesse sua presença, ele levantou a cabeça.

—Isabella — murmurou e sorriu. — Eu não tinha certeza se você ainda estava acordada e podia me ouvir. Fico feliz por ter vindo até aqui.

Fascinada pela cena, Isabella retribuiu o sorriso. Viria, naturalmente. Essa música linda atrairia até as fadas da mata.

—Eu já estava deitada, mas ainda não tinha dormido — disse e deu-se conta de estar seminua sob o acolchoado.

—Não consegui dormir. Meus olhos teimavam em ficar abertos. Então, voltei aqui para baixo. Venha se sentar perto de mim, Isabella .

—Não estou vestida.

—Imaginei. Mas está bem coberta pelo acolchoado. Relutante, ela entrou na sala e sentou-se numa cadeira.

—Não, coração, sente-se aqui no chão, perto de mim.

—Está bem, desde que você continue tocando. ela concordou ao acomodar-se ao lado de Edward.

—Melhor assim. Agora, podemos cantar juntos. Tocou uns acordes e perguntou:

—Conhece esta canção?

Isabella tinha ouvido a mãe cantá-la muito tempo atrás, porém, ela seria incapaz de fazê-lo.

—Prefiro ouvir — murmurou.

Terminada aquela, Edward cantou outra de ritmo mais animado, seguida por uma lenta cujas palavras ele murmurava com suavidade.

As últimas notas ainda vibravam no ar quando ele espalmou a mão sobre as cordas, silenciando-as.

—Gostaria de aprender a tocar violão, Isabella?

—Ai, eu não seria capaz. Minhas mãos não são tão grandes quanto as suas e meus dedos não esticariam tanto.

Ele espalmou a mão sob a sua a fim de compará-las.

—Não concordo Isabella. Embora menores do que os meus, seus dedos são longos e esguios. Se quiser, eu a ensinarei.

A mão dele continuava sob a sua, irradiando calor, enquanto os olhos a fitavam com expressão sedutora.

Aflita, ela sentiu o coração começar a bater mais depressa. Dominada por uma sensação estranha, puxou a mão e a escondeu nas dobras do acolchoado.

—Acho que não quero — murmurou.

—Está com medo de mim, Isabella? Ainda não se convenceu de que eu jamais lhe farei mal algum? — Edward perguntou, com expressão triste.

—Eu não deveria ficar sozinha aqui com você.

—Esme está lá em cima. — Voltou a sorrir. — Ela me esfolaria vivo se eu a amedrontasse, Isabella. — Pôs o violão em seu colo. — Apenas passe o polegar da mão direita nas cordas quando eu avisar.

Passou o braço esquerdo sobre seus ombros e, com os dedos longos, prensou algumas cordas com firmeza.

—Agora.

Meio sem jeito, ela obedeceu, ouvindo a vibração das notas.

—De novo — ele mandou.

Enquanto Edward mudava a posição dos dedos, Maggie continuou a passar o polegar nas cordas, ouvindo sons diferentes.

Uma alegria imensa a dominou. Seu rosto iluminou-se e ela, sem se conter, riu.

—Está vendo? Você pode aprender. Vai me deixar ensiná-la, Isabella ? — perguntou, apertando-a no ombro.

A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto ela refletia. Como se sua resposta não importasse, Edward acrescentou num tom de indiferença:

—Podemos fazer isso umas duas noites por semana. Depois da aula de leitura.

—Você faz demais por mim. Nunca vou conseguir retribuir tudo isso. Não se trata de alguma coisa que eu possa pagar trabalhando, Edward.

Ele tornou a apertar-lhe o ombro, mas tirou a mão e levantou-se, deixando o violão em seu colo. Foi até a janela, afastou a cortina e deixou o olhar se perder na escuridão.

—Não estou pedindo nada a você, Maggie, exceto sua companhia. Deixe-me ser seu amigo.

Dominada por uma emoção profunda, Isabella passou a mão pela madeira acetinada do violão. Raramente sentia necessidade de chorar, mas naquele dia, duas vezes as lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Na primeira, de tristeza e, na segunda, de alegria. Edward Cullen queria ser seu amigo.


	8. Chapter 8

A ausência dos empregados significava mais trabalho para Edward e Shay. Isabella tentava disfarçar a alegria quando sua ajuda era requisitada.

—Detesto deixar você com todo o serviço da casa — disse a Esme enquanto calçava as

botas.

—Não me venha com essa história, menina. Você adora lidar com os cavalos. Não pense que engana uma velha como eu.

Isabella disfarçou o sorriso.

—Confesso que é melhor do que tirar o pó da sala. E hoje vou ter de fazer a casinha para Rascal. Edward disse que, mais tarde, talvez a gente vá à cidade para tentar vender os outros cachorrinhos. Você acha que meu pai vai ficar sabendo se eu aparecer em Green Rapids?

—Isso ninguém sabe. Só quando você chegar lá. Talvez nem então. Seu pai costuma ir muito à cidade?

—Não, só umas duas vezes por mês. Difícil ele descobrir. Além do mais, Edward saberá o que fazer, não acha? Mesmo se meu pai estiver lá e me vir.

—Olhe, tricotei umas luvas para você não enregelar as mãos lá fora — disse Esme ao tirá- las do bolso.

Atônita com tal generosidade, Isabella aceitou o presente.

—Ai, Esme, quanta bondade! Você já fez o cachecol e, agora, as luvas? Muito obrigada. Desse jeito, vou ficar mimada — agradeceu enquanto as observava. — São lindas. Acho que não serei capaz de tricotar tão bem.

—Caso forem ao armazém escolha a lã para o cachecol de Edward. Diga a Conrad Carson para pôr em minha conta. Eu pagarei e você me dará o dinheiro quando vender os cachorrinhos.

—Tem certeza, Esme? Não vai atrapalhar sua vida?

—Não seja tola. Vá logo cuidar dos potrinhos.

Isabella não queria se endividar, mas a idéia de fazer um presente para Beau era tentadora demais.

—Obrigada, Esme — murmurou e saiu.

Rascal, balançando a cauda, a esperava junto à escada. Alguém tinha lhe posto uma coleira de couro na qual prendia-se uma das pontas de uma corda nova e comprida. A outra estava amarrada na grade do terraço. Curvou-se e a agradou na cabeça.

—Você vai ter de ficar aqui e começar a aprender a guardar a casa. Tenho montanhas de trabalho me esperando no estábulo.

Ganidos lastimosos a acompanharam enquanto se afastava.

—A cadelinha não gosta de ficar sem você, não é? — Edward comentou ao vê-la chegar. Ele estava limpando as baias e parou com o forcado no chão para falar.

—Quer que eu faça isto? — Isabella ofereceu, embora estivesse ansiosa para ir ao curral onde os potrinhos aguardavam sua atenção.

Edward sorriu.

—Não, obrigado. Sei que você prefere outro serviço.

—Não é verdade. Basta você mandar e eu continuo a limpar as baias em seu lugar.

—Saia de meu caminho e vá cuidar dos potrinhos —-disse ele ao levantar o forcado cheio de palha suja.

Ela afastou-se um pouco e parou.

—Obrigada pela coleira de Rascal e por prendê-la com uma corda comprida.

—Não fui eu quem fez isso. Só pode ter sido Shay — disse Edward.

Shay? Isabella refletiu enquanto atravessava o estábulo e saía pela porta de trás, rumo ao curral. O homem sempre a surpreendia.

Na véspera, havia nevado o suficiente para cobrir o chão. Além da cerca, as éguas se alimentavam. Algumas estavam em volta do cocho feito por Shay e Edward. Tinham saído do telheiro quando o sol havia surgido e o vento, parado. Agora, revezavam entre trechos de capim que varava a neve e o feno no cocho.

—Venham até aqui — Isabella chamou os potrinhos.

Pegou o cabresto do mais próximo que balançou a cabeça e corcoveou como se quisesse frustrar seus planos. Ela, porém, o segurou com firmeza.

—Nada disso, seu malandro — ela o repreendeu em voz enérgica.

Numa obediência imediata, ele baixou a cabeça e cheirou-lhe o peito. Isabella riu alto e o acariciou no pescoço enquanto murmurava palavras sem nexo no ouvido dele. Era o tom de voz que surtia efeito e não o sentido das palavras, ela sabia. Isso e tocá-los com delicadeza davam mais resultados positivos do que as chicotadas com que o pai castigava seus animais.

Ainda segurando o cabresto, começou a escovar o potro. Viu um arrepio percorrer as costas do animal e tornou a rir.

—Está gostando, não é? Pois eu também gosto muito de cuidar de você.

—Admiro seu jeito de lidar com eles — elogiou Shay a suas costas, fazendo-a olhar por sobre o ombro.

—E muito fácil cuidar de animais. Basta tratá-los com bondade para eles se tornarem dóceis. — Continuou a escovar o potro. — Shay, muito obrigada pela coleira que pôs em minha cadelinha e pela corda nova para prendê-la. Estou lhe devendo algum dinheiro?

—Algumas coisas na vida, dona, vêm sem etiqueta de preço. A minha intenção foi manter a cachorrinha longe do estábulo para que não fosse esmagada pela pata de um cavalo. Esse fora o maior número de palavras que tinha ouvido Shay pronunciar, pensou Maggie ao vê-lo voltar para o estábulo.

Terminou de escovar o potro e prendeu a corda no cabresto a fim de fazê-lo trotar pelo curral. Ficava no centro e ele corria em volta. De repente, o potro iniciou um galope desajeitado. Isabella puxou a corda e o forçou a retomar o passo inicial.

—Ele está indo muito bem, não está? — indagou Edward sentado na cerca. O sol estava atrás dele e Isabella teve de proteger os olhos com a mão a fim de fitá-lo.

—Pretende ficar com ele? Este potro é alto e dará uma ótima montaria para você.

—Não sei. Cord McPherson está procurando dois potrinhos para os irmãos de Rachel. Ele quer que os meninos amestrem os próprios cavalos. Esse aí parece esperto e dócil. Acho que serve para o propósito de Cord.

Isabella concordou comum gesto de cabeça. O potro era muito mais do que isso. Esse era o problema com animais. Uma pessoa se apegava a eles e, depois, tinha de se separar. Poucos dias atrás, ela havia jurado não fazer mais isso.

Puxou a corda, trazendo o animal para perto. Ele levantou a cabeça e relinchou alto e demoradamente. Isabella sorriu de tal exuberância, afagou-o e o soltou no pasto.

—Acho que esse e o preto são ideais para os rapazinhos — ela sugeriu a Edward. — Vou gastar algum tempo com os dois e domá-los bem.

—Ótimo. No caminho para a cidade, vamos parar e informar Cord sobre os dois — Edward disse ao descer da cerca enquanto Isabella começava a escovar outro potro.

Sorridente com a calça nova, o chapéu de aba larga, comprado, por ele, o cachecol e as luvas, Isabella subiu na carroça, recusando-se a aceitar-lhe a ajuda da mão estendida. Um dia desses, teria de ensiná-la a apreciar a cortesia de um homem, pensou Edward ao bater as rédeas nas costas da parelha.

No momento, ia apreciar a alegria de Isabella em sua primeira saída da fazenda. Ela estava fulgurante. Não havia outra palavra para descrever a expressão de seus olhos azuis ao contemplar a estrada. Nenhuma outra poderia fazer jus às faces rosadas e aos lábios sorridentes.

Lábios que ele havia beijado três vezes, lembrou ele. Teve de se controlar para não experimentá-los outra vez nesse momento. A cada novo dia, ela se tornava uma tentação mais poderosa. Ele não podia se enganar. Estava decidido a seduzir esta criatura desconfiada.

—Você trouxe a pistola? — ela perguntou.

—Nunca saio de casa sem ela. Por quê? Está preocupada com alguma coisa? Ela virou-se para fitá-lo.

—E se encontrarmos meu pai? Devo fugir correndo? Não quero que você se meta em confusão por minha causa.

—Prometi protegê-la, Isabella. Está duvidando de mim? Ainda nem vimos sinal de seu pai. Ela suspirou e sentou-se mais perto de Edward.

—Não. Acho que precisava apenas ouvir sua promessa outra vez.

A fim de distraí-la, Edward mudou de assunto, passando a descrever a fazenda dos McPherson.

Como não ficasse longe, logo chegaram.

Isabella arregalou os olhos enquanto percorriam a alameda de entrada. Havia uma casa enorme e várias construções em volta.

—Que lugar lindo! A senhora que faz aquele pão macio mora aqui?

—Mora, sim e chama-se Rachel. Você vai gostar dela. Como se houvesse sido chamada, uma mulher jovem,de cabelos escuros, saiu ao terraço de trás e observou a aproximação da carroça.

—Boa tarde — cumprimentou ao descer a escada. — Você deve ser Isabella — acrescentou sorridente.

\- Sou, sim — respondeu Isabella menos desconfiada.

Edward pulou da carroça e estendeu as mãos para ajudá-la a descer. Como antes ao subir, ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Porém, ele insistiu em voz baixa, mas autoritária:

—Por favor, Isabella, não seja teimosa.

Perplexa, ela permitiu que Edward a pegasse pela cintura e a pusesse no chão. Em dúvida, perguntou ao ouvido dele:

—Agi certo?

—Sim, como devia. — Virou-a para a vizinha. — Vou conversar com Cord, Rachel, e deixar Isabella com você para se conhecerem melhor.

—Será um prazer. Cord está no estábulo. Converse o tempo que quiser com ele, Edward. Há dias que não recebo a visita de uma mulher e estou muito contente com a de Isabella.

Meia hora depois, seguiam novamente pela estrada. A conversa com Cord McPherson tinha saído a contento. Haviam acertado o negócio desde que os irmãos de Rachel e Cord gostassem dos potrinhos escolhidos. Disso, Edward não tinha dúvida. Após mais uma semana sob os cuidados de Isabella, os animais estariam em condições excelentes e poderiam ser entregues. Então, seria feito o depósito de uma boa soma na conta bancária de Edward.

—O que você achou de Rachel? — Edward perguntou.

—Ela é muito bonita. E faz pãezinhos doces com canela deliciosos. Já estavam feitos, naturalmente. Mas nunca provei um tão bom. Ora, na verdade só comi pãozinho doce com canela uma vez na vida. Foi quando o homem do armazém deu uns pacotinhos de canela, noz moscada e gengibre em pó para minha mãe, dizendo que era presente de Natal. — Suspirou. — Foi tão bom sentir aquele sabor outra vez. Eu nem me lembrava mais dele. — Sorriu ao pensar em outra coisa.

— Sabe, Edward, tomei bastante cuidado com as palavras que falava. Não usei nenhuma daquelas feias.

— Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Isabella.

E mais do que ele imaginara ser possível, admitiu para surpresa própria. Ela havia aprendido tanta coisa nas últimas semanas, desde cozinhar a escrever letras e palavras, a ler muitas no livro, com dificuldade, mas numa determinação admirável. Também se comportava de maneira muito melhor. Passou o braço por sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela levantou o olhar surpreso, mas sem traço do antigo medo.

— Tenho certeza de que Rachel gostou de conhecer você. Observou-a e tomou uma decisão.

Uma sobre a qual já havia pensado.

— Quero comprar outro vestido para você. Assim, quando for visitar Rachel novamente, vai se sentir uma dama.

— Não sou uma. Não passo de Isabella swan e pessoas como eu não chegam nunca a ser

damas.

— Pois você vai se tornar uma e logo. Aliás, já está a caminho. Quando conseguir ler meus

livros, souber somar e subtrair, ninguém acreditará que você não nasceu para ser uma dama da cabeça aos pés.

Isabella riu, mas ao fitá-lo, ficou séria.

— É isso que você quer, Edward?

—Quero que você seja feliz. Caso aprender a usar vestidos e ser feminina não a agrade, se preferir trabalhar como homem limpando baias, eu concordarei.

—Não há uma maneira de eu fazer as duas coisas e você gostar de mim?

Ele apertou o braço em sua cintura e puxou as rédeas, forçando a parelha a parar no meio da estrada.

— Isabella, gosto de você mais do que imagina. Esse não é o ponto em questão. Você pode usar calça de homem para trabalhar com os potros e vestido na hora do jantar, tudo bem.

Com a mão em seu ombro, Edward a fez virar-se para ele.

— Você vai me beijar? — indagou Isabella ao desviar o olhar dele para os cavalos.

— Não, se você não quiser — respondeu ele, determinado a não impor a vontade.

— Eu não me importo e até gosto, você sabe. Já disse isso. É que quando você me beija, fico trêmula por dentro, com o rosto queimando e não sei o que fazer, como retribuir o beijo.

Edward curvou a cabeça e Isabella fechou os olhos, com o rosto virado para ele.

— Edward, me ensine a beijar. Quero fazer certinho para você.

— Basta seguir meu exemplo — murmurou ele. Sabia que ela o deixaria fazer o que bem entendesse.

Pensando nos lugares que ansiava acariciar, sentiu calor nas mãos.

Beijou-a, então, deliciando-se com seu sabor ao abrir os lábios. Ela o imitou e logo suspirava de prazer.

— Você está com gosto de bala de alcaçuz.

— Cord me deu uma no estábulo. Os irmãos de Rachel gostam muito e ele deixa um vidro lá com elas.

Mantinham as bocas muito próximas, roçando os lábios quando falavam.

— Você tomou chá com açúcar, não foi?

Ela abafou uma exclamação e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

Isabella não lhe negaria nada, percebeu ele, excitado. Apenas uma vez, decidiu, permitiria

que a mão tocasse seu seio. Baixou-a do ombro para a cintura e Isabella, com naturalidade, rodeou- lhe o pescoço com os braços, deixando o busto desprotegido.

Seu casaco era grosso, mas a forma inequívoca de um seio de mulher encontrou a mão ávida de Edward. Ela abafou um gritinho e respirou fundo.

— Jamais alguém me tocou aí — balbuciou ao inclinar a cabeça para trás e fitá-lo.

— Foi o que pensei. Gostaria de tocá-la sem ser por cima do casaco, meu bem.

— Você vai?

— Não. O que gostaria de fazer e o que considero certo para nós são duas coisas completamente diferentes. —Afastou a mão de seu seio e a pôs novamente no ombro. — Qualquer dia destes, vamos falar sobre isto outra vez. Agora, temos de ir para a cidade e tratar de várias coisas lá.

Apanhou as rédeas e as estalou nas costas da parelha que recomeçou a andar.

— Você gostaria de se casar algum dia? — Edward perguntou, tentando falar em tom casual. Isabella aconchegou-se a ele.

— Não sei. Talvez valesse a pena por causa dos beijos e das carícias. Mas acho que não gostaria da outra parte. Muitas noites, ouvi minha mãe chorando por causa da brutalidade de meu pai que fazia a cama deles bater contra a parede.

O coração de Edward confrangeu-se ao ouvi-la.

— Não deve ser assim, Isabella. Homens e mulheres… — Calou-se. Como poderia explicar àquela mulher, e criança ao mesmo tempo, que amar poderia ser ótimo e proporcionar a satisfação e a alegria mais profundas ao alcance da humanidade? — Em outra oportunidade, conversaremos sobre isso — prometeu ele.

Até então, seria aconselhável que encontrasse as palavras certas para explicar o próprio modo de pensar sem constranger Isabella.

O armazém a deixou maravilhada, Edward percebeu pelo brilho em seus olhos quando passaram pela porta larga de carvalho. As duas folhas tinham vidros biselados e ela parou para ver como a luz, ao atravessá-los, refletia prismas no chão. Se a mistura de odores de couro, maçãs, especiarias e tabaco eram opressivos para Edward, afetava Isabella de maneira diferente.

Numa curiosidade ávida, ela percorreu os olhos pela infinidade de artigos expostos. Encantou-se com as peças de tecido empilhadas no balcão. Com a mão no braço de Edward, apertou-o ao sussurrar:

— O dono tem um verdadeiro tesouro aqui, não tem?

— Olhe à vontade. Vou conversar com uns homens lá ao lado do aquecedor e ver se encontro compradores para os cachorrinhos.

Nem mesmo a perspectiva de perder os filhotes queridos de Maisie ofuscou a animação de Isabella por se encontrar entre tantas coisas lindas. Soltou o braço de Edward, tirou as luvas, que pôs no bolso, e foi olhar de perto as novidades.

Mais uma vez, imaginou se não estava no céu, aquele lugar que a mãe garantia existir além do sol e da lua e para onde as pessoas boas eram levadas misteriosamente após a morte. Se tal lugar existia realmente não podia ser mais atraente do que onde se encontrava, refletiu.

Aproximou-se da mesa onde estavam botinhas para mulheres. Lindas, eram abotoadas no lado e tinham saltinhos. Não que precisasse de algo tão fino. Elas não serviriam para andar pelo estábulo ou no galinheiro.

Ah, lá\ Suspirou. Numa prateleira alta, com porta de vidro, havia umas roupas de tecido fino e renda. Crispou as mãos ao pensar como se sentiria ao possuir algo tão lindo.

— Posso lhe mostrar alguma coisa? — perguntou a jovem vendedora, sorrindo, mas com olhar incrédulo para a roupa de Isabella.

— O que é aquilo na prateleira mais alta? — perguntou, apontando.

— São roupas de baixo para senhoras. Como anáguas, camisas e calções.

— São muito caras? — Percebeu que falara numa voz tímida. Limpou a garganta e disse: — Ora, não tem importância. Preciso de outra coisa. Quero ver lã para tricô.

— Pois não. Vamos até ali.

A vendedora a levou até outro balcão e tirou, da prateleira embaixo, uma caixa com novelos de várias cores.

— Quantos serão necessários para um cachecol? D. Esme, lá da fazenda de Edward Cullen, onde estou trabalhando, disse que posso pegar alguns. — Chegou mais perto e acrescentou baixinho: — O cachecol é para ele.

— Dois novelos dão. Marrom claro ficará bem em Edward. Esme quer que ponha na conta dela? — a moça indagou ao pegar a lã.

— Sim, por favor.

A vendedora embrulhou os novelos e Isabella agradeceu ao pegar o pacote, escondendo-o sob o casaco.

Satisfeita com a compra, ela olhou para Edward que continuava a conversar com os homens ao lado do aquecedor. Porém, ele notou e acenou-lhe.

— Venha cá, Isabella, e pegue a lista de compras feita por Esme. Peça a Cora para providenciar tudo.

De cabeça baixa, não querendo expor o rosto aos homens, ela se aproximou, pegou o papel e afastou-se depressa.

— Seu nome é Isabella? — Cora perguntou ao ler a lista. — Foi você quem escreveu isto? É açúcar mascavo ou branco que querem?

Maggie olhou para as palavras escritas em letra de forma por Sophie.

— Eu me chamo Isabella, sim. Esme fez a lista. Quanto ao açúcar, usamos branco na mesa, mas vi bastante na despensa. Deve ser o mascavo.

— Bem, o resto está claro. As latas de banha estão lá naquele canto. Por favor, pegue uma.

Não quer escolher uma cesta de maçãs para Esme?

Sentindo-se importante, Isabella seguiu as instruções da moça. Levantou o olhar quando Edward tirou a cesta de sua mão.

— Deixe que eu carrego isto. Sabe, Harry quer um cachorrinho e Herm Dorchester, dois

— ele contou com ar satisfeito.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração. Mas essa era uma das razões para terem vindo à cidade. Não podia culpar Edward por alcançar o objetivo e, se ele lhe desse algum dinheiro da venda dos cachorrinhos, ela pagaria Esme. Talvez até sobrasse um tanto. Gostaria bem de substituir a camisa velha por uma daquelas de tecido fino e renda, lá da prateleira mais alta.

— Eles vão à fazenda buscá-los?

— Amanhã — Edward respondeu enquanto tirava dinheiro do bolso para pagar as compras.

— Espere um instante, Edward. Vou pôr tudo numa caixa de papelão — disse Cora.

Pouco depois, Edward punha a caixa no ombro e, com a mão livre, pegava a cesta de maçãs.

— Vamos, Isabella? Por favor, abra a porta para mim. Até mais ver, pessoal — despediu-se.

Colocou a cesta e a caixa na parte de trás da carroça. Isabella já havia subido e o esperava sentada no banco. Ao acomodar-se a seu lado, ele perguntou:

— Você reconheceu algum daqueles homens?

Ela olhou para o armazém e viu que um deles espiava pela janela. Ao encontrar seu olhar, ele virou-se de costas.

— Não. Nas poucas vezes em que vim à cidade, não prestei atenção em ninguém. E meu pai não recebe muita gente na fazenda. Só de vez em quando, aparece alguém para comprar um garrafão.

Beau franziu a testa.

— Garrafão?! Seu pai tem uma destilaria clandestina por acaso?

— Tem. Diz que foi a forma mais fácil que arranjou para ganhar dinheiro.


	9. Chapter 9

— Você quase não bebe, não é, Edward? — Estavam sentados no sofá e Isabella o observava dedilhar as cordas do violão. Ao vê-lo concordar com um gesto de cabeça, acrescentou: — Foi o que pensei. Nunca senti cheiro de bebida alcoólica em você.

— Seu pai bebe muita, daquela que vende?

— Ora, ele é seu melhor freguês. — Pensativa, calou-se por um instante. — Sabe, ando querendo ir ver minha mãe e verificar se ela está bem.

Edward parou de tocar. O perigo de Isabella se encontrar com Charlie Swan e ser vítima de nova sova, o assustava.

— Você acha que é uma boa idéia? Quer que eu a acompanhe?

— Não. Pretendo entrar em casa às escondidas enquanto ele estiver na destilaria. Fica na mata, atrás do estábulo e ele vai lá de dois em dois dias.

— Você vai correr o risco de ele a encontrar e isso não me agrada nem um pouco. Isabella baixou a cabeça.

— Preciso fazer isso.

Não tinha o direito de proibi-la de ir procurar a mãe, refletiu Edward, mas podia desencorajá-

la.

— Como chegará lá? E como sabe se seu pai não vai castigar sua mãe quando descobrir que

ela a recebeu em casa?

— Não faço idéia. Sem dúvida, é loucura eu ir até a casa onde sofri tanto, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar com minha mãe.

— Não posso impedi-la de ir, Isabella, e nem vou tentar. Mas será que você não quer esperar até Joe e Rad voltarem? Eles chegarão dentro de dois dias.

Ela ergueu bem a cabeça e dirigiu-lhe um olhar bravo.

— Imagina que eu o deixaria aqui, justamente na ausência dos empregados? Pelo jeito, você não me conhece muito bem, Edward cullen.

Bem, isso lhe daria dois dias para fazê-la mudar de idéia.

— Acho que a conheço tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa, meu bem. Sei que é uma pessoa leal, especialmente em relação a sua mãe. Não tinha certeza se sua lealdade se estendia a mim também.

Seu olhar suavizou-se e ela o tocou no rosto. — Sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você.

Jamais gostei tanto assim de alguém.

— Já amou uma pessoa, Isabella? Além de sua mãe e talvez de suas irmãs?

— Não sinto o mesmo tipo de afeto por você, Edward. E completamente diferente. Amar minha mãe é um sentimento natural.

— Eu também não sinto por você o que sentia por meus pais, embora fosse amor. Falo de algo que só existe entre um homem e uma mulher.

— Você está dizendo que me ama? Pensei que gostasse de mim apenas como amigo. Foi isso que me disse que queria ser.

— Acredito que sejamos. Mas isso não quer dizer que, um dia, não venhamos a ser mais do que amigos.

— De que dia está falando? — ela perguntou desconfiada. — Esta conversa tem alguma coisa a ver com a maneira com que pegou em meu seio quando estávamos indo à cidade?

A única saída era confiar na sorte e arriscar, decidiu Edward.

— Estou falando sobre pedir que se case comigo.

Pronto. Não podia ter sido mais claro. Por um momento, temeu havê-la assustado além da

conta.

Isabella recusou-se a fitá-lo e levantou-se num movimento brusco.

— Você não tem de fazer isso. Não quero que sinta piedade de mim a ponto de pensar que deve se casar comigo — disse ela, virando-se de costas.

— Eu jamais me casaria com alguém por piedade. Uma vez, achei que amava uma namorada e quase me casei com ela. Porém, ela se interessou por outro rapaz enquanto eu estava na guerra. Depois de algum tempo, quando vim para Kansas e comprei a fazenda, conheci uma outra por quem poderia ter me apaixonado. Porém, ela já estava noiva. E eu não cobiço a mulher do próximo, Isabella.

Enquanto Isabella falava, ela virou-se de frente, com olhar perscrutador.

— Eu sei. Você jamais olharia para uma mulher comprometida. Mas, aposto como existem muitas moças por aí que ficariam felizes se você as procurasse.

— Talvez. Eu, porém, só me casarei por amor.

— Está me dizendo… — Sacudiu a cabeça. —- Não, está caçoando de mim.

Edward precisou fazer um grande esforço para continuar sentado. Temia afugentá-la. Numa voz pausada e firme, declarou:

— Eu não mentiria a você. Eu te amo. Desejo que se case comigo e me dê filhos. Isabella mordeu o lábio.

— Você está falando em fazer aquela coisa entre homem e mulher, não é? — Ela estremeceu e apertou os braços contra o peito. — Não acho que eu possa fazer isso. Não é uma questão de medo. Mas não gosto da idéia de ser propriedade de um homem.

— Ninguém possui outro ser humano, Isabella. Não mais. Pelo menos, neste país. — Edward levantou-se então e Isabella baixou os braços ao vê-lo se aproximar. — Foi por isso que tivemos uma guerra, para que as pessoas ficassem livres. Não acho que a luta fosse apenas em favor dos pretos que eram escravos, mas também das mulheres e de todos os oprimidos. Posso ser dono de meus cavalos, de minha vaca e do cachorrinho que você me deu, mas nunca serei o dono da mulher com quem me casar.

— Se eu não quisesse fazer aquilo, não seria forçada? — ela indagou, os olhos com uma umidade suspeita.

— Eu nunca a obrigaria a fazer qualquer coisa contra sua vontade — ele garantiu, mas não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso. —Sem dúvida, tentaria convencê-la. De qualquer jeito, não a forçaria a dormir em minha cama.

— Posso pensar primeiro? — ela indagou, virando-se para a janela.

— Você está chorando? Eu disse alguma coisa…

— Não. Nunca imaginei que alguém, como você, me dissesse essas coisas. Eu não queria me casar só para escapar de meu pai como Alice e Rosalie fizeram. — Virou-se a fim de fitá-lo e Eward sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver suas lágrimas. — Não sei se elas são felizes. Não quero me casar com você sem ter certeza de que não estou cometendo um erro do qual não poderei mais escapar.

Edward não podia mais resistir. Aconchegou-a entre os braços e sentiu-lhe a tensão. Fechou os olhos desejando que ela relaxasse e permitisse ser acariciada. Com as mãos em suas costas, curvou- se para beijar a base de seu pescoço, exposta pela gola aberta do vestido. Hesitou ao ouvir-lhe o suspiro desanimado.

— Gosto desse negócio de beijar, Edward. E talvez venha a gostar do resto, mas minha mãe afirma que é errado uma mulher deitar-se na cama de um homem a não ser que seja a do marido.

— Sua mãe está certa. Você quer que eu fale com o pastor para nos casar?

— Não tenho certeza se te amo. Mas acho uma delícia quando me beija. Também não posso me lembrar de ninguém, além de você e Esme, com quem eu gostaria de morar.

Isabella o acariciou nos cabelos e Edward sentiu seu corpo relaxar e moldar-se ao dele.

— Edward , você me beijaria na boca?

Como um homem sedento, a quem se oferecia um copo de água, ele aceitou o convite. Tocou-lhe os lábios com meiguice, mexendo-os cautelosamente. Com a língua, explorou-os, encorajando-se quando ela não só se mostrou receptiva à intimidade como também a retribuiu.

— Sabe, quando ouvia Alice e Rosalie falar a respeito de beijar, eu não imaginava que fosse assim — ela murmurou meio sem fôlego. — Você me provoca calor e arrepios nos lugares mais estranhos. E cada vez que isso acontece, gosto mais.

Edward levou a mão direita de suas costas ao peito e, com agilidade, desabotoou o vestido. Sob ele, apenas a camisa velha, de tecido frágil, cobria seus seios. Não havia botões ou um cordão para abri-la.

— E se eu rasgar isto? — ele indagou.

— E a única camisa que tenho. A outra virou um trapo. Eu a lavo todas as noites na bacia e a estendo na cadeira para secar.

— Bem, vou ter de lhe comprar duas — disse ele ao rasgá-la, vencido pela impaciência.

Seus seios eram redondos e firmes. A imaginação dele sobre sua exuberância tornou-se realidade ao encher a mão com um deles.

Isabella estremeceu. Edward a observou e viu o leve rosado espalhar-se do tesouro que acariciava para as faces.

— Ai, como gosto do que você está fazendo comigo — ela balbuciou numa voz abafada.

— Vai gostar disto também.

Ele curvou a cabeça e capturou, na boca, o bico rosado que o fascinava. Delicadamente, sugou-o, sentindo-o desabrochar.

Num ritmo inconfundível, seu corpo sacudiu contra o dele. Com as mãos em suas nádegas, puxou-a de encontro aos quadris.

— Isabella, Isabella — ele murmurou numa voz abafada.

— Acho que estou gostando disto mais do que deveria — ela comentou ao tirar as mãos da cabeça de Edward e endireitar o corpo.

Ele a soltou, mas sem conseguir desviar os olhos do seio cujo mamilo havia saboreado. A pele tinha o brilho das pérolas que ele vira, um dia, numa joalheria. Enquanto o admirava, o bico tornou a enrijecer.

— Acho melhor nos casarmos imediatamente, Isabella. Você me amando ou não, não creio que vá me rejeitar.

Com dedos trêmulos, ela abotoou o vestido. Edward a observava em silêncio, ciente de que o controle dele fora testado ao máximo. Numa voz tão trêmula quanto os dedos, ela murmurou:

— Vou para meu quarto. Você é um homem poderoso, Edward. Deve ter feito isto muitas vezes, pois consegue me abalar por dentro. Preciso refletir a respeito de tudo sem sentir suas mãos em mim.

Já ia saindo, mas da porta, virou-se. Com um sorriso triste, mas tentador, pediu:

— Cante algo para mim, Edward. Uma canção sobre o amor.

Ele pegou o violão e tocou as primeiras notas. E enquanto Isabella se afastava, ele entoou uma canção sobre o amor encontrado sob a copa de um salgueiro e nos braços de uma mulher de olhos azuis.

Ouviu seus passos na cozinha e o ruído da porta do quartinho abrindo-se. Mas não se fechou

mais.

Então, continuou cantando para Isabella numa voz suave e apaixonada, acompanhado pelo

bater do coração exultante.

Rad e Joe chegaram no dia seguinte, antes do almoço. Do curral, Isabella ouviu a voz alta dos dois no pátio e o tom interrogativo e exaltado da de Edward. Algo estava errado. Ela continuou a trabalhar com o último potro. Como falasse com ele, não conseguia entender sobre o que os homens discutiam. Tão logo terminou e levou o animal ao pasto, dirigiu-se ao estábulo que atravessou depressa, saindo pela porta da frente.

No pátio, os homens se agrupavam com Edward no centro.

— Você não explicou direito — esbravejou ele ao encarar Rad. — Estava com o dinheiro e, agora, não sabe que fim ele levou?!

Isabella, que já atravessava o pátio, voltou e escondeu-se atrás da porta aberta do estábulo antes de ser vista por Edward. Não queria constrangê-lo, pois a questão não lhe dizia respeito. Pelo que entendera, Rad tinha perdido o dinheiro da venda dos cavalos. Lamentava o fato por causa de Edward que contava com esse dinheiro para pagar a última parcela da hipoteca da fazenda.

Os homens mudaram de posição e Joe Armstrong tornou-se o centro das atenções. Isabella o viu sacudir a cabeça, dar de ombros e enfiar as mãos nos bolsos.

— Só sei que Rad tinha o dinheiro enquanto estava jogando pôquer e, quando nos encontramos depois, ele havia sumido.

— Você perdeu meu dinheiro numa maldita mesa de pôquer?! — Edward trovejou.

Com olhar de desdém, Rad soltou uma gargalhada. Afastou-se do grupo, dirigindo-se à montaria em cuja sela pulou num movimento ágil.

— Dane-se, Cullen! Pouco me importa em que você acredita. Estou indo embora. Pode arranjar outro empregado.

— Este cavalo é meu! — Edward gritou.

— Fique sossegado. Vou deixar este pangaré no estábulo de aluguel da cidade.

Sacudindo os punhos cerrados no ar, Edward praguejou violentamente. Assustada, Isabella estremeceu enquanto Shay o segurava pelos ombros e dizia algo que ela não ouviu. Horrorizada, viu Rad ir embora num galope desenfreado.

No mesmo instante, Edward correu para o estábulo, acompanhado por Shay e Joe. Isabella afastou-se para um canto, mas furioso como estava, Edward nem deu por sua presença. Em poucos minutos, tinha encilhado o garanhão dele.

— Espere um pouco, patrão, vou com o senhor — disse Joe, tirando um cavalo descansado de uma baia.

— Você tem dois minutos. — Virou-se para o fundo do estábulo e gritou: — Isabella! Ela saiu do canto onde estava e aproximou-se depressa.

— Estou aqui.

— Cuide do cavalo em que Joe veio. Ele precisa ser desencilhado e enxugado. Não o deixe comer nem beber água até que esfrie.

— Está bem — ela respondeu ao ir pegar o animal exausto perto do terraço.

Ele ainda arfava e espuma de suor salpicava-lhe de branco as ilhargas. Isabella levou-o ao estábulo, tirou a sela, que largou no chão, e voltou com ele para fora a fim de fazê-lo caminhar. Segurava o cabresto e falava mansamente enquanto davam voltas pelo pátio.

Em menos tempo do que ela achara possível, Edward saiu cavalgando do estábulo, seguido por Joe. Morta de preocupação, os acompanhou com o olhar. Jamais teria imaginado que Edward fosse capaz de fúria semelhante.

— Ele não está bravo com a senhora, dona. Não teria levantado a voz se não houvesse perdido a cabeça. — Shay estava a sua frente, com olhar raivoso. — Rad meteu-se numa grande encrenca. Parece que perdeu o dinheiro num jogo de pôquer e o patrão quer tirar-lhe o couro.

— Eu sei que Edward estava bravo, pois contava com aquele dinheiro. — Olhou para a nuvem de poeira na estrada. — Ele não estava armado, não é?

— O patrão não vai precisar de uma pistola.

Shay afastou-se e Isabella estremeceu de preocupação.

Já era noite quando os dois voltaram e desmontaram à entrada do estábulo onde Pony os recebeu. De sua janela, Isabella ficou aliviada ao ver Edward escorregar para o chão, toca umas palavras com Joe e dirigi-se para casa. Eles tinham vindo sozinhos, sem o xerife numa óbvia perseguição e nenhum dos dois parecia estar machucado como se houvessem brigado. Ela afastou- se da janela e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Não conseguia entender a desonestidade de Rad. Edward tinha confiado nele. Talvez essa fosse a pior parte da questão. Ter a confiança traída machucava mais do que levar uma sova. Apesar da porta fechada, era possível ouvir as vozes de Esme e Edward na cozinha. O arrastar de uma cadeira lhe disse que Edward fora convencido a sentar-se e jantar.

— Será que ela está acordada? — Isabella ouviu e foi até a porta.

Escutou a cadeira arrastar-se de novo e os passos de Edward aproximando-se.

— Isabella? — ele chamou baixinho como se não quisesse acordá-la caso já estivesse dormindo.

Ela abriu a porta e o fitou. Entristeceu-se ao ver-lhe o olhar desanimado.

— Boa noite, Edward. Você o encontrou?

— Não. Em algum ponto da estrada, ele deve ter entrado na mata. Não estava no estábulo de aluguel e tanto eu como Joe não vimos rastro algum dele rumo à cidade. Não deve ter sido difícil escapar de nós. Nem pensei na possibilidade de ele sair da estrada e se esconder em algum lugar perto daqui. Eu só pensava em chegar depressa à cidade.

— Ele roubou seu dinheiro, Edward?

— Sem dúvida alguma. Joe contou que tinha deixado Rad num bar, jogando pôquer. Quando ele apareceu no hotel, no meio da noite, afirmou que havia sido atacado por dois sujeitos na rua. Joe não acreditou, pois Rad não mostrava sinais do assalto no corpo e muito menos na roupa que nem amassada estava.

— Ele perdeu tudo? — indagou Isabella que não podia imaginar alguém jogar soma tão alta, perdê-la e ir embora simplesmente.

— Não creio. Deve ter guardado um tanto para si próprio. Só sei que chegaram aqui de mãos vazias. E aquele fi… — Não terminou a expressão. — Ele estava mentindo. Tão certo quanto eu me encontrar aqui, aquele homem mentiu para mim e ficou uma fera por eu não acreditar nele.

— Você acha que ele roubou seu cavalo?

Rad tinha chamado o animal de pangaré. Um grande atrevimento, Isabella pensou, pois todos os cavalos de Edward eram excelentes. Nascidos ali, ele os escolhia a dedo e só conservava os melhores.

— Caso tenha feito isso, será enforcado quando o apanharem. E se eu puser minha mão nele primeiro, não sobrará pescoço para passarem a corda — Edward garantiu em tom raivoso.

Isabella sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a ameaça e tocou-o no braço.

— Não suje suas mãos, Edward . Ele não vale isso. Ele olhou para seus dedos e, depois, fitou-a com uma sombra de sorriso.

— Venha se sentar comigo. Preciso de companhia.

— Pensei que Esme estivesse na cozinha.

— Eu a mandei se deitar. — Pôs a mão sobre a sua. — Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas.

— Não, de jeito nenhum. Dizer o que devo fazer é um direito seu, Edward. Eu trabalho aqui.

— Eu estava furioso e gritei com você, Isabella. Você não merecia isso.

— Não sou tão sensível assim. Já gritaram muito comigo. Olhe, seu jantar está esfriando.

Joe comeu alguma coisa?

— Sim, lá na cidade. — Os olhos dele brilharam, afastando a expressão sombria. — Ora, quase esqueci o que fiz enquanto ele comia. — Espere aqui.

Edward pegou o casaco, vestiu-o e saiu. Isabella sentiu um arrepio de frio provocado pelo ar gelado que entrou pela porta. Foi até a janela e o viu atravessar o pátio depressa, a silhueta escura contrastando com a neve.

Ele sumiu dentro do estábulo e reapareceu em questão de segundos. A passos largos, voltou.

Era apenas uma sombra, mas o sorriso permitia um lampejo dos dentes brancos ao luar.

Isabella passou para a cozinha a tempo de vê-lo entrar e tirar o casaco. Com um pacote na mão, Edward aproximou-se.

— Comprei algo para você no armazém. Cora não estava lá, por isso, não pude perguntar de qual você gostaria. E o velho Conrad, o dono do armazém, gostava de todas. Ele exibiu um sorriso malicioso quando fiz a compra, porém, não se atreveu a perguntar para quem era — contou ao entregar-lhe o pacote.

— É para mim? — perguntou Isabella ao pegá-lo, embora soubesse que ele estava cumprindo a promessa.

Com dedos trêmulos, tentou desamarrar o barbante e, impaciente, Edward tirou o canivete do

bolso.

— Deixe que eu corte isto — disse ao fazê-lo. — Agora, abra. Bem devagar, ela afastou o papel e ergueu as peças delicadas.

— Ai, misericórdia, Edward .exclamou em tom reverente ao desdobrar uma das camisas.

— Gostou? — perguntou ele ao tocar a fileira de botõezinhos do corpete. Os olhos de Isabella encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Você disse que ia me dar duas camisas em lugar da rasgada, mas não que ia comprar

umas tão finas.

Edward franziu a testa ao ver-lhe as lágrimas.

— Quando Carson me mostrou estas, resolvi comprá-las. Talvez ele tivesse uma como a sua velha, mas eu queria lhe dar estas com rendas e botõezinhos.

— Ele vai pensar que sou teúda e manteúda — balbuciou ela ao imaginar o que mais poderia ser considerada.

Afinal, Edward a vinha mantendo havia semanas. Além de lhe dar casa e comida, tinha providenciado roupas como jamais ela sonhara possuir.

— Conrad não faz idéia para quem comprei as camisas.

— Bem, Cora me viu com você lá no armazém.

— Eu não me importo — afirmou Edward, refletindo que não devia explicações a ninguém e de ter intenções honradas. — Pretendo convencê-la a se casar logo, Isabella.

A lembrança das mãos dele em sua pele e da boca no seio veio-lhe à mente. Tinha certeza absoluta de que ele abriria esses botõezinhos da camisa nova. A onda de calor, que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias, a dominou. Imaginou se conseguiria suportar tal estímulo. Edward havia dito que não a forçaria a nada e ela acreditara.

Mas tentaria persuadi-la a dormir na cama dele. E seria impossível negar-lhe qualquer coisa. Não apenas porque lhe devia muito como também por causa do quanto seu corpo o desejava. Até naquele momento, a pele e os seios ansiavam pelas carícias dele. Só Deus sabia como reagiria quando Edward afastasse as cobertas da cama e a convidasse para se deitar com ele.

Se ao menos pudesse conversar com Rosalie e Alice. Elas lhe explicariam como uma esposa deveria satisfazer as necessidades do marido na cama. Porém, não saberia onde procurá-las em Green Rapids, além de ser impossível ir à cidade desacompanhada.

Bem, restava a mãe. Iria procurá-la no dia seguinte. Não que ela conseguisse satisfazer as exigências do marido, mas poderia lhe esclarecer um pouco do mistério dessa questão de homem e mulher. Perguntar a Edward, nem pensar. Ele já conhecia sua ignorância em tudo e não precisava de mais provas.

No dia seguinte, tão logo terminasse as tarefas da manhã, escaparia sem contar a ninguém aonde ia. Depois de verificar se o pai estava na destilaria, passaria alguns minutos em companhia da mãe. Ao pensar nela, sentiu um aperto de saudade no coração.

— Isabella, venha se sentar a meu lado — pediu Edward.

— Está bem. Deixe só eu guardar isto — concordou ela, sorrindo.

Dobrou as camisas e as deixou na cama. Depois, encontraria um lugar apropriado para guardá-las. Poderia ser na prateleira, ao lado das meias e dos calções. Estes ficariam mais feios e grosseiros perto das peças delicadas dadas por Edward. Na parede, estavam os pregos onde pendurava as calças de homem, usadas para trabalhar, os dois vestidos e as camisas. Tudo presente dele.

Nunca se sentira tão rica, pensou ao correr o olhar pelo quarto e pará-lo nas cortinas que Esme pendurara na véspera. Mas voltou-o logo para as camisas de cambraia, renda e botõezinhos que ilustravam tão bem a bondade de Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

Nunca as tarefas da manhã tinham levado tanto tempo. E, justamente naquele dia, Edward havia lhe pedido para ordenhar a vaca.

Curioso como a perspectiva de rever a mãe a deixava tão feliz. Especialmente considerando- se o fato de haver fugido de casa e jurado nunca mais pôr os pés lá.

Assim que acabou de ordenhar a vaca, Isabella levou o balde com o leite à pequena leiteria, construção arejada, perto do riacho. Ali, ele não azedava nem no verão.

— Já terminou todas as tarefas? — Edward indagou da porta.

— Quase — Isabella respondeu, esperando que ele não a incumbisse de outro serviço.

— Eu só queria avisá-la que vamos percorrer os pastos a fim de trazer os potros e as mães para perto do estábulo.

Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio. Edward e os empregados estariam longe quando ela saísse para ir visitar a mãe. Só faltava dar um jeito para Esme não perceber nada. Ia ser difícil, mas, tinha de tentar. Pela atitude de Edward, ela não teria outra oportunidade. Dentro de poucos dias, ele cumpriria a ameaça.

Ou seria promessa? Não importava, pois de qualquer forma, ela se casaria. Para ser honesta consigo mesma, não encontrava motivo algum para se lamentar quando refletia sobre a questão.

— Vou para casa daqui a pouco — disse a Edward ao juntar-se a ele. — Antes, quero brincar com os cachorrinhos. Você não encontrou ninguém que queira o último?

— Estou pensando em perguntar a Cord McPherson se os irmãos de Rachel não gostariam de ficar com ele. O cão pastor que têm já está velho e talvez precisem de um novo. — Fitou-a e sorriu. — Ele não ficaria muito longe e você poderia ir vê-lo de vez quando.

— No dia em que entregar os potros, você poderá mostrar o cachorrinho — sugeriu ela.

— Você vai querer me acompanhar quando eu for lá? Talvez já tenha novidades para contar a Rachel.

— Que novidades? Edward suspirou.

— Nós vamos nos casar, Isabella. Esqueceu? Naturalmente quer que Rachel saiba por você.

— Ora, ela não se interessa por mim e vai pensar que você foi fisgado à força. Ele aconchegou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

— Você ainda não entendeu, Isabella Swan? Vou me casar com você porque quero e te amo. Não se esqueça disto nem por um segundo sequer.

— Bem, não vamos nos casar hoje. Você tem de juntar as éguas e os potros antes que comece a nevar.

Edward olhou para as nuvens cinzentas e baixas a oeste.

— E provavelmente antes do pôr do sol. Não se esqueça do cachecol quando for ao estábulo à tarde. O vento está aumentando e Esme a esfolará viva se você ficar com dor de garganta. — Curvou-se e a beijou. — Fique perto de casa hoje, Maggie. Prometa. Não quero me preocupar com você.

Ela apenas sorriu, esperando que ele aceitasse o gesto como sinal de sua obediência. Não poderia concordar com palavras se pretendia escapar pela estrada tão logo ele sumisse de vista no pasto.

— Mamãe?

A casa estava no mais absoluto silêncio e Isabella não via sinal de fumaça na chaminé.

Desmontou e prendeu a égua na grade do terraço da frente.

O sentimento de culpa a tinha atormentado durante o trajeto. Primeiro, porque havia tirado, sem pedir licença, um animal do estábulo e segundo por desaparecer sem dizer a Esme aonde ia. Com um aceno de mão, tinha saído de casa como se fosse ao curral lidar com os potros. Embora não houvesse mentido através de palavras, o fizera com a atitude enganosa.

Havia levado mais de uma hora para encontrar a trilha que levava à destilaria do pai. Tinha escondido a égua na mata, a alguma distância, e seguido a pé. Havia se orientado pelo odor da bebida e ficado atrás de umas árvores, espiando. Ao ver que o pai começava a encher um sem fim de garrafões, sinal de que não iria para casa antes do anoitecer, tinha voltado para junto da égua e galopado para casa.

Como fizesse frio, ela achou estranho não ver fumaça na chaminé. O fogão da cozinha devia estar apagado. Assustou-se e, deixando a precaução de lado, entrou depressa em casa.

— Mamãe, onde está a senhora? — tornou a chamar.

Uma resposta fraca, vinda do quarto dos pais, fez Isabella correr para lá. Na cama, viu a mãe encolhida, mas com a mão levantada.

— O que está fazendo aqui, menina? Seu pai a esganará se a encontrar — avisou Renee Swan numa voz aflita.

— O que aconteceu com a senhora? Ele a espancou de novo? — Isabella indagou ao ajoelhar-se ao lado da cama e ver o sangue seco nos lábios e numa das faces da mãe.

Segurou-lhe a mão entre as suas enluvadas e, mesmo assim, percebeu como estava gelada.

— Vou acender o fogo.

— Não faça isso, filha. Volte para onde você está morando. Se seu pai chegar, Isa…

— Ele não me encontrará. Está na destilaria, verifiquei antes de vir para cá. — Tirou as luvas e as colocou nas mãos da mãe. — Isto vai esquentá-las um pouco. Já volto — prometeu.

Na cozinha, encontrou lenha e gravetos com os quais acendeu o fogo. Voltou ao quarto, decidida a levar a mãe para perto do fogão.

— Vou ajudá-la a ir até a cozinha — disse ao se aproximar da cama.

Com dificuldade, Renee levantou-se apoiada na filha. Isabella assustou-se ao notar-lhe a magreza.

— A senhora não tem se alimentado bem? — perguntou ao enrolá-la no acolchoado.

— Não ando com muito apetite — Renee respondeu.

Com o braço em sua cintura, Isabella a levou à cozinha e a fez sentar-se numa cadeira perto do fogo.

— Vou esquentar o café para a senhora — disse ao pôr o bule na chapa.

— Não, é de ontem. Ao se levantar hoje e ver que eu não tinha coado café, seu pai foi embora sem acender o fogo.

— Quando ele lhe fez isto? — Isabella indagou, tocando-lhe o rosto.

— Ontem — Renee balbuciou ao baixar a cabeça como se pudesse esconder os sinais da brutalidade do marido.

— A senhora irá embora comigo. Sei de um lugar onde poderá ficar e que o pai nunca encontrará — Isabella ofereceu embora soubesse que a mãe não aceitaria.

— Não. Pegue um pedaço de pão para mim ali no armário e vá embora. Seu pai logo vai chegar e, se a encontrar aqui, a matará.

— Ele jamais encostará a mão em mim de novo — Isabella afirmou. Deu-lhe o pão e contou: — Eu vim porque queria vê-la, mamãe. Vou me casar.

Verna arregalou os olhos.

— Com quem? Algum conhecido da redondeza? Ele a engravidou, menina?

— Não, mamãe. Edward jamais faria isso.

Bateu a mão na boca ao dar-se de conta de haver mencionado o nome que jurara jamais pronunciar nessa casa.

—Edward? — Renee repetiu. — Edward Cullen que tem uma fazenda adiante da dos McPherson? Você vai se casar com ele? Seu pai ficará louco de raiva quando souber. Como se não bastasse Rosalie e Alice terem ido embora, ele pragueja sem parar porque você fugiu também. Especialmente agora que precisa que você trate do cavalo dele.

— O que ele tem?

— Você conhece seu pai. Diz que o cavalo não o obedeceu e ele deu-lhe uma pancada com o cabo do machado que lhe cortou o lombo. Agora, o ferimento está infeccionado e seu pai tem medo que ele morra.

Isabella fechou o casaco até o pescoço e dirigiu-se à porta de trás da cozinha.

— Quero levá-la para casa comigo, mamãe. Vista-se depressa, pois voltarei logo para pegá- la. Terá de se apressar — avisou ao sair e correr ao estábulo.

O cavalo estava na primeira baia com uma das patas traseiras levantada sobre um monte de estéreo. O mau cheiro era insuportável e Isabella apressou-se em levar o animal para fora do estábulo.

— Vamos, rapaz. Prometo tirá-lo daqui e cuidar de você — murmurou ao conduzi-lo até o terraço de trás e prendê-lo na grade.

Entrou na cozinha e exclamou:

— A senhora não está pronta, mamãe!

— Vá embora, bella, e leve as luvas. Alguém deve gostar muito de você para fazê-las e lhe dar. São lindas. Se seu pai as vir, saberá que você esteve aqui. E não volte, bella. Não lhe dê outra oportunidade. Ele a matará. Jurou fazê-lo.

Isabella estremeceu. Depois de pegar as luvas e beijar a mãe, saiu pela cozinha a fim de levar o cavalo até a frente da casa onde estava a égua. Prendeu-o na sela, montou e, sem olhar para trás, foi embora, fazendo a montaria ir devagar a fim de que o cavalo machucado pudesse acompanhar-lhe o passo.

— Com todos os diabos, de onde veio aquele pangaré? — Edward indagou ao irromper cozinha adentro e olhando para Isabella. — Não me diga que você trouxe o imprestável para meu estábulo.

Encarando-o, ela endireitou os ombros.

— Não posso. Limpei o ferimento dele no lombo, passei ungüento e o deixei numa baia.

Isso sem falar que o roubei.

— Você roubou aquele saco de ossos? Cometeu um crime! Diabo, menina! Se ia roubar um cavalo, poderia ter pegado um que valesse a pena trazê-lo para casa. O desgraçado parece que não vai agüentar até amanhã cedo.

Isabella dirigiu-se à porta como se fosse sair.

— Ele deitou? Estava em pé quando o deixei.

— Continua, mas não vai ser por muito tempo. Pony afirma que está muito mal. Mandei levá-lo a uma baia dos fundos onde é mais quente.

— Essa menina não vai a lugar algum enquanto não se alimentar. Não comeu nada depois do café da manhã e chegou há pouco se arrastando de cansaço — contou Esme.

Edward observou Isabella.

— Não existe desculpa para não se alimentar. Nesta casa não falta comida. Mas onde arranjou o cavalo? Já sei, não precisa responder. Você foi visitar sua mãe, não foi? Viu o cavalo e não suportou a idéia de seu pai descontar a raiva no pobre animal.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Como adivinhou? Pretende… Não, claro. Você não mandaria Pony levá-lo a um lugar mais quente se tivesse a intenção de pôr fim ao sofrimento dele. — Sorriu com expressão triste. — Você não é tão durão quanto quer que eu acredite, Edward Cullen.

— Serei bem mais duro do que você calcula se tiver de enfrentar seu pai por causa de um pangaré imprestável — ele declarou com firmeza.

Ao vê-la assentir com um gesto de cabeça, Edward sentiu remorso por ser tão intransigente.

Passou os braços por sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto.

Ficava apavorado só de pensar em que poderia ter lhe acontecido caso o pai a tivesse encontrado. A raiva ameaçava dominá-lo. Uma jovem devia ter o direito de ir ver a mãe sem correr

perigo.

— Vamos cuidar do cavalo — prometeu ao abafar o ódio.

— Eu tinha de trazê-lo. Você não pode imaginar a sujeira da baia em que ele estava. Precisei

lavá-lo antes de o levar para dentro do estábulo — contou Isabella.

Tê-la entre os braços acalmou as emoções tumultuadas de Edward. Graças ao bom Deus, ela se encontrava em segurança ali.

— Você acha que ele vai se recuperar, Isabella? — perguntou ao beijá-la na testa.

— Talvez, não sei. — Ela desabotoou-lhe o casaco, passou as mãos pelas lapelas e encostou o rosto na abertura da camisa. — Eu tinha de cuidar dele, Edward. Minha mãe não quis vir comigo, mas o pangaré me acompanhou como se soubesse que vinha para um lugar melhor.

— Bem, você viu sua mãe como desejava — murmurou Edward, massageando-lhe as costas.

— A casa estava gelada. Acendi o fogão e a levei para se sentar perto do fogo. Não pude fazer mais do que isso.

Sua voz triste e desanimada o deixou consternado. Gostaria de levá-la ao quarto dele onde poderia consolá-la em privacidade.

— Sente-se, Isabella, e coma alguma coisa.

Ela o atendeu e Edward acomodou-se a seu lado. Logo depois, Esme punha um prato de sopa de legumes a sua frente.

— Por enquanto, contente-se com isto. Daqui à uma hora, o jantar estará pronto.

Como uma criança obediente, Isabella pegou a colher, encheu-a de sopa e já ia levá-la à boca quando Edward segurou-lhe a mão.

— Cuidado! Está muito quente — avisou ao assoprar a colher.

— Obrigada — murmurou ela, enrubescendo

Ao ver a cor voltar a suas faces, ele sentiu-se aliviado.

— Assopre você mesma e tome tudo — recomendou. Satisfeito, a viu devorar o prato

inteiro.

A noite foi longa apesar de Pony estar a seu lado ajudando-a a cuidar do cavalo.

— Ele não vale este trabalho — resmungou Pony ao passar-lhe nova cataplasma.

— Eu sei. Mas o que posso fazer? Deixá-lo morrer sem lhe dispensar cuidado algum? — indagou Isabella.

— Não — ele concordou ao passar a mão no pêlo do animal. — Não entendo como alguém pode maltratar tanto um cavalo. Aposto como faz semanas que ele não é escovado.

— Meses, sem dúvida. Conhecendo meu pai, calculo que ele usou e abusou o quanto pôde deste pobre animal.

Ajeitou a cataplasma e cobriu-a com um cobertor a fim de manter o calor.

— Acho bom se sentar um pouco — aconselhou Pony. — Não vai demorar para amanhecer.

Se as cataplasmas surtirem efeito, logo saberemos. Parece que já drenou o pus do ferimento.

— Tenho medo de deixá-lo e ele se deitar. Então, não conseguiremos que fique em pé outra vez — Isabella confessou, enquanto afagava a cabeça do cavalo.

— Já está amanhecendo — avisou Edward da porta do estábulo. — Nevou mais um pouco.

Precisamos alimentar os cavalos, Pony.

— O que precisamos, patrão, é forçar esta moça a ir se deitar. Ela está prestes a desfalecer de cansaço.

— Você também passou a noite aqui, Pony. — Daqui a pouco, vou para casa tomar café. Só quero esperar uma meia hora para tirar a cataplasma e passar o ungüento.

Edward viu que o animal erguia um pouco mais a cabeça e até comia feno da mão de Isabella.

— Não lhe deu aveia ou milho? — indagou ele.

— Pensei em dar ração de farelo molhado, caso você não se importe — ela respondeu ao virar-se para Edward.

O cavalo ergueu mais a cabeça e roçou o focinho em seu ombro.

— Ele gosta que você o agrade — comentou Edward, dando razão ao animal e pensando como gostaria de também sentir a magia daquelas mãos. — Por que não termina logo tudo aqui e vai para casa?

— Vá já. Cuido do resto — disse Pony. — Depois, o patrão poderá me trazer qualquer coisa para eu comer enquanto encho o carroção com feno.

Os pés de Isabella arrastavam-se na neve, mas o braço de Edward em sua cintura dava-lhe uma ponta de ânimo.

— Estou exausta — admitiu ao ver os primeiros sinais de luz no horizonte a leste.

— Esme já deve ter esquentado água para você se lavar. Depois do café, poderá tomar um banho. Relaxará os músculos cansados e dormirá melhor.

Em questão de minutos, ele a ajudou a tirar o casaco e conduziu-a até a pia onde Sophie já tinha posto sabão, esfregão e toalha ao lado da bacia. Devagar, Isabella lavou-se, sentindo alívio ao livrar o rosto, as mãos e os braços da sujeira acumulada.

Como sempre, ao vê-la fazer isso, Edward lembrou-se da primeira vez em que ela se lavara ali e de como estava desfigurada com os ferimentos no rosto. Deu-se conta de que, naquele instante, começara a amá-la. Havia sentido a necessidade de dar-lhe amor e proteção, o instinto viril centrado em sua reabilitação. Mais tarde, ao tentar presenteá-la sem lhe ofender o orgulho, tinha aprendido a apreciar a mulher vibrante que se escondia na silhueta delicada. A sua Isabella não era aproveitadora. Habituada a trabalhar muito, havia conquistado o respeito dele e um lugar ali. E, aos poucos, tinha ocupado o vazio no coração dele.

Já não existia mais a mágoa pelo amor perdido anos atrás, nem a atração sentida por Rachel.

Havia unicamente Isabella Swan.

— O que você está olhando? Não lavei bem o rosto? — ela perguntou ao virar-se da pia e ver a expressão estranha de Edward.

— Lavou, sim, coração.

Embriagado com a emoção que sua presença lhe provocava, afastou seus cabelos e a beijou na testa. Deslizou os lábios pelo rosto até os lábios numa carícia meiga que não esperava retribuição, apenas apreciando a pele macia da mulher a quem amava.

— Às vezes, você me deixa sem fôlego — ela murmurou, fechando os olhos.

— Pretendo fazer bastante isso. Logo, logo.

Puxou-a para mais perto e Isabella, exausta por causa da noite sem dormir, apoiou o corpo no dele. Naquele dia, ele a deixaria se recuperar da noite em claro, mas no seguinte, se conseguisse o que desejava, a teria na cama dele.

Havia perdido um dia inteiro, Isabella deu-se conta. Sentada na beirada da cama, viu que outro já ia adiantado. Os raios de sol, que entravam pela janela, a fizeram se espreguiçar. Apesar do banho quente na véspera, os músculos dos braços e das pernas ainda doíam. Cuidar de animais feridos era um trabalho cansativo.

Edward a tinha acordado na hora do jantar, obrigado-a a se alimentar e a forçado a se deitar depois. Ajoelhado ali ao lado da cama, ele a tinha beijado e murmurado palavras amorosas.

Isabella arregalou os olhos. O que ele havia dito? Vamos nos casar amanhã, coração.

Amanhã? Isso queria dizer hoje. Levantou-se rapidamente e só então viu que a porta do quarto estava bem aberta a fim de deixar o calor do fogão aquecê-la.

— Já estava na hora de acordar. Pensei que fosse dormir outro dia inteiro — disse Esme da cozinha.

— Já me levantei. Onde está Edward?

— Foi ao estábulo, mas, volta já. Não quis tomar o café antes de você.

Isabella vestiu uma calça comprida limpa e pegou uma camisa de flanela xadrez. Tinha dormido com a roupa de baixo. A camiseta era nova e dispensava o uso de uma das camisas finas. Depois de vestida, sentou-se para calçar as meias. Escovou rapidamente os cabelos e, sem prendê- los, passou para a cozinha.

Uma xícara de café a esperava na mesa.

— Obrigada, Esme — disse ao pegá-la e se aproximar do fogão em busca de calor.

Sentia-se bem perto do céu. Antes, considerava a casa de Edward um paraíso para sua alma carente. Porém, os beijos, as carícias e as palavras amorosas dele a tinham transportado a um outro reino.

Ia ser sra. Edward Cullen, uma dama casada.

Um grito, vindo do pátio, interrompeu seus devaneios e um tiro de espingarda quebrou a vidraça da cozinha. Esme agarrou-a depressa e a fez deitar-se no chão ao lado dela.

— O que aconteceu? — Isabella balbuciou enquanto se arrastava para debaixo da mesa. Um vento gelado, vindo pela janela quebrada, lhe provocou um arrepio.

— Um idiota atirou na casa — respondeu Esme, furiosa. — Não creio que Rad tenha se atrevido a voltar aqui.

— Você está com minha filha aí dentro, Cullen! Exijo que ela saia já para o pátio. Vou levá-la de volta para casa onde é seu lugar.

Apavorada, Isabella cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Edward! — balbuciou como se fizesse uma prece.

— Acalme se. Edward jamais entregaria você para esse homem perverso, menina. Vou pegar a espingarda na despensa — Esme avisou em voz enérgica, embora baixa.

Agachada, foi até o depósito estreito onde ficou em pé entre as prateleiras. Isabella a viu pegar a arma, abri-la, olhar e tornar a fechá-la com um clique metálico.

— Está carregada e eu sei atirar com ela.

Do pátio chegou o barulho de uma grande confusão, difícil de se entender. Vozes exaltadas e a fúria do homem embriagado.

— Tire seus pés imundos de minha propriedade — Edward ordenou.

— Ele está com a pistola de Pony — Esme contou, olhando pela janelinha da despensa. Charlie Swan desfiou uma torrente de palavrões. Isbella estremeceu com nova onda de

pavor.

— Seu pai está descontrolado. A montaria nem sabe para que lado virar de tanto que ele

puxa as rédeas e é bem capaz de atirar o bandido no chão — comentou Esme.

— Venha já para fora, menina, ou atirarei em Edward Cullen— esbravejou Swan.

— Fique onde está, Isabella! Ouviu bem?

A voz de Edward revelava a raiva sentida. Sob a mesa, Isabella continuou a tremer. Se Edward recebesse um tiro por sua causa, ela nunca se perdoaria. Firmada nas mãos e nos joelhos, engatinhou até a janela, ignorando os cortes feitos com lascas de vidro.

— Nem sonhe em ir lá para fora — ordenou Esme ao abaixar-se na despensa e também se aproximar da janela. — Edward se livrará dele.

De fato, o fez. As duas, ajoelhadas e espiando pelo canto do batente, viram Edward assestar a arma. Com precisão, ele acertou o primeiro tiro no chapéu de Swan e o segundo na espingarda que caiu no chão. Com um grito de dor e abaixado na sela, o homem ameaçou enquanto partia a galope:

— Eu voltarei!

— E nós estaremos esperando por você — resmungou Esme ao se pôr em pé. Ao olhar para Isabella, disse: — Você está sangrando nas mãos. Não limpe na calça. Com a ponta dos dedos, a desabotoe e a deixe escorregar pelas pernas. Depois, tire os pés com cuidado.

Isabella examinou os cortes nas mãos. Nenhum era profundo ou tinha lascas de vidro.

— Não se aflija. Só preciso lavar as mãos e passar ungüento nos cortes. A porta foi aberta com estrondo e Edward entrou apressado.

— Vocês estão bem?

Com olhar aflito, examinou Isabella da cabeça aos pés. Ao ver os cacos de vidro no chão, ordenou:

— Saia já daí, Isabella.

Ela não conteve um riso nervoso.

— Acho bom decidirem o que devo fazer primeiro. Esme quer que eu tire a calça e você…

Sentindo as lágrimas, Isabella baixou o olhar.

— Esme está certa. Estou vendo pedaços de vidro espetados na calça. E bom tirá-la já.

— Você quer que eu me dispa em sua frente?! — indagou ela, incrédula.

— Foi o que eu disse. E tome cuidado onde pisa. Você nem calçou as botas — reclamou ele ao entrar no quartinho.

Quando voltou, trazia o acolchoado Isabella acabava de tirar a calça e Esme a fazia se sentar. Ajudou-o a cobri-la bem e disse:

— Vou varrer logo o chão. Enquanto isso, Edward, sirva um café à menina. Vai ajudá-la a se esquentar. Depois, cuidarei das mãos dela.

Isabella aceitou o café, sorveu um gole e sentiu-se reconfortada. Mas então, baixou o olhar e choramingou:

— Estou sujando a xícara toda de sangue.

— Que importância tem? Estou terminando de varrer o vidro e já vou limpar suas mãos — prometeu Esme.

Após uns instantes, ela passava um pano molhado nos cortes, mas estes continuaram sangrando.

— O jeito é deixar as mãos cobertas por algum tempo. Isso não a impedirá de usá-las, pois os cortes são na palma e os dedos vão ficar livres.

Com uma atadura improvisada de um lençol velho, enrolou suas mãos e a declarou pronta para tomar um bom café da manhã.

Pony apareceu no terraço e pregou uma tábua na vidraça quebrada a fim de impedir a entrada do ar gelado. Isso fez Edward acender uma lamparina e colocá-la na mesa. Além dos sinais visíveis da loucura do pai, tudo estava de volta ao normal, refletiu Isabella, aninhada no acolchoado. Ao ver suas faces coradas novamente, Edward respirou aliviado. Porém, sabia que ela se sentia culpada pelo incidente. Por isso, não se surpreendeu ao ouvi-la dizer:

— Lamento muito, Edward. Foi um erro ir ver minha mãe. Eu devia saber que meu pai a forçaria a lhe contar onde eu estava. Sem querer, mencionei seu nome. Ele não levou muito tempo para arrancar de minha mãe tudo que ela sabia.

Edward a acariciou no rosto.

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso aconteceria. Como foi hoje, nossa ida à cidade se torna mais importante.

— Apesar de tudo, vamos mesmo até lá?

— Claro. Continuo firme no propósito de nos casarmos hoje. Assim que terminarmos o café, vamos nos aprontar e seguir de charrete para a cidade a fim de procurar o pastor.


	11. Chapter 11

O rev. Bryant os recebeu à entrada da casa paroquial com extrema cortesia.

— Você deve ser Isabella Swan— disse ao apertar-lhe a mão e observar seu rosto.

O que viu devia tê-lo agradado, pois sorrindo, dirigiu-se à senhora que os observava da porta da sala:

— Willie, venha conhecer Isabella Swan. Ela é a moça que está trabalhando na fazenda de Cullen.

— Muito prazer. Sou Wilhelmina Bryant. Vamos entrar, por favor — a mulher do pastor convidou ao olhar com ar de censura para o marido.

Aparentemente, Willie não era um apelido para ser usado em público.

Edward tirou o chapéu e acompanhou Isabella até a sala, adiante do pequeno vestíbulo. Além de quadros nas paredes e enfeites nas mesinhas e estantes, havia muitos porta-retratos com recordações dos longos anos da união do casal. Via-se até um do dia do casamento em que os dois, embora jovens, estavam reconhecíveis. Isabella sorriu ao olhar em volta. Sem dúvida alguma, alguém trabalhava bastante para manter tudo tão limpo.

Edward, com expressão solene e discretamente, inclinou a cabeça para o sofá. Isabella entendeu e sentou-se enquanto Wilhelmina se acomodava numa poltrona ao lado. Os homens, entretanto, permaneceram em pé.

— Rev. Bryant, na semana passada eu lhe disse que estávamos planejando nos casar.

Decidimos dar esse passo hoje, caso o senhor disponha de tempo para oficiar a cerimônia.

O pastor sorriu e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Realizar casamentos é uma das partes mais prazerosas de meu ministério. Tenho a impressão de que você arranjou uma ótima noiva, Cullen.

— Concordo, reverendo. Quero lhe dizer que temos uma boa razão para apressar o casamento. O pai de Isabella é um homem de temperamento incerto. Ele decidiu que a filha deve voltar para a fazenda da família e eu não posso permitir isso. Resolvi me casar com ela várias semanas atrás. Não se trata de uma decisão precipitada. Estou determinado a protegê-la e posso fazer isso mais facilmente se for seu marido.

— Muito bem. Penso que temos uma boa razão para realizar o casamento — afirmou o pastor. Aproximou-se de Isabella e estendeu-lhe a mão. — Venha, minha jovem. Iremos transformá-la numa senhora casada aqui e agora. Willie será sua madrinha.

Wilhelmina ergueu-se e ficou ao lado de Isabella que se sentia um tanto aturdida com a rapidez dos acontecimentos. Com Edward do outro lado seu, ouviu as palavras solenes da cerimônia. O fato de pronunciar os votos matrimoniais numa voz fraca e trêmula foi a firmeza da de Edward. Ele jamais encararia o compromisso com leviandade, Isabella tinha certeza.

Refletiu sobre as promessas. Cuidar das necessidades de Edward seria um prazer. Na riqueza ou na pobreza não ofereceria problema. Afinal, ela havia sido muito pobre até então e tudo que Edward lhe dava estava muito acima do que jamais tivera. Porém, assumir o compromisso de obedecer e amar havia sido difícil. Achava estranho falar sobre amor se não entendia direito tudo que ele abrangia. Mas, satisfazer os pedidos de Edward seria uma ninharia em comparação às ordens tiranas de Charlie Swan.

Terminada a cerimônia, o rev. Bryant, sorrindo, deu a última instrução a Edward:

— Pode beijar a noiva, Cullen.

Isabella estranhou tal detalhe, mas Edward deu a impressão de achar muito natural. Com as mãos em seus ombros, ele curvou a cabeça e sorriu com meiguice. O noivo sério sumiu, dando lugar ao homem afável com quem convivia havia várias semanas.

O beijo foi perfeito. Um roçar de lábios e seu nome murmurado como uma súplica fervorosa.

Em seguida, o pastor e a mulher cumprimentaram os noivos. Então, ele disse:

— Por favor, sentem-se e fiquem à vontade. Tenho certeza de que Willie vai nos servir alguma coisa para comemorarmos o acontecimento.

Os petiscos deliciosos oferecidos por Wilhelmina e a conversa agradável do pastor prenderam Edward e Isabella lá mais tempo do que pretendiam. Já passava da hora do almoço quando saíram.

— Temos de parar no armazém — avisou ele ao ajudá-la a subir na charrete.

Ainda confusa com a cortesia que Edward achava tão natural, Isabella sentou-se no banco e arrumou a saia.

— Isabella me deu uma lista de compras. É pequena e não vamos gastar muito tempo. Não vejo a hora de carregá-la pela porta de casa, sra. Cullen.

— Por que você faria isso? Aprendi a andar dezoito anos atrás e sou muito capaz de entrar em casa com meus próprios pés — disse Isabella, rindo.

Edward sorriu ao fitá-la com olhar amoroso.

— Hoje é seu dia de noiva, Isabella. Entrar carregada pela porta é um costume que não vamos ignorar. Depois, mudaremos sua roupa e objetos para meu quarto lá em cima.

— Vou dormir em sua cama? — indagou, mas ficou sem resposta.

Deveria refletir sobre o motivo para tal idéia lhe provocar um arrepio ao longo da espinha. A idéia de compartilhar o quarto, sem mencionar a cama, com um homem nunca a tinha atraído. Mas, quando Edward a fitava com aquele olhar cheio de promessas, ela não resistia. O armazém estava bem movimentado, com pessoas entrando e saindo. Cord McPherson, parado à porta, os viu chegar e cumprimentou-os:

— Prazer em vê-los. Ouvi dizer que estavam na cidade. Edward franziu a testa.

— As notícias correm depressa. Alguém também contou por que passamos umas duas horas na casa paroquial?

— Bem, as pessoas estão especulando lá dentro. Lorena disse que o viu descer da charrete lá com uma jovem bonita. — Cord olhou para Maggie. — Ela estava certa. Não me diga que você se casou.

— Tudo bem, McPherson, não digo — Edward respondeu ao pôr a mão com firmeza na cintura de Edward.

— Eu me ofereceria para beijar a noiva, mas acho que Rachel não gostaria. Ela vai ficar muito satisfeita com a novidade. Por que você não leva Isabella para visitá-la outra vez? Rachel gostou muito dela. — Cord olhou para o interior do armazém. — Sabe, se vocês entrarem, vão ser atacados por um bando de curiosos.

— Melhor que seja agora e não mais tarde. Obrigado pelo convite. Logo, Isabella e eu iremos visitá-los.

Cord afastou-se um pouco para lhes dar passagem.

— Edward, apresente sua mulher a Lorena. Ela está comprando tecido para fraldas. Sabe, Isabella, meu irmão Jake está explodindo de ansiedade porque Lorena deve dar à luz qualquer dia desses.

Ao entrar no armazém, ela viu-se alvo de vários olhares. Uma mulher alta, loira e grávida aproximou-se sorridente e com as mãos estendidas.

— Você deve ser Isabella. Rachel me falou a seu respeito e eu estava querendo muito conhecê-la. Mas, neste estado, quase não vou às fazendas vizinhas. Jake não quer que eu me afaste muito de casa.

— Você é Lorena, não é? — disse Isabella ao retribuir o sorriso e aceitar-lhe as mãos. Notou como eram macias e contrastavam com a aspereza das suas.

Lorena a levou ao balcão onde Cora media metros e metros de algodãozinho.

— Sabe, vou ter um bebê — disse baixinho.

— Percebi — Isabella respondeu, sorrindo.

— Ora, neste estado adiantado, seria impossível disfarçá-lo. Mas, não me importo. Jake está

tão feliz e eu, animadíssima. — Lorena olhou para o lado e murmurou: — Pobre Edward. Aposto como ele está ansioso para levá-la para casa.

Isabella observou-o e sentiu uma ponta de pena. Constrangido, Edward era alvo de sorrisos maliciosos de três homens.

— Acertei? Vocês não acabaram de se casar? — Lorena perguntou em voz baixa. — Foi o que pensei quando os vi descer da charrete em frente da casa paroquial. E Cord contou que Edward estava apaixonado por você.

— Como ele podia saber? Tenho certeza de que Edward não comentou nada com ninguém — protestou Isabella.

Lorena deu de ombros.

— Rachel me disse que não se surpreenderia se vocês dois se casassem. — Assumiu um ar sério. — Sabe, ouvi falar de seu pai, Isabella. Conheço suas irmãs e elas não fizeram segredo de onde vinham.

Isabella exultou de alegria.

— Você conhece Alice e Rosalie? Sabe onde moram? Não vejo minhas irmãs há tanto

tempo!

Sem se conter e numa torrente de palavras, tentou obter mais informações, forçando Lorena

a levantar a mão para interrompê-la.

— Elas moram aqui na cidade e são vizinhas. Estão muito bem, mas preocupadas com você. Ouviram contar que fugiu de casa e não fazem idéia para onde. Será que Edward não a levaria para vê- las antes de voltarem para casa? Elas ficariam muito contentes.

Isabella reprimiu as lágrimas. Rever as irmãs seria a realização de um sonho.

— Vou pedir a ele para passar lá. Alice e Rosalie precisam saber como estou bem. Eu vivia morta de medo de meu pai e, agora, ele não pode mais encostar a mão em mim. Desconfio que essa foi a razão para Edward se casar comigo.

— Você tem muito para aprender, Isabella. Ele tinha outras razões para se casar com você.

Um homem não assume tal compromisso a não ser…

— Isabella? — Edward a chamou, interrompendo Lorena.

O que ela queria dizer tinha de esperar, pensou Isabella. No momento, desejava apenas convencer Edward a descobrir o endereço das irmãs e passarem por lá.

— Lorena e eu já nos apresentamos, Edward, e…

— Ótimo. Tão logo Cora termine aí, entregue nossa lista para irmos embora depressa. Ainda quero passar pelo estábulo de aluguel. Rad cometeu o erro de espalhar pela cidade que me fez passar por idiota. Duvido que tenha deixado meu cavalo lá, mas quero verificar.

— Ele roubou mesmo seu dinheiro, Beau? — indagou Isabella.

— Pelo que contou por aí, sim. Fugiu antes de o xerife pôr as mãos nele.

Cora ainda estava ocupada dobrando os metros de algodãozinho comprados por Lorena.

— Assim que acabar aqui, Isabella, vou atendê-la. Passou-se um bom tempo antes que a vendedora o fizesse. Impaciente, Edward não se cansava de consultar o relógio.

— Lorena me explicou onde suas irmãs moram. Passaremos lá rapidamente — ele avisou Isabella.

Feliz, ela teve vontade de abraçá-lo.

Finalmente, com as compras acomodadas em duas caixas, saíram. Conrad Carson ajudou, carregando uma delas.

— Não há muito espaço para as compras na charrete, Isabella, e você terá de se sentar bem perto de mim — cochichou Edward.

Mal a tinha ajudado a subir e já ia soltar a égua da grade quando viu o xerife atravessando a

rua.

— Edward Cullen, preciso falar com você — avisou Tom Clemons, homem grandalhão, cuja

expressão aborrecida indicava problemas.

— Pois não. O que posso fazer por você? — Edward indagou ao notar um grupo de homens do outro lado da rua, em frente da cadeia.

a ela.

— Essa moça com você é Isabella Swan?

— Não. Essa é minha mulher, Isabella Cullen. O tom de orgulho não passou despercebido

— Bem, se é filha de Charlie Swan, não tenho boas notícias. Seu pai a acusa de ter roubado

o cavalo dele. É verdade?

— De certa forma, é — ela confirmou. — O pobre animal estava meio morto. Tinha recebido pancadas com o cabo do machado o que causou um ferimento profundo. Como não recebesse cuidados, infeccionou.

O xerife fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça.

— Sinto muito pelo animal, mas o estado em que ele estava não vem ao caso. Como a senhora o tirou do estábulo sem o consentimento do dono, sou obrigado a reconhecer que o roubou.

Edward resolveu interferir.

— Olhe, xerife, se der uma olhada no cavalo, vai mudar de idéia. Isabella tem se esforçado ao máximo para tratar do ferimento. Se houvesse deixado o animal onde o encontrou, ele já teria morrido.

— Isso não faz diferença, filho. Se ela pegou o cavalo, meteu-se em encrenca. — Aproximou-se mais da charrete e estendeu a mão para Isabella. — Lamento muito, mas vou ter de prendê-la. Roubar cavalos é um crime grave.

Ela encolheu-se e olhou para Edward.

— O xerife pode fazer isso? — indagou em voz fraca.

— Infelizmente sim, meu bem. Temos de ir até a cadeia e esclarecer a situação. — Virou-se para o xerife. — Vou levar minha mulher lá. Não vejo necessidade de prendê-la aqui.

Tom Clemons não disfarçou o alívio.

— Melhor assim. Leve a charrete para trás da cadeia. Puxando a égua pelo cabresto, Edward atravessou a rua rumo ao grupo de começaram a se dispersar e Isabella viu o pai no meio deles. Com os polegares enfiados nos suspensórios, ele empertigou-se e lhe dirigiu um olhar de ódio.

— Edward, pelo amor de Deus, não deixe… — ela começou, mas não conseguiu continuar.

Pouco depois, entravam na cadeia e apenas o apoio do braço dele em sua cintura permitiu que não cambaleasse. Sentaram-se diante da escrivaninha do xerife e, como Isabella estivesse lívida de apreensão, Edward segurou-lhe a mão.

— Fique tranqüila, coração, tudo vai acabar bem.

— Com ela na forca, isso sim! Castigo merecido por roubar o pai! — gritou Swan da

porta.

Edward soltou um urro furioso enquanto se levantava. Charlie, numa tentativa vã de escapar,

recuou para a calçada, ameaçando:

— Você também vai parar numa cela, juro!

— Tente! — Edward o desafiou ao agarrá-lo pela frente da camisa, erguendo-o do chão. Da cadeia, Isabella viu o pai, de olhos arregalados, ser prensado de encontro a um poste.

— Edward Cullen, ponha esse homem no chão — ordenou Clemons, saindo para a rua.

— Ele quer me matar, xerife — balbuciou Charlie numa voz abafada.

— Não acredito. Cullen, obedeça. Bem devagar, solte o homem. Não queremos confusão

aqui.

Edward simplesmente abriu as mãos num movimento brusco o que fez Swan despencar para

o chão com um baque surdo.

Isabella cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Não suportava mais olhar para o pai. Além disso, sentia-se mal por ter envolvido Edward em tal confusão. E acima de tudo, ela corria o risco de ser enforcada. Sem dúvida, tinha metido os pés pelas mãos.

— Ei, vocês aí vão cuidar da vida. Chega de movimentação — o xerife gritou para os curiosos. — Quanto a você, Edward, volte para minha sala.

Tão logo os dois entraram e fecharam a porta, Tom Clemons esbravejou:

— O que pretendia fazer, Edward? Só faltava eu ter de metê-lo também numa cela. Basta eu

ser obrigado a manter sua mulher presa até deslindar a questão.

— Você não pode deixá-la sob minha custódia? — Edward indagou.

Lá se vai minha noite de núpcias, pensou, aborrecido, ao olhar para Isabella.

— Não. Esse crime é inafiançável — o xerife afirmou.

— O senhor vai me enforcar? — ela indagou em voz chorosa.

Edward praguejou por entre os dentes e ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua cadeira.

— Não, coração, ninguém vai enforcá-la. Mal acabei de me casar com você e ainda não estou disposto a enterrá-la — garantiu ele, forçando um sorriso.

— Não podemos pagar pelo cavalo? Meu pai não me deixaria em paz se eu arranjasse dinheiro emprestado para lhe dar? — sugeriu Isabella.

— Imagine! Aquele pangaré não vale dois dólares. E você não vai pedir dinheiro emprestado para nada.

— Talvez fosse melhor lhe dar ouvidos, Edward. Se você pagar pelo cavalo, Charlie será capaz de retirar a queixa — Tom opinou.

A porta escancarou-se, revelando a presença de Swan. Ele tinha endireitado a camisa e não demonstrava mais o medo sentido momentos antes e sim a fúria anterior. Pelo olhar insano dele, Beau pressentiu novos problemas.

— Nem por um minuto pense que vou deixar essa ladra escapar da forca, xerife. Eu estava perto da janela e ouvi o que o senhor disse. Dinheiro algum pagará por meu cavalo. Só a vida dela.

Tom dirigiu-lhe um olhar de desdém.

— Não se atreva a me dizer como devo executar meu trabalho, Swan. Amanhã cedo, você e eu vamos examinar seu animal. Eu o encontro na fazenda de Cullen logo depois do café da manhã. Trate de não se atrasar.

— Por que vamos lá? Só quero meu cavalo de volta e estou pensando em ir pegá-lo hoje mesmo.

— Nem pense nisso. Está proibido de pisar na propriedade de Cullen antes de amanhã cedo

— determinou o xerife.

Quando a porta bateu após a saída de Swan, Tom virou-se para Edward.

— Vou pôr sua mulher numa cela. Acho bom você ir buscar uma refeição para ela no restaurante do hotel.

— Não vou me separar de Isabella. Se ela for para uma cela, irei também.

— Como queira. Vou providenciar comida para os dois e um cobertor extra — Tom avisou enquanto tirava um molho de chaves da gaveta.

— Você não precisava ter ficado, Edward.

Enrolada no cobertor e sentada no banco duro, Isabella o observava diante da janela.

— Tom devia ter fechado isto aqui. Por causa da grade, não pode ser por dentro. O aquecedor é muito pequeno para compensar o ar frio vindo de fora.

Além dele, o céu estava pontilhado de estrelas e Isabella desejou poder admirá-las da janela de seu quartinho.

Porém, se estivesse em casa, seria no quarto de Edward, o maior da casa, onde gozaria a proteção dos braços dele. Havia pensado nisso até o momento em que admitira ter roubado o cavalo do pai. Se dependesse dele, seus pés balançariam no ar quando a corda, apertada em seu pescoço, a levantasse do chão. Estremeceu de medo.

A cela esfriava rapidamente, percebeu e enrolou-se mais no cobertor. Deveria oferecê-lo a Edward para cobrir a janela, mas não tinha coragem de se expor ao frio. Apenas o cobertor extra não agasalharia os dois. Poderiam mudar a lamparina da mesinha para o chão e sentar perto a fim de aproveitar o pouco calor da chama.

Edward virou-se da janela e examinou os parcos móveis da cela.

— Estou pensando se não daria certo enfiar as pernas da mesa pela grade da janela para impedir a entrada do vento.

Pôs a lamparina no chão e, com certa dificuldade, conseguiu executar a idéia.

— Azar só se poder fechar as folhas de madeira por fora. Eu devia ter pensado nisso antes de Tom me trancar aqui e ir embora para casa. Nem me lembrei do frio e só quis aproveitar a luz do dia até o fim.

— Mas agora, não vamos mais passar frio — Isabella afirmou.

Edward sentou-se a seu lado no banco e estendeu o outro cobertor sobre os ombros de ambos.

— Vou esquentá-la, meu bem! Esta não será a noite que planejei para nós, mas amanhã, tudo estará acertado. Antes de nos darmos conta, teremos esquecido esta confusão ridícula. E, se algum dia falarmos nela, será para rir.

— Você acha, Edward? Eu não consigo nem sorrir, pois só penso na possibilidade de ser enforcada. Eles podem mesmo fazer isso?

— Claro, coração, mas não vão. Não enforcam uma mulher nesta cidade desde a semana passada — gracejou ele a fim de distraí-la.

Isabella riu e cutucou-o com o cotovelo, provocando-lhe um largo sorriso.

— Agora que consegui deixá-la de bom humor não mereço um beijo, sra. Cullen? — murmurou ele, erguendo-lhe o rosto. — Ou melhor, por que eu não deito aqui e você se acomoda bem juntinho?

— Nós dois deitados neste banco estreito?!

— Isso mesmo. Fique em pé um minuto enquanto ponho um dos cobertores nos ombros e me deito. Então, você se estica perto de mim e estende o outro cobertor sobre nós dois.

Isabella levantou-se embora duvidasse da idéia de Edward. A cela já não estava tão fria e ninguém podia espiar pela janela. Observou-o deitar-se de lado, encostado na parede, com parte do cobertor sobre os ombros e o resto estendido nos poucos centímetros que sobravam do banco.

— Será que vou caber aí? — indagou ao vê-lo fazer um gesto para que se deitasse.

Porém, atendeu-o depois de estender o segundo cobertor sobre ele, deixando uma ponta para si mesma. Se fosse um pouquinho maior, não caberia ali apesar de também estar deitada de lado e de costas para ele. Aconchegou-se bem e o ouviu gemer.

— Edward , o que fiz?

A resposta foi um resmungar rouco enquanto ele a estreitava entre os braços:

— Nada, mas não vamos ficar muito confortáveis esta noite.

— Desde que você me segure bem e eu não caia daqui, não me importo — afirmou Isabella ao prensar-se mais contra ele.

— Pare quieta, meu bem. Há umas coisas que acho melhor você não saber até amanhã à noite. Porém, tenho certeza de que suas nádegas mexendo contra meu…

— Contra seu…

Ela soltou-se dos braços de Beau e rolou para o chão.

— Desculpe, Edward. Não foi minha intenção forçar qualquer intimidade. Estava apenas me ajeitando melhor.

— Venha cá, doçura — ele murmurou, sorrindo. — Vou me sentar no canto da parede e você pode se acomodar em meu colo — explicou ele ao erguer-se e escorregar pelo banco até ajeitar-se no ângulo formado pela parede da grade.

— Você quer que eu sente em seu colo?! — ela indagou, sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Ora, se Edward estava disposto a passar a noite ali, seu dever era atendê-lo. E, de certa forma, ajeitar-se entre os braços dele não seria grande sacrifício. Sentados sob os dois cobertores, eles se acomodaram bem melhor do que deitados no banco estreito.

Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Edward , Isabella respirou fundo.

— Você tem um cheiro tão bom — comentou e o ouviu rir.

— Não tanto quanto o seu, meu bem.

Curvou a cabeça e beijou-a na testa. Os lábios firmes e úmidos a levaram a erguer a cabeça e entreabrir a boca. Edward não resistiu ao convite. Beijou-a com sofreguidão.

Ao ouvi-la suspirar de prazer, ergueu a mão de seus quadris para os seios. Depressa, desabotoou-lhe o casaco e a blusa do vestido, mas deparou-se com a camisa.

— Esta é uma das novas. Você não pode rasgá-la — ela o advertiu.

— Então, desabotoe para mim.

Endireitando o busto, ela afastou bem os dois lados da blusa e abriu os botõezinhos da camisa.

— Você é perfeita — ele murmurou ao acariciar-lhe os seios com a palma das mãos e, então, apertar levemente os mamilos entre o polegar e o indicador.

— Ai, Edward, não consigo explicar o que sinto quando você faz isso. Mal consigo me controlar. Estou inteirinha arrepiada.

— Deixe eu tocá-la em outro lugar — Edward pediu, escorregando a mão dos seios para sob sua saia.

— Aí, não! Você não pode pôr a mão nesse lugar — Isabella protestou e apertou as coxas ao sentir-lhe os dedos na abertura do calção. — Edward, se você teimar em mexer aí, nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para você.

Ele puxou a mão e endireitou-lhe a saia.

— Posso, então, acariciar os seios? — indagou, disfarçando um sorriso.

— Edward Cullen, não ria de mim!

— Não estou rindo, coração, apenas apreciando minha mulher. Vou me comportar, prometo.

Mas, nem queira saber o quanto é difícil. Você não faz idéia do que estou falando, não é?

Como não quisesse admitir a ignorância, ela não respondeu. Aconchegou-se bem e, depois de uns momentos, disse:

— Acho que sei por que Rosalie e Alice se casaram. Aposto como gostam deste negócio de homem e mulher que estamos fazendo.

— Com toda certeza, meu bem, mas a questão é se você gosta.

— Muito. Jamais gostei tanto de alguma coisa — ela confessou.

Feliz, Edward riu alto, mas Isabella o silenciou com a mão sobre sua boca.

— Cuidado! Se alguém passar pela janela e o ouvir, vai pensar que estamos nos divertindo

muito.

— E não estamos, Isabella querida, não estamos?


	12. Chapter 12

— Queremos ver nossa irmã, xerife — anunciaram duas vozes ao mesmo tempo.

Ao ouvi-las, Isabella endireitou-se no colo de Edward que, embora dormisse, gemeu. Ela afastou os cobertores, levantou-se e ficou horrorizada ao ver a saia do vestido amassada e a blusa aberta até a cintura. A pressa em abotoá-la apenas atrapalhou. Mesmo assim, aproximou-se da grade e chamou:

— Alice, Rosalie?

Edward acordou e endireitou o corpo enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos.

— Isabella, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Já em pé, espreguiçou-se e tentou endireitar a roupa. — Quem está aí fora? — indagou ao ouvir vozes exaltadas na sala do xerife.

— Onde está Isabella?

— Aqui numa cela, Alice!

— Também vim procurá-la, mana — gritou Rosalie.

— Prestem atenção, senhoras. Sua irmã está presa e, por isso, não venham com exigências

— Tom Clemons as advertiu numa tentativa de manter a ordem.

Isabella, todavia, animou-se ao ouvir as vozes das irmãs aproximando-se da cela. Pelo jeito, o xerife de Green Rapids não conseguia interceptar-lhes os passos.

A porta que separava a parte das celas da sala da porta da frente abriu-se. Rosalie e Alice já iam transpô-la, mas pararam abruptamente ao ver Isabella na cela.

— Deus misericordioso, xerife, o senhor a trancou com um homem! — Alice acusou.

— Por favor, me dê à chave. Isto vai contra um mínimo de decência — acrescentou Rosalie. Aflito, Tom Clemons, que as seguia de perto, tentou esclarecer a situação.

— As senhoras estão enganadas. Sua irmã não sofreu abuso algum.

— O senhor prestou atenção na aparência dela? — Alice indagou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ao enfiar as mãos pela grade a fim de apertar as de Isabella. — Ai, minha queridinha, o que esse homem lhe fez? Veja em que estado se encontra! Completamente amarfanhada e descabelada!

— Não há um espelho aqui. E se este homem amassou minhas roupas e despenteou meus cabelos, tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Ele é meu marido — esclareceu Isabella.

— Você se casou com ele? — Rosalie indagou, observando Edward da cabeça aos pés.

— Ainda não tive tempo de comprar as alianças, mas vou cuidar disso hoje. Caso duvidem, o pastor poderá esclarecê-las. Ele nos casou ontem, em sua sala, e Willie foi a madrinha — informou Edward.

— Willie?! — Rosalie exclamou. — A distinta e digna Wilhelmina Bryant? Você a trata por Willie?!

Edward disfarçou um sorriso.

— Não, claro, mas o marido dela, sim.

Rosalie balançou a cabeça. Depois, percorreu os olhos pela cela.

— Por que esse lugar está tão escuro? Ele não tem janela?

— Parece que cullen tapou a grade. Eu me esqueci de fechar as folhas de madeira por fora antes de ir embora ontem à noite — disse Tom.

— Nós conseguimos nos manter aquecidos, não foi, doçura? — Edward comentou, olhando de esguelha para Isabella.

Ela suspirou alto o que o fez rir. Afastou-se de seu lado e foi tirar a mesa da janela. No mesmo instante, a luz do sol iluminou a cela.

Ainda muito apreensiva, Alice enfiou a mão pela grade a fim de acariciar o rosto da irmã.

Baixinho, indagou:

— Você está se sentindo bem? Seus lábios parecem inchados.

— Edward é muito bom para mim. Ele jamais me faria mal algum — Isabella murmurou.

— Se você afirma, tudo bem — Alice disse antes de virar-se para trás. — O que temos de fazer, xerife, para tirar Isabella daqui?

— Vou já até a fazenda de Cullen e, quando voltar, terei uma resposta. Até então, as senhoras precisarão ser pacientes. Não posso soltá-la antes de tomar uma decisão acertada.

— E quanto a mim? — perguntou Edward.

— Está livre para ir aonde bem entender. Para início de conversa, você ficou aí porque quis.

— Tom escolheu uma chave do molho e abriu a cela. — Aqui está sua pistola, cullen. Eu a tirei da charrete ontem à noite. Sinto muito não poder deixá-la sair também — disse a Isabella.

— Edward — ela balbuciou, mal retendo as lágrimas.

— Só vou ficar fora o tempo suficiente para arranjar alguma coisa para nós dois comermos

— disse ele e, em seguida, beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios.

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Viu o xerife trancar a cela e sair seguido por Edward. Assim que os dois se foram, Rosalie e Alice encostaram-se na grade.

— Agora, nos conte tudo, Isabella — pediu Alice.

— Você tem notícias de mamãe? — Rosalie quis saber. Falando ao mesmo tempo, as duas pressionavam Isabella sobre detalhes de sua vida na fazenda de Edward.

— Devagar, manas. Vou lhes contar tudo. Fui visitar mamãe, mas fiquei penalizada. O pai a tinha espancado na véspera e a deixado na cama, na manhã seguinte, sem acender o fogão para aquecer a casa. Eu quis levá-la comigo, porém…

— Ela teve medo de papai — Rosalie completou. — Eu ainda me apavoro só de pensar que ele possa me encontrar na rua sem a companhia de Emmett. Minha memória é ótima. Tenho me preocupado muito com você, Isabella, e me sinto culpada por tê-la deixado para trás, mas não agüentaria mais ficar com o olho roxo.

— O mesmo digo eu. Jasper garante que, se um dia cruzar com papai e atirar nele, vai ser para matar — acrescentou Alice.

— Vocês duas estão felizes? — Isabella perguntou.

— Adoro cuidar de minha casa e já estou com um bebê a caminho — Alice contou.

— Emmett acabou de me dar um tapete que mandou vir de St. Louis. Espero ficar grávida logo. Emmett acha que não podemos deixar Alice e Jasper ganhar essa corrida com vantagem muito grande — Rosalie disse.

As duas calaram-se e trocaram olhares. Num tom cauteloso, Rosalie perguntou:

— E você, Isabella, não fez aquilo aqui esta noite, não é? Isabella sentiu o rubor espalhar-se pelo rosto.

— Não, claro. Nós apenas dormimos. Afinal, nos casamos ontem.

— Não posso imaginar como ele foi capaz de esperar — Alice comentou com um sorriso matreiro. — Aposto como está louco para levá-la embora.

— Acertou, Alice — Edward disse da porta. Ele carregava uma bandeja que pôs no chão e da qual tirou uma toalha úmida. — Para você se lavar um pouco, meu bem, enquanto lhe sirvo uma caneca de café. A mulher de Tom já assou pão agora de manhã. Disse que pôs a massa para crescer ontem à noite.

— Ai, Edward, o cheiro está delicioso. O do toicinho defumado também.

Com a toalha molhada, ela esfregou bem o rosto, o pescoço e as mãos. Edward esperou até que terminasse e, então, trocou a toalha pela caneca de café fumegante. Ela a colocou no banco e voltou para junto da grade a fim de pegar pão e fatias de toicinho.

— Eu não imaginava que estivesse com tanta fome— comentou.

— Pois eu tenho de confessar que não resisti e comi um pedaço de pão no caminho para cá.

— Fez muito bem — disse Isabella.

— A casa de Tom fica na rua de trás e ele me mandou ir lá. Tinha avisado a mulher para me esperar com a bandeja arrumada. Devia saber que íamos acordar com fome — contou Edward.

Enquanto Isabella se alimentava, as irmãs lhe falavam sobre os maridos e as pessoas com

quem haviam se relacionado na cidade. Aliviada e satisfeita, ela as ouvia, dando graças aos céus por haver se preocupado com elas sem necessidade.

— O pai afirmou que vocês eram duas gatas e, por isso, iam cair em pé. Pelo menos uma vez, ele disse.

— Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que a vida lá em casa — afirmou Alice.

— Sem dúvida alguma — concordou Rosalie.

— Vocês duas não querem ir ao armazém a fim de comprar uma vestido para sua irmã? Saberão escolher melhor do que eu. Verifiquem do que mais ela precisa e não se esqueçam de um pente — sugeriu Edward.

De boa vontade, as duas concordaram e, pouco depois, saíam, prometendo voltar logo. Edward sentou-se no chão, encostado na grade.

— Tem certeza de que se alimentou bem, coração? Ainda sobrou pão. Acho que não vamos ter de esperar muito mais pela volta de Tom. Então, a questão será resolvida.

Isabella o observou. Estava com os olhos fundos e a barba por fazer lhe dava um ar abatido.

Havia passado a noite inteira com ela nos braços a fim de aquecê-la.

Foi tomada por uma grande ternura. Passou a mão pela grade e o tocou no ombro.

— Edward, ainda não lhe agradeci por haver cuidado de mim a noite toda. Ele a fitou com um misto de surpresa e satisfação.

— Você é minha mulher, Isabella, e eu apenas cumpri parte de meus deveres. O resto deles vai ser de um prazer imenso, coração — garantiu e beijou-lhe a palma da mão.

As palavras e o brilho nos olhos dele aceleraram o coração de Isabella.

— Quando sairmos daqui, vamos comprar as alianças. Ontem, me esqueci delas completamente. Um erro imperdoável — Edward confessou.

— Tolice. Minha mãe nunca teve uma.

— Jamais se compare a sua mãe. Ela tem vivido num inferno e você nem sonhe haver se casado com um homem cruel. Eu nunca lhe farei mal algum, Isabella.

Ela apertou-lhe a mão e o fitou.

— Sei disso, meu querido.

Sem dúvida tinha sido a oportunidade esclarecedora e desejada. Enquanto Isabella trocava de roupa, Alice e Rosalie lhe transmitiram o conhecimento recente da vida conjugai. Se acreditava ou não nas confidencias cochichadas entre risadinhas, a noite desse dia seria inesquecível, concluíra Isabella.

Pouco depois, excitada e sorridente, apertava o braço de Edward. Desconfiado, ele a observou pelo canto dos olhos.

— O que deu em você? Por que está tão animada?

— Ora, alívio por sair da cadeia. O xerife estava furioso com papai, não estava? — ela desconversou.

— Sem dúvida. A questão, Isabella, é que o fato de se possuir um animal não dá o direito de maltratá-lo. Embora não seja contra a lei, é errado. Irritado, o xerife deu-lhe umas boas lições e seu pai ficou sem argumentos. Todas as ameaças dele ficaram reduzidas a pó quando a verdade veio à luz.

Atravessavam a rua, mas Edward parou de repente e a fitou com severidade.

— Isso não quer dizer que você estivesse certa, meu bem. Roubar cavalos é uma das piores coisas que se pode fazer nesta parte do país. O xerife tinha toda razão ao prendê-la. Felizmente, ele conseguiu convencer seu pai a me deixar pagar pelo animal.

Já sem a animação de momentos atrás, Isabella perguntou baixinho:

— Quanto custou?

— Dois dólares.

— Pode descontar de meu salário.

Apressado, ele recomeçou a andar, forçando-a a segurar o chapéu.

— Você não tem mais salários. Assumiu um compromisso e, por isso, ficou sócia de minha fazenda — Edward explicou com um largo sorriso.

Isabella lhe dirigiu um olhar atônito.

— Você não falou a verdade, Edward cullen. Nomes de mulheres não constam em escrituras.

Não creio que você possa…

— Olhe bem para mim. Assim que estivermos com as alianças no dedo, vamos passar pelo banco e acrescentar seu nome em minha escritura.

E assim fizeram. Com o largo elo de ouro brilhante no anular, Isabella sentou-se na poltrona de nogueira, diante da escrivaninha do presidente do banco, enquanto Isabella explicava a mudança a ser feita nó documento.

Quando retornaram à rua e subiram na charrete a fim de, finalmente, rumarem para a fazenda, ela teve a impressão de que todas as pessoas cravavam os olhos neles.

— Você está tão quieta. Mais alguma dúvida? — Edward indagou.

— Sim. Quando vamos poder convidar minhas irmãs e cunhados para almoçar em sua casa?

— Nossa casa — ele a corrigiu ao puxá-la para mais perto-— Você pode convidá-los quando bem entender, coração.

Isabella apoiou a mão na coxa dele. Sentia-se atordoada com a alegria das descobertas recentes. E também cheia de expectativa pelo momento em que mudaria seus pertences para o quarto de Edward, onde seu casamento realmente, começaria.

— Quando você comprou esta camisola? — Isabella perguntou ao segurá-la diante do corpo e se olhar no espelho.

— Enquanto você trocava de roupa na cadeia. Gostou? — Edward perguntou.

— Quem, em seu juízo perfeito, não gostaria? Uma cambraia tão macia! Venha ver as rendas, babadinhos e botões bem delicados.

Edward aproximou-se e admirou os detalhes da peça. Mas os botões seriam um problema. Imaginou quanto tempo levaria para abri-los depois de conseguir levar Isabella para a cama. A porta do quarto estava fechada e a luz da lamparina ressaltava o brilho de seus olhos e o rosado das faces.

— Por que você não a veste? — ele sugeriu ao sentar-se numa cadeira ao lado, mas sem desviar o olhar de Isabella.

Ela ficou imóvel diante do espelho.

— Você quer dizer agora? Em sua frente?

Edward deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença. Baixou a cabeça e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

— Posso fechar os olhos se você quiser — disse ao ficar em pé e despir a camisa. — Que tal se eu a ajudar a desabotoar o vestido nas costas?

Seus lábios tremeram, porém, ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Bem devagar, Beau abriu o vestido. Ao ver a camisa, afastou as alças de seus ombros.

Isabella respirou fundo e baixou o vestido pelo corpo, deixando-o cair em volta dos pés. Em seguida, desamarrou o cordão da anágua, fazendo-a escorregar sobre o vestido. Então, virou-se a fim de fitá-lo.

— Acho bom você verificar o que obteve. Não sou grande coisa sob as roupas bonitas que você me deu.

Verdadeiro absurdo, Edward constatou, mal se atrevendo a respirar. Sua cintura era delgada, os quadris, arredondados e os seios… Aqueles tesouros firmes que ele apenas começara a apreciar, o tentavam a abandonar o plano de agir vagarosamente e carregá-la para a cama sem um instante de hesitação. Porém, ele não podia privar-se desse momento de revelação proporcionado por Isabella.

Com a camisa curta, as coxas cobertas pelo calção, as ligas cor-de-rosa prendendo as meias brancas na altura dos joelhos, ela exibia a imagem mais perfeita de feminilidade que Edward jamais vira.

Não que ele tivesse sido um mulherengo. Talvez um tanto namorador antes da guerra, mas depois da traição de Sally, ele havia se mantido longe das mulheres, exceto de umas poucas que lhe

satisfaziam necessidades temporárias.

— Você é lindíssima, Isabella — sussurrou.

E apesar do físico delicado, não era mimada. Acostumada a enfrentar trabalhos pesados, tinha calos nas mãos, força nos braços e nas pernas.

Edward enfiou a mão sob a camisa e desamarrou o calção, puxando-o para baixo.

— Tire os pés para fora — pediu e ela obedeceu, embora reprimisse um protesto com esforço.

Com as meias brancas, as ligas cor-de-rosa e a camisa curta ela parecia uma fantasia inatingível.

— Falta pouca coisa para eu tirar. O corpete é o mais fácil. É assim que Alice chama esta peça. Mas Cora teima que é camisa.

— Não importa o nome, meu bem, desde que você me deixe despi-la.

A voz de Edward estava rouca e áspera como se ele tivesse tomado uma dose dupla de uísque de uma vez só. Delicadamente, levantou a peça pela bainha e a tirou por sua cabeça.

— Deus do céu, você é um banquete para olhos famintos — murmurou reverentemente.

Então, admirou suas costas refletidas no espelho. Os cabelos escuros e soltos caíam até quase a cintura. Suas nádegas eram exuberantes e firmes. As curvas, onde começavam as coxas, atraíam as mãos dele. Impossível resistir mais. Já estava na hora de ceder à tentação e tocá-la inteirinha.

Puxou-a para mais perto e levantou-a. Isabella passou os braços pelo pescoço e as pernas pelos quadris dele.

Edward quase se descontrolou. O membro excitado latejava sob a calça e a pressão de Isabella nele provocou-lhe um gemido que abafou em seu ombro. Depois, a beijou na orelha e a carregou para a cama.

Deitou-a bem no meio e ajeitou-se em cima, cobrindo-lhe o rosto de beijos. Gemendo, ela segurou-o pela cabeça enquanto contorcia o corpo.

— Ai, Isabella, minha menina, tenho de relaxar um pouco. Não serei capaz de tirar a roupa se não respirar fundo várias vezes.

— Eu o ajudo — ofereceu ela ao mesmo tempo em que lhe puxava a camiseta para cima

Um instante depois, baixou as mãos para a cintura da calça, mas frustrada, protestou contra a falta de espaço que a impedia de abri-la. Reprimindo o riso, Edward soergueu-se um pouco e ela conseguiu desabotoar e puxar a calça até os joelhos.

— Espere, eu termino — disse ele ao levantar-se.

Em pé, livrou-se não só dela com da ceroula també ão, olhou para Isabella. Ela estava corada e com os lábios úmidos dos beijos trocados. Tinha um dos joelhos sobre a coxa da outra perna como se quisesse proteger sua parte mais íntima. Começaria por ele, Edward decidiu ao soltar a liga cor-de-rosa a fim de descalçar a meia.

— Nunca vi nada tão lindo e delicado. Deve ter custado um bom dinheiro — comentou Isabella.

— Vale cada centavo se é de seu gosto — ele afirmou ao repetir a operação na outra perna.

Ao vê-lo colocar meias e ligas na mesinha-de-cabeceira, ela baixou o olhar para a evidência da excitação dele.

Numa reação esperada, a ereção aumentou. Sorrindo e desejando não tê-la assustado, Edward murmurou:

— Você também precisa ver o que obteve, Isabella.

Ela balançou a cabeça e, com expressão incrédula, tocou-o com a ponta do indicador.

— Não creio que vá dar certo, Edward. Alice e Rosalie me garantiram que sim, mas tenho minhas dúvidas.

— Prometo que vai, meu bem.

— Você quer fazer agora? — ela perguntou baixinho ao fitá-lo, amedrontada.

— Daqui a pouco, coração — Edward respondeu depois de deitar e cobrir-se com o lençol até a cintura.

Talvez ela perdesse o olhar de medo se não visse o pênis.

— Não vai apagar a lamparina? — ela indagou.

— Só se você insistir.

Isabella não gostou muito da idéia, porém, concordou.

— Se você prefere luz acesa, longe de mim contrariá-lo. — Deitada de costas, esticou-se bem e acrescentou: — Estou pronta, Edward. Caso você também esteja, vá em frente.

Ele quase riu de alegria, porém, conteve-se. Isabella poderia interpretá-lo mal e se ofender. Virou-se de lado e acariciou-lhe os seios. Satisfeito, notou como sua respiração acelerava quando tomou um dos mamilos entre os dentes.

— Você vai me morder?

— Não, doçura — respondeu ele ao passar a língua pelo pico excitado e, depois, sugá-lo delicadamente.

— Como gosto disto, Edward— ela murmurou, segurando-lhe a cabeça sobre os seios ao mesmo tempo em que movia os quadris num ritmo sensual.

— Vai gostar de outra coisa também, coração — disse ele ao descer a mão para sua cintura e

ventre.

Suas pernas eram fortes e bem torneadas. Roçou-as com as dele, explorou-lhe as nádegas e a

linha que as separava das coxas. Bem devagar, tocou-a intimamente, surpreendendo-se com a umidade encontrada.

— Também posso acariciá-lo? — ela sussurrou.

— Pode tudo que quiser, bella— Edward respondeu, embora não soubesse quanto suportaria sem perder o controle.

Com a ponta dos dedos, ela rodeou-lhe os mamilos, saboreou-os e riu ao ouvi-lo gemer.

— Incrível, Edward ! Você está tão lascivo quanto Rosalie e alice afirmaram que ficaria se eu fizesse isso!

Dessa vez, ele não resistiu e riu. Num movimento rápido, acomodou-se sobre seu corpo.

— O que mais elas lhe explicaram?

— Que você me machucaria um pouco. A dor passaria logo e, depois, eu gostaria. Mentalmente, Edward agradeceu às irmãs que haviam lhe poupado o trabalho.

— Elas estavam certas. Mas para ser sincero, coração, não posso esperar muito mais. Com os joelhos, afastou-lhe bem as pernas a fim de posicionar-se à entrada de seu corpo.

Isabella ajeitou-se para recebê-lo, enlaçando as pernas nas dele. De relance, ele viu seu olhar de medo e desviou o próprio para não testemunhar as lágrimas de dor que, sem dúvida, a faria verter. Isabella era pequena, virgem e, certamente, apertada.

Edward tocou sua intimidade com movimentos leves e rotativos. Com cuidado, atingiu a parte interna com um dos dedos. Como temia, era apertada e os músculos contraíram-se com o toque. Eles resistiriam à posse a menos que preparasse Isabella para recebê-lo.

Recomeçou a excitá-la com os dedos e voltou a beijar-lhe os seios. Em instantes, seus quadris erguiam-se contra a mão dele e uma súplica escapou-lhe dos lábios.

— Eu te amo, bella — ele murmurou contra seus seios ao sentir sua tensão crescente.

E então, foi recompensado com sua exclamação suave de surpresa e prazer ao estremecer contra a mão dele.

— Edward

Sentindo-a relaxar, a estreitou entre os braços e, com a maior delicadeza, iniciou a penetração. Ela mexeu-se para acomodá-lo melhor, dando a impressão de que seu prazer a transportava além da dor antecipada.

— Edward … — ela repetiu.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu a barreira ceder e gemeu. Não podia resistir mais a maneira com que ela se contraía em volta do pênis. Retraiu-se um pouco e voltou a investir, perdendo qualquer vestígio de controle. Mantinha-se atento apenas ao momento mágico em que derramaria a semente em suas entranhas, numa explosão que provaria a carência por ela.

Os braços tremeram ao lançar um último olhar à expressão concentrada daquela mulher

pequenina e vibrante que havia tomado para si. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

— Eu te amo, Edward. Sinceramente, te amo.

Num prazer incomensurável, ele se viu transportado para além de si mesmo. Abafou os gritos de alegria, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos. Abraçada a ele, Isabella continuou repetindo:

— Eu te amo, Edward. Eu te amo.


	13. Chapter 13

O sol batia no chão da cozinha e, lá fora, refletia na neve alva. Da janela, Isabella observava o pátio. O inverno tinha chegado mais cedo e prometia ser forte. Mas nem isso podia sombrear sua alegria. Nada conseguiria perturbar a felicidade que a dominava nessa manhã.

Era realmente a sra. Edward Cullen. Esse homem maravilhoso tinha se casado com ela, a levado para a cama dele e lhe dado uma visão do que o céu deveria ser. Havia passado a noite entre os braços dele, sentindo, no corpo, coisas lindas. Nas profundezas de seu âmago, continuava a sensação de plenitude, de prazer inesquecível.

Sra. Edward Cullen. Estremeceu e apertou os braços contra o peito, dominada pela euforia de se saber amada. Edward havia repetido isso um sem-fim de vezes. A mãe sempre afirmava que Deus nos proporcionava milagres quando menos esperávamos. Sem dúvida, o amor de um homem como Edward Cullen constituía um milagre genuíno.

— Você está bem? — Esme perguntou às suas costas e Isabella virou-se.

— Mais do que bem. Estou me sentindo novinha em folha.

Esme largou uma braçada de roupa de cama no chão e aproximou-se com os braços abertos. Isabella aninhou-se neles, comovida com essa demonstração de carinho maternal.

— Você é uma boa menina, Isabella. E merece Edward. Eu nunca o vi tão feliz antes.

— Acha mesmo? — Isabella indagou, esperançosa de haver trazido algo além de problemas para Edward.

— Eu não diria se não tivesse certeza. Mas, estava imaginando se você não ia se levantar hoje. Edward saiu para trabalhar umas duas horas atrás.

— Ele não me acordou e eu devia estar num sono profundo. Nem percebi quando ele se levantou.

— Bem, trate de se alimentar. Temos roupa para lavar e não é fácil pendurá-la com este frio.

O trabalho árduo de esfregar lençóis e outras peças não foi suficiente para ofuscar a alegria de Isabella. Por volta do meio-dia, pendurava as últimas e recolhia as primeiras, as de sua cama de solteira. Ao dobrá-las e pôr na cesta, disse adeus às noites solitárias. No varal, ficavam as ceroulas e camisetas de Edward, suas anáguas, calções, camisas e até o vestido azul.

— Estou me sentindo realmente casada — disse à gata que a olhava do telhado da casinha de cachorro. — Por que você não está no estábulo onde é mais quente? Quem sabe prefere ir para dentro de casa. Pode dormir perto do fogão ou na janela da sala onde bate sol à tarde — sugeriu, magnânima.

Isabella aproximou-se pela faixa estreita sob o varal, da qual havia tirado a neve, e pegou a gata que pôs no ombro. Subiu a escada do terraço, levando a cesta com a roupa recolhida. Largou-a a fim de descalçar as botas pesadas para neve e a gata pulou para o chão. Porém, a falta de uma das pernas a fez escorregar. Sentou-se e olhou para a porta.

— Ah, vai aceitar o convite? — Isabella perguntou ao entrar na cozinha com a cesta de

roupa.

Mancando, a gata a seguiu. Olhou em volta e foi deitar-se perto do fogão.

— Ela é boa demais para ficar no estábulo? Não gosto de animais dentro de casa —

protestou Esme.

— Só até ela se esquentar um pouco. Está muito frio lá fora. Esme enterneceu-se.

— Tudo bem. Afinal, a pobre não conseguiria enfrentar a neve do pátio com três pernas. — Começou a pendurar a roupa da cesta numa grade ao lado do fogão. — Aqui, ela perderá o resto da umidade. Vou passar tudo depois do almoço enquanto você começa a preparar o jantar. Ora, onde já se viu eu determinar o que você deve fazer. Agora, é a dona da casa e se eu não tomar cuidado, terei

de arranjar outro lugar para trabalhar.

— Ai, Esme, não diga uma coisa dessa! Eu não daria conta desta casa sem você. E Edward … Imagino que ele goste de você como se fosse sua mãe. A dele, morreu durante a guerra, como você sabe. O resto da família também e ele ficou sem parente algum. Você não acha que ele a considera como mãe?

— Ele tem uma sogra agora. Ao se casar com você, arranjou uma família inteira.

— Edward jamais aceitará meu pai como parente, tenho certeza.

— Vi o xerife e o velho Charlie entrar no estábulo ontem. Quando saíram, gritavam um com o outro. Pouco depois, seu pai subia na carroça e ia embora. Estava com olhar furioso. Aliás, Tom Clemons também.

— Edward pagou dois dólares pelo cavalo. Deu o dinheiro ao xerife para ele entregá-lo a meu

pai.

— Péssima compra, em minha opinião — disse Esme ao olhar para a gata. — Você tem

muito jeito para cuidar de animais velhos e feridos, não tem?

— Na primavera, o cavalo vai estar completamente bom. Ele ainda tem alguns anos de vida útil. — Seguiu o olhar de Esme. — Bem, essa coitada ficou imprestável. Porém, ela gosta de mim e eu acho que isso vale alguma coisa.

Vozes vindas do pátio anunciaram a chegada dos homens famintos e Isabella apressou-se em pegar os pratos no guarda-louça.

— Ih, estamos atrasadas. Edward vai pensar que passamos a manhã inteira sentadas conversando.

Esme riu divertida.

— Você pensa que ele se importaria? Está muito entusiasmado por ter conseguido mudá-la para o quarto dele.

Isabella estava vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos quando Edward entrou na cozinha.

— Perdi alguma coisa engraçada? — perguntou, mas ao ouvir Esme abafar o riso, não insistiu. — Vocês duas trabalharam bastante esta manhã. Eu a vi pendurando roupa no varal, Isabella. Devia ter limpado a neve sob ele para você.

Ela ergueu bem o queixo.

— Sei usar uma pá tão bem quanto qualquer homem. Naquele instante, os outros entraram e, pouco depois, saboreavam o ensopado de carne e legumes, acompanhado de grossas fatias de pão. Pony e Joe se provocavam, contando dificuldades de cada um. Riam bastante, mas Isabella percebia que o faziam sem maldade. Até Shay sorria. Ao entrar, ele havia lhe dirigido um olhar simpático e a cumprimentado com um menear de cabeça.

A refeição terminou depressa. Em instantes, iam embora e a cozinha voltava a ficar vazia e em silêncio.

Nuvens carregadas começavam a se espalhar pelo céu, bloqueando o calor do sol quando Isabella desceu a escada do terraço para ir recolher o resto da roupa. Apesar do casaco grosso, estremeceu de frio. Ia nevar outra vez antes do anoitecer. Ela não se lembrava de ter visto tanta neve como nesse ano. Mas, Edward estava preparado com o celeiro de feno abarrotado e os silos cheios de cereais.

Isabella ergueu o rosto para o céu e inalou o ar frio. Como já houvesse calçado as luvas, rumou para o varal. De sua casinha, Rascal latiu e, em seguida, correu para perto de Isabella. Sem querer, ela derrubou um prendedor e a cadela, já bem grandinha, apanhou-o, disparando até a escada onde o largou. Virou-se e latiu num desafio.

Isabella não resistiu. Aproximou-se, mas Rascal pegou o prendedor e correu em direção da pequena leiteria, seguida por ela. Ao chegar perto, Isabella parou.

— Pode ficar com ele, Rascal. Com certeza, está todo mastigado e não serve mais.

Então, notou que a porta estava entreaberta. Edward não devia ter passado a tramela quando trouxera o leite de manhã. Como já estivesse ali, seria melhor entrar e separar o creme. Talvez tivesse tempo de bater a manteiga antes do jantar. Olhou para o varal e decidiu-se. A roupa podia esperar uns minutos.

Empurrou a porta e espiou. Como as janelas estivessem fechadas, só conseguiu ver o banco.

Em cima dele, havia o balde de leite e uma tigela para o creme.

Entrou e já ia se curvar para levantar o balde quando ouviu um ruído a suas costas. Começou a se virar, mas foi imobilizada com um braço no pescoço.

— Não devia ter entrado aqui, dona — disse uma voz de homem.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ela viu um queixo com barba de alguns dias. Sentiu a pressão do braço aumentar.

— Eu estava apenas esperando que o terreno ficasse limpo — resmungou ele rente de seu rosto, revelando um forte cheiro de uísque.

— Rad?! — ela balbuciou ao reconhecer-lhe a voz.

— Não esperava me encontrar aqui, não é? Nem Edward e os outros idiotas. Aproveitei para me esconder aqui enquanto vocês almoçavam.

Ela sentiu a energia esvair-se e fechou os olhos. O braço no pescoço diminuiu a pressão.

— Não pretendo estrangulá-la, moça. Trate de ficar quieta até que os homens vão ao pasto.

Então, irei pegar meus pertences no galpão para sumir de vez.

— Eles estão no curral e não o verão se você for por trás do galinheiro.

— E deixar você aqui para gritar assim que eu virar as costas? — Arrastou-a até uma parede onde havia rolos de corda pendurados. — Vou ter de amarrá-la, moça. E também amordaçar sua boca.

O braço escorregou de seu pescoço para a cintura, os músculos comprimindo-lhe os seios ao passar por eles. Então, com a respiração meio ofegante, ele parou.

— Edward nunca me pagou o que eu merecia. Portanto, tenho o direito de usar a mulher dele enquanto estou aqui.

Ao perceber o que ele pretendia fazer, Edward apavorou-se. Pensou em Edward e sentiu uma tristeza profunda. Não importava o que viesse a acontecer, ele se sentiria responsável. Havia confiado em Rad e fora traído. Seria muito pior se o homem conseguisse se apossar, à força, do que ela havia entregado livremente a Edward.

Isabella contorceu-se e engasgou ao tentar gritar por socorro. Com toda a força, Rad estapeou-a com as costas da mão. Ela sentiu o gosto conhecido de sangue e o líquido morno escorrer pelo canto da boca. O segundo golpe foi um murro perto de um dos olhos. O desânimo a dominou enquanto continuava a lutar com o resto da energia.

As mãos dele abriram seu casaco com tanta força que os botões saltaram fora. Puxou-lhe a calça e praguejou ao encontrar a resistência do cinto de couro. Arrancou-o, mas não o largou.

— Você levará umas cintadas se não me obedecer — avisou ele ao mesmo tempo em que a levantava do chão pela frente da camisa, estraçalhando-a.

Então, com a mesma brutalidade, rasgou a frente de sua calça, baixando-a até os tornozelos. Empurrou-a com ambas as mãos, mas a soltou ao senti-la cair. Sua cabeça bateu no banco e ela gemeu. Um tapa na boca a silenciou. De joelhos, então, ele afastou-lhe as pernas. Uma angústia jamais experimentada a invadiu.

Edward. Podia chamá-lo apenas mentalmente. A cabeça latejava e sua visão embaçou quando Rad apertou-lhe os seios. Ele não podia tocá-la ali, pensou com tristeza profunda. Ficaria manchada para sempre se ele…

Ouviu o latido estridente de Rascal e, depois, a voz de Esme chamando-a:

— Isabella, onde você está, menina? Shay, você a viu por aí?

A escuridão a envolveu e dela emergiu uma voz praguejando furiosamente. Ao mesmo tempo, alguém tirava Rad de cima dela. Palavras, que jamais sonhara ouvir Shay pronunciar, eram proferidas sem cessar e o ruído surdo de um corpo batendo contra a parede, fez o chão tremer.

Através da névoa que a envolvia, ela percebeu a proteção de algo que lhe cobria a nudez e o murmúrio rouco de Shay dizendo seu nome entre palavras de consolo. E então, silêncio.

A cena de Shay arrastando um homem da leiteria já era uma surpresa e tanto, pensou Edward sem relacionar o fato aos gritos de Esme no pátio. Rascal mordia a perna da calça do prisioneiro de Shay e rosnava ameaçadoramente. Edward olhou para a casa. Onde estaria Isabella? Não podia ser lá dentro. Se a conhecia bem como imaginava, ela se encontraria ali, no meio da confusão.

Então, o coração de Edward quase parou de bater. Furioso, Shay esmurrava sem piedade o rosto e o corpo do homem que se encolhia a cada golpe.

— Que diabo está acontecendo aí? — Edward gritou ao sair correndo da porta do estábulo para onde a vítima de Shay, caída no chão e com o rosto ensangüentado, gemia de dor.

— Rad?! Com todos os demônios, o que ele está fazendo aqui? — Esbravejou ele ao crispar as mãos num esforço para também não esmurrar o ex-empregado.

Shay ergueu a cabeça. A boca estava retorcida e a cicatriz esbranquiçada destacava-se no rosto rubro de ódio.

— Isabella está ali — respondeu, apontando para a leiteria.

Em seguida, curvou-se e começou a arrastar Rad pela gola do casaco.

Isabella. Edward afrouxou as mãos. Apavorado com a visão provocada pela reação de Shay, aproximou-se da leiteria e entrou. O longo casaco de couro de Shay, forrado com pele de carneiro, estava estendido no chão. Abaixo da bainha, ele viu uma calça amarrotada de cujas pernas saía um par de botas. As de Isabella.

— Deus amantíssimo… — Se não costumava rezar, Edward o fez naquele momento. —

Bella

Lágrimas correram-lhe pelas faces. Impaciente, enxugou-as enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado da forma imóvel sob o casaco de Shay. Ergueu uma ponta. Um fio de sangue escorria de sua testa, empapando-lhe os cabelos.

As mãos dele tremiam ao tocá-la no rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Um inchado e vermelho, ficaria roxo. Pelos lábios entreabertos, escorria mais sangue.

— Isabella?

Espiou seu corpo sob o casaco e abafou uma exclamação. Os seios estavam expostos, o corpete e a camisa, rasgados. Ele não conseguia mais abafar os soluços. Percorreu seu corpo com o olhar e viu as coxas afastadas, a calça e o calção enrolados nos tornozelos o que deixava suas pernas numa posição forçada. Com cuidado, ele as endireitou. Como ouvisse Esme chorar baixinho do lado de fora, pediu-lhe:

— Vá buscar um acolchoado. Quero levá-la para casa.

Ao lado dele, Rascal uivava baixinho e lambia a mão flácida de Isabella. Ele a viu levantá- la e agradar a cabeça da cadelinha. Suas pálpebras abriram um pouco e Edward sentiu-se mal ao ver o horror estampado em seus olhos.

— Onde está ele? — balbuciou numa voz rouca. — Será que vi Shay esmurrá-lo ou sonhei

isso?

— Ele se foi. Shay o apanhou a tempo — Edward respondeu, tirando o lenço do bolso para

limpar o sangue da testa. — Vou levá-la para casa, coração.

Seus olhos voltaram a fechar. Edward afastou os cabelos encharcados de sangue de sua testa. A tristeza profunda transformou-se em ódio feroz ao pensar que as mãos de Rad tinham provocado tais ferimentos.

Rad tinha sido um perfeito idiota ao pôr os pés ali novamente. Era um homem morto. Se Shay ainda não o tivesse matado, ele mesmo o faria antes que este dia maldito terminasse.

— Aqui está o acolchoado. Quer que eu o ajude? — Esme ofereceu da porta.

— Não. Providencie uma bacia de água quente e toalhas. Vou levá-la para dentro e limpar os ferimentos.

Tirou-lhe as botas, a calça e o calção. Em seguida, afastou o casaco de Shay e enrolou-a no acolchoado. No instante seguinte, a erguia no colo.

Isabella gemia e Edward murmurava palavras de carinho enquanto atravessavam o pátio.

— Estamos quase chegando, coração. Vamos limpar todo esse sangue e acomodá-la na cama. Você ficará boa logo, vai ver.

— Eu mesma posso fazer isso. Apenas encha a banheira para mim — Isabella pediu.

— Agora não. Talvez mais tarde.

Edward entrou na cozinha, cuja porta Esme abrira, atravessou-a e subiu a escada para o

quarto. Com o máximo cuidado, sentou Isabella na cama, determinado a livrá-la do corpete e da camisa rasgados.

— Estou morta de frio, Edward. Nunca senti um tão forte assim — ela queixou-se, batendo

queixo.

— Pronto. Aqui estão as toalhas e a bacia — avisou Esme ao entrar. — Quer que eu lhe

tire o resto das roupas?

— Não, obrigado, eu cuido disso. Por favor, saia e feche a porta.

Tão logo ouviu o barulho do trinco, ele tirou o casaco que largou no chão. Ergueu os travesseiros contra o encosto da cama e tornou a carregar Isabella. Apesar do acolchoado, ela continuava a tremer de frio. Ele sentou-se, encostado nos travesseiros, cobriu seus pés e aconchegou-a bem no colo. Depois de puxar uma ponta do acolchoado para sua cabeça, deixando apenas o rosto de fora, começou a balançá-la para gente e para trás. Isabella estava pálida e os ferimentos marcavam-lhe as feições delicadas.

Semanas atrás, ela havia aparecido quase nas mesmas condições, Edward refletiu. Naquela ocasião, ele não tinha conseguido fazer justiça contra seu atacante. Desta vez, seria diferente, jurou.

Com a mão livre, conseguiu molhar a ponta de uma toalha na bacia em cima da mesinha-de- cabeceira. Com a máxima delicadeza, limpou o sangue de seus lábios. Fez isso várias vezes e, depois cuidou do ferimento na testa. Examinou-o e viu que era um corte pequeno na raiz dos cabelos.

— Obrigada — Isabella murmurou. Tremia menos, mas continuava assustada. — Será que ele vai voltar? Devia saber que alguém o veria aqui.

— Joe verificou os pertences dele ontem à noite. Encontrou duas pistolas e duzentos dólares escondidos embaixo do colchão. Com certeza, ele achou que valia a pena correr o risco de vir pegá- los.

— Onde está seu cavalo que ele roubou?

— Não sei. Talvez na mata atrás do pomar. Shay o encontrará.

— Sinto muito, Edward. Sei que lhe causei um grande aborrecimento ao deixar Rad me dominar. Ele me apanhou de surpresa e eu não consegui pôr a mão em nada para golpeá-lo.

Edward não conteve uma exclamação de surpresa. Típico de Isabella pedir desculpa por algo fora de seu controle.

— Você é uma mulher pequena e não podia esperar se proteger contra um homem grande como Rad.

Ele a passou do colo para a cama e começou a desenrolar o acolchoado.

— Posso fazer isso — ela repetiu com olhar de súplica.

— Preocupada por estar nua? Tolice. Lembre-se de que a vi assim na noite passada — Edward disse, sorrindo.

— Isso foi antes de Rad me tocar. Por favor, Edward — insistiu ela ao virar o rosto.

— Está bem. Vou descer e providenciar seu banho. Espero que a água esteja quente.

— Deixe a bacia aqui, por favor.

— A água já está suja.

— Então, encha a banheira.

Edward ergueu-se da cama, pegou o casaco do chão e saiu, fechando a porta. Esme o esperava ao pé da escada.

— Ela está bem? Você conseguiu limpá-la?

— Um pouco. Isabella quer tomar um banho.

— Enchi o reservatório do fogão e avivei bem o fogo. Logo, a água estará quente — ela disse enquanto iam para a cozinha. — Edward, o que acontecerá a Radley?

— Você não precisa saber, Esme.

— Pretende chamar o xerife?

Edward fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

—Não vá arranjar problemas por causa do homem— Esme aconselhou.

— Ele atacou Isabella.

— Ela não haveria de querer que você… — Como se não pudesse pôr em palavras o inconcebível, disse: — Não suje suas mãos com o sangue dele.

— Rad arrancou o de Isabella. — Ele contraiu os músculos do rosto e praguejou. — Vá para o inferno, Esme! Pensa que jamais vou esquecer como a encontrei? — Virou-se para a porta enquanto vestia o casaco. — Cuide dela. Onde está meu chapéu?

— Na leiteria, calculo — ela respondeu.

Edward saiu e desceu a escada de dois em dois degraus. Atravessou o pátio a passos largos, chamando Joe e Pony aos gritos. Na leiteria, encontrou o chapéu no chão. Pegou-o bem como ao casaco de Shay. Ao voltar para fora, viu os dois empregados esperando-o à porta do estábulo.

— Para onde Shay levou o desgraçado?

— A última vez que vi, ele arrastava Rad para a mata além do pomar — respondeu Joe.

— Sele meu cavalo depressa, Pony. E você, Joe, faça uma trouxa com os pertences de Rad.

— Ponho as pistolas e o dinheiro também?

— Não, deixe isso fora. Rad não vai mais precisar deles — respondeu Beau.

— Então, não resta muita coisa. Umas duas calças, camisas e um par de botas velho. — Joe deu de ombros.

— Sem dúvida, ele nos tapeou, não foi?

Nisso, Edward admitiu, estava a raiz de sua raiva. Fora tapeado por um homem em quem tinha confiado. Daí em diante, escolheria os empregados com muito mais cuidado. Quase perdera Isabella porque não havia enxergado o lado perigoso de Rad.

Pony saiu do estábulo com o garanhão e Edward montou depressa. Colocou o casaco de Shay na frente da sela enquanto dirigia o animal rumo ao pomar e à mata.

Ao entrar nela, não viu sinal de Shay. Inclinou-se sobre o pescoço do garanhão a fim de examinar as marcas no chão. Eram fáceis de seguir. Em alguns lugares, tinham sido apagadas pelo corpo arrastado, mas, reapareciam depois. Sob as árvores, a neve não era muito alta, mas impedia um avanço rápido. Embora contasse com um bom tempo de dianteira, Shay não podia estar muito longe, pois ia a pé e arrastava o outro.

— Patrão?

O chamado veio de uns pinheiros à direita. Edward virou-se na sela e viu o homem que procurava.

— Você precisa de seu casaco — disse entregando-o a Shay que o vestiu depressa. — Onde está ele?

— O senhor não precisa saber. Na verdade, será melhor se não souber de nada.

— Do que você está falando?— Beau indagou furioso. — Ele não vai sair da minha fazenda andando. É um homem morto.

Shay enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e concordou com um gesto de cabeça, mas não escondeu o ar de satisfação.

— Tem razão, patrão. Mas fique tranqüilo. Ele nunca mais porá as mãos numa mulher. Eu garanto.

— Está morto? — Edward indagou, frustrado e perdendo a esperança de dar um murro antes de atirar no maldito.

— O senhor não sabe onde ele foi parar, patrão. E assim que tem de ser. Caso contrário, terá de responder um sem-fim de perguntas quando se encontrar com o xerife. Dessa forma, o senhor ficará limpo. Não sabe o que aconteceu ao homem.

— Mas, você sabe. — Edward cerrou os dentes ao perceber o que ele dava a entender. E Shay jamais cederia. Conhecia-o bem para ter certeza disso. — E agora, o que você vai fazer, Shay?

— Vou embora. Pegarei minhas coisas e irei ao anoitecer.

— Impossível deixá-lo fazer isso. Isabella me esfolaria vivo se soubesse que você foi embora por causa dela.

— Não posso provocar-lhe a vergonha todas as vezes que olhar para mim. Lembra-se. Eu a encontrei lá e a cobri com meu casaco. Ela jamais esquecerá que a vi com as roupas rasgadas por Rad.

— Você não está pensando que ele…

Edward não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras e Shay o poupou do sacrifício.

— Não, ele não teve tempo. Ainda estava com a calça abotoada. Mas, se contasse com mais uns minutos, teria feito.

Edward sentiu a raiva ser substituída por uma grande tristeza. Radley Bennett tinha lhe roubado mais do que dinheiro. Havia tirado o homem que provava ser seu amigo. A partida de Shay constituía uma perda.

Isabella se recuperaria. Era forte o suficiente para não se deixar derrotar pelo incidente. Com bastante carinho e amor, ela voltaria a ser o que era.

E a esse propósito, ele se dedicaria de corpo e alma.


	14. Chapter 14

Ela usava a camisola. O fato em si era uma mensagem. A noiva exultante da noite anterior se tornara uma mulher que ele reconhecia muito bem. Quando a vira pela primeira vez, descalça e com olhar de desafio, ela descia do celeiro de feno. Naquele momento, ao levantar as cobertas, encontrava sua silhueta pequena encolhida. Envolta pela cambraia, os pés escondidos sob babados, ela se acomodara bem na beirada da cama.

Com as cobertas entre as mãos, ele suspirou.

— Ah, Isabella.

— Por favor, me cubra — ela pediu baixinho e, ao ser atendida, murmurou: — Obrigada.

Ao mesmo tempo, puxou o lençol até o queixo. A voz abafada o incendiou. Edward curvou-se e tornou a descobri-la. O protesto foi imediato.

— Estou com frio.

— Ora, meu bem, estou disposto a aquecê-la — respondeu ele, esforçando-se para falar com suavidade.

Enquanto se despia e a observava, sentiu uma ponta de remorso ao vê-la encolher-se mais.

Nu e bem consciente de seu constrangimento, ele acomodou-se a suas costas e cobriu os dois. Com o braço em sua cintura, puxou-a para perto, ignorando-lhe a resistência, os protestos e a ereção que ela devia sentir nas costas.

— Quero olhar para você, Isabella.

— Não estou nem um pouco bonita e você já me viu assim.

— Pois acho que continua linda, apesar do rosto machucado.

— Não, Edward. Também não quero que me toque.

Por um instante, ele refletiu sobre sua vontade. Porém,mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo, ele desejava senti-la entre as mãos. Não com paixão, pois seu estado excluía qualquer manifestação nesse sentido. Poria de lado a carência por seu corpo e se dedicaria a confortá-la. Precisava roçar os lábios em seu rosto inchado como a mãe havia beijado os ferimentos dele na infância distante. E também fazê-la sentir o quanto mais a amava depois da experiência terrível desse dia.

— Isabella, só quero conversar com você, coração — disse numa voz triste. Ela virou-se, esticando-se de costas e com o olho bom fixo no teto.

— Sinto muito. Pensei que se me esfregasse bastante ficaria livre da sensação das mãos dele em mim. Não deu certo.

Edward soergueu-se e, apoiado no cotovelo, curvou-se sobre ela.

— Para mim, meu bem, você está absolutamente limpa. E com um cheiro delicioso — afirmou ele ao satisfazer a vontade de beijar as marcas de sua luta.

— Edward? — O tom de súplica confrangeu-lhe o coração. — Sinto como se não fosse mais a mesma pessoa de ontem à noite. Tenho a sensação de que Rad deixou marcas negras em meu corpo, das quais jamais conseguirei me livrar.

— Você continua sendo minha mulher, Isabella. E meu amor por você não mudou nada. Apenas aumentou. — Tocou-a na testa. — Aqui, já começou a secar. Vai criar uma casca que logo cairá, revelando uma pele nova. — Beijou-a levemente no olho machucado. — Isto também vai desinchar e voltar à cor natural. Os cortes na boca serão os primeiros a cicatrizar e eu poderei beijá- la sem provocar dor alguma— disse ele e sorriu na tentativa de convencê-la.

Ficou em silêncio por uns instantes. Depois, acrescentou:

— Quando isso acontecer, as lembranças deste dia começarão a esmaecer. Você não esquecerá tudo completamente, mas não sofrerá mais como agora — acrescentou.

— Como você pode querer me tocar, Edward? Ele pôs as mãos em mim — murmurou ela

numa voz lacrimosa.

— Jamais vou perder a vontade de acariciá-la, meu amor.

Pura verdade. O amor por Isabella era profundo e muito diferente da atração que havia sentido por outras moças. Lembrou-se da primeira noite em que havia tocado violão para ela. Então, já sabia que a amava, porém, a tinha distraído para não lhe infundir medo.

— Você é minha amiga, lembra-se? E como tal, me ajudou limpando baias, jogando feno pela janela do celeiro, tratando da vaca doente e do potro machucado.

— Estava apenas tentando pagar pelo meu sustento. O que não consegui por causa das roupas que você comprava sem parar para mim.

Ele a beijou com a máxima delicadeza.

— Isabella, Isabella! Você encheu minha vida de alegria. Dinheiro algum do mundo pagaria por isso. — Afastou-se um pouco e observou a camisola. Apesar do esforço, a ereção demandava atenção. — Você vai usar isso a noite inteira? Ou existe uma chance de eu convencê-la a tirá-la?

— Shay me viu lá — disse ela abruptamente. — Não perdeu tempo me olhando. Apenas me cobriu com o casaco dele.

— Eu sei.

E esse fato tinha afastado Shay dali.

— Ele é um homem bondoso, não é? — Isabella perguntou, apertando a frente da camisola. Se ela houvesse visto Shay ir embora, Edward pensou. Mas não havia, o que era uma bênção.

Um dia, ela descobriria o sacrifício de Shay em seu benefício. Nessa noite, ele seria o único a lamentar a partida do homem. O dia seguinte ainda seria cedo demais para Isabella perceber a ausência dele.

— Você quer que eu passe mais ungüento em sua testa?

— Não, dói muito. Aliás, minha cabeça inteira dói.

E ele vinha tentando persuadi-la a… O remorso o proibiu de tudo, exceto de ajudá-la a ficar confortável. Passou o braço sob seu pescoço a fim de acomodar-lhe a cabeça no travesseiro dele. Sem conseguir impedir as lágrimas, ela virou o rosto, escondendo o lado machucado.

— Não vai apagar a lamparina, Edward? — indagou numa voz fraca.

— Está com medo que eu a veja chorar?

— Você já se sente mal sem ter de agüentar minhas lamentações. Não passo de problemas, Edward. E, agora, você está preso a mim.

— Não reclamei de nada, Isabella.

Desanimado, afastou-se de seu lado e sentou-se na beirada da cama. A questão da luz era fácil de resolver. Porém, o que fazer com Isabella o preocupava. Nunca a tinha visto tão desolada. Mesmo a crueldade do pai não lhe tinha abalado o ânimo.

— Isabella, preciso de você — murmurou.

Desolado com o obstáculo que se interpunha entre eles, baixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nas mãos. Se eles não vencessem os acontecimentos desse dia, ele perderia uma parte querida de Isabella, sua natureza exuberante. Sentiu sua mão nas costas.

— Não posso negar-lhe nada, Edward. Você sabe. Mas, não vou conseguir beijar direito.

Minha boca dói muito. Posso fazer o resto, se você quiser. Pressionou um pouco a mão e Edward fechou os olhos.

— Só quero abraçá-la, coração — respondeu ele, envergonhado da mentira e duvidando que conseguisse controlar a ereção. Deitou-se novamente a seu lado e ela ficou à espera.

— Deixe só eu soltar seus cabelos, está bem?

A fita que os amarrava na nuca cedeu com facilidade, permitindo que ele embrenhasse os dedos nos fios sedosos.

— Agora, apóie a cabeça em meu braço se isso não aumentar a dor.

Em silêncio, ela obedeceu, ajeitando o corpo ao dele. Enlaçou-o com um dos braços pelo pescoço, suspirou e aconchegou-se mais.

— Bem melhor estar deitada assim — murmurou, sonolenta.

Sua respiração foi se tornando suave, o corpo relaxou e apenas um suspiro escapou quando

já adormecia.

Edward passou o outro braço a sua volta e pôs-se a massagear-lhe a costas. Ao ouvi-la murmurar, entendeu o próprio nome. Com os olhos fechados, inalou o perfume de seus cabelos. Isabella estava segura entre os braços dele e se recuperaria.

Esta bênção, ele devia a Shay, uma dívida que jamais conseguiria pagar.

O amanhecer trouxe mais neve. Esme preparou o café da manhã para todos, mas a refeição transcorreu quase em silêncio. Pony e Joe apenas conversaram com Edward sobre o que deveriam fazer. Ficou decidido que alimentar o gado era prioridade. Os dois saíram juntos enquanto Edward vestia o casaco a fim de ir ao estábulo também.

— Vou com você. Quero tratar do cavalo — disse Isabella ao pegar o cachecol e o casaco cujos botões Esme havia pregado.

— Foi o que calculei — respondeu ele.

No estábulo, Isabella dirigiu-se logo à baia do cavalo. Alimentou-o generosamente antes fazer o curativo do ferimento. Quando terminou, cobriu-lhe as costas com um cobertor.

— Ele vai ficar bom. Comeu bastante. Dei-lhe até uma porção extra de cereal, Edward.

— Você não quer se encarregar da ordenha? Pony e Joe vão levar feno ao telheiro no pasto

— explicou ele.

— Você também vai? Isabella indagou com olhar incerto.

— Não, tenho trabalho aqui. Quero limpar o lugar dos arreios e passar algum tempo no curral com os potrinhos. Com umas poucas voltas, eles abrirão uma trilha na neve.

— Assim que terminar a ordenha, vou ajudá-lo — prometeu Isabella. Pela porta aberta de trás, ela viu Pony atrelando o carroção.

— Shay não foi tomar o café da manhã. Onde está ele? — indagou, mas arrependeu-se no mesmo instante ao ver o olhar de Edward sombrear-se.

— Ele resolveu se mudar. Foi embora ontem à noite. — Edward forçou um sorriso e deu de ombros. — Segundo me contou, ele sempre foi meio nômade. Também sabia que, nesta época do ano, nós daríamos conta de tudo apenas com a ajuda de Joe e Pony.

Isabella pegou o banquinho tripé e sentou-se ao lado da vaca com o balde entre os joelhos.

Afagou-lhe o flanco e começou a ordenha.

— Ele foi embora por minha causa, não é verdade?

Apertou um pouco os dedos enquanto a tristeza dissipava os fiapos de alegria acumulados nessa manhã. Rad.

— Onde está Rad? — perguntou, sentindo um arrepio ao pronunciar-lhe o nome.

Então, um pensamento terrível assomou-lhe à mente. Teria Shay o forçado a ir embora? Ou pior? A vaca mexeu-se e Edward afrouxou os dedos, murmurando palavras sem nexo para acalmá- la.

— Rad se foi. Recebeu uma lição e tanto. Shay o fez entender que não seria seguro aparecer aqui outra vez.

— Não precisamos contar a ninguém o que aconteceu, não é?

Ela não desejava que sua experiência humilhante e dolorosa fosse comentada.

— Não, claro. Você sabe que os empregados não abrirão a boca. — Edward aproximou-se do compartimento dos arreios. — Quando terminar a ordenha, me avise para eu levar o balde à leiteria.

— Não, eu faço isso.

Seria melhor entrar logo naquele lugar, embora soubesse que jamais o faria sem se lembrar do inferno vivido lá.

Continuou a ordenha. Aos poucos, o leite diminuiu, porém, ela não parou. A vaca mexeu-se, fazendo-a desistir. Não adiantava adiar o inevitável. Levantou-se e pegou o balde. Edward, que a vigiava, perguntou:

— Quer que a acompanhe?

— Não.

Afastou-se depressa, temendo que ele visse o tremor de seus lábios. Saiu do estábulo para a

neve que continuava a cair e já ia fechar a porta quando ouviu a voz de Edward.

— Deixe aberta, Isabella. Vou ficar aqui.

— Está bem.

Sabia que ele a acompanharia com o olhar. Com passos firmes, dirigiu-se à leiteria e sua mão quase não tremeu ao abrir a porta. Entrou e sentiu o coração acelerar. Ignorou-o. Sem querer, o olhar vasculhou os cantos, porém, ela o forçou para o banco onde colocou o balde.

Terminada a tarefa, virou-se para sair quando o ruído de folhas secas, sopradas pelo vento, a assustou. Controlou-se e sorriu.

— Não tenho medo de você, Radley — sussurrou. Onde quer que o homem estivesse, não significava ameaça para ela, tinha certeza. Isso constituía um mistério insolúvel. Apenas, estava convencida de que Radley Bennett não representava mais perigo algum. Ele não passava de uma lembrança ruim que, de forma alguma, jamais lhe envenenaria a mente.

Da porta do estábulo, Edward a viu sair da leiteria e correr para ele. Ao aconchegá-la entre os braços, perguntou:

— Você está bem?

Isabella sorriu, lembrando-se das palavras dele na noite anterior: As lembranças deste dia começarão a esmaecer…

Já tinham. Ela havia dado o primeiro passo, o mais difícil. O seguinte seria fácil. Ergueu a cabeça e puxou a de Edward até que os lábios se tocassem. Foi um beijo delicado com o intuito de mostrar-lhe gratidão pela bondade e por ele ser seu amigo.

Mas ele posicionou a cabeça num ângulo diferente e, com o máximo cuidado, passou a língua por seus lábios, tocando os lugares onde os dentes tinham cortado. Ao mesmo tempo, murmurava sons suaves que lhe despertaram uma leve chama. Ele afastou a boca, deixando-a desejosa pela continuação do beijo. Tocou seu pescoço com os lábios e a língua.

— Você tem um sabor delicioso, Isabella, tão doce.

Ela o abraçou, o corpo ansiando por uma união mais completa, encantada com a persuasão dele e pelas palavras murmuradas.

— Eu te amo, Edward — declarou espontaneamente e repetiu, deixando clara a emoção sentida.

Ele endireitou-se e balançou a cabeça.

— Nós não vamos fazer amor numa baia, Isabella. Mas se eu não me controlar, é o que vai acontecer. Não esqueça isso à noite quando eu esconder sua camisola. Ouviu bem?

— Prometo lembrar — ela disse com o olho bom nublado de lágrimas. Um cavalo relinchou no curral e outro respondeu na entrada da fazenda.

— Alguém está chegando — avisou Edward ao largá-la a fim de espiar pela porta. Viu uma carroça, o cocheiro acenando com a mão.

— Parece Cord McPherson — disse ao olhar para Isabella e vê-la encolher-se.

— Ele vai me ver, Edward.

— Cord ficará sabendo o que aconteceu, meu bem. Terei de contar para ele. Mas, Cord não é indiscreto. Se eu lhe pedir, não repetirá nada.

A carroça já estava bem perto. Em pé na parte de trás, dois meninos gesticulavam e gritavam.

— Olá, sr. Cullen. Viemos buscar nossos potros. — O mais alto pulou ao chão antes de a carroça parar diante do estábulo. — Cord disse que hoje era um bom dia para passearmos. Rachel não pôde vir por causa das crianças. Está muito frio para saírem. Então, ela ficou em casa fazendo tortas para o jantar.

Isabella sorriu da animação dos meninos. Dois potros iriam embora, lembrou-se. Tinha escolhido os melhores para eles. Porém, se preferissem outros, também ficariam satisfeitos. Seu orgulho pelos animais de Edward só era menor do que o dele.

Cord a olhou por sobre o ombro de Edward e ficou sério.

— Isabella?!

— Olá — ela respondeu, recuando para as sombras. — Vou levar os potros para o curral. —

avisou Edward.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Isabella se afastava. Apanhou um balde, encheu-o com aveia e rumou para a porta dos fundos do estábulo.

No pasto mais próximo e como estavam acostumados, os potrinhos se reuniam sob os galhos sem folhas de umas árvores. Junto à porteira, Isabella os chamou, usando o timbre de voz a que estavam habituados. Com as cabeças levantadas e resfolegando, atenderam-lhe depressa o chamado. Ela abriu a porteira para que entrassem e a fechou novamente. Empurravam-se a sua volta, mas cada um tinha a própria vez de enfiar a cabeça no balde. Alegre, Isabella lhes falava e ria da maneira com que tentavam chamar sua atenção.

— Incrível, Isabella! Você consegue com que comam em sua mão! — elogiou Cord da

cerca.

Ele havia sentado no sarrafo mais grosso de cima enquanto os meninos espiavam pelo vão

dos outros abaixo. Os dois mal continham o entusiasmo.

— São todos lindos — afirmou o mais novo. — Quais podemos escolher, Cord?

— Penso que Edward deve orientá-los. Mas, talvez fosse melhor consultar d. Isabella— Cord respondeu, dirigindo-lhe um olhar bondoso e compreensivo.

— Como a senhora se machucou? Caiu de um dos cavalos de Edward? — perguntou um dos meninos.

— Coisa parecida — Isabella respondeu, grata por ele imaginar a causa.

O fato de os golpes a que havia sobrevivido não passarem pela cabeça dele dizia muito a respeito da educação dada por Cord. Sentiu uma ponta de inveja dos meninos, mas censurou-se. Havia sofrido uma infância infeliz que, felizmente, já começara a esquecer. Nunca mais o pai poderia maltratá-la.

— Escolheu seus prediletos para meus cunhados, Isabella? — indagou Cord.

— Até certo ponto. Três aprendem muito depressa, embora todos sejam dóceis. Mas é difícil não gostar de um animal mais do que dos outros.

— Como das pessoas? — sugeriu Cord.

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e segurou o cabresto de um baio castanho, com cauda e crina pretas e lustrosas. O animal levantou a cabeça, forçando-a a falar-lhe com severidade, sendo logo obedecida. Levou-o até a cerca.

— Este é um dos melhores. É curioso e esperto. Se você não tomar cuidado, ele se divertirá à sua custa. Pule a cerca e venha vê-lo de perto — ela convidou o mais velho.

Mais do que depressa, o menino obedeceu.

— Olá, rapazinho, você gostou de mim? Fascinado, encostou o rosto na cabeça do potro selecionado por Isabella.

— Pode levá-lo para fora do curral — ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um sinal para Edward abrir a porteira.

— Bem, o de Harry está resolvido. O que oferece para Jay, Isabella? Que tal aquele mais claro e com uma estrela na testa?

— Seu olhar é de conhecedor de cavalos — respondeu ela ao ir buscar o escolhido.

Teve de empurrar os outros para chegar até ele que desviou a cabeça para impedi-la de pegar o cabresto. Maggie riu ao tirar um pedaço de cenoura do bolso que lhe ofereceu na palma da mão. O potro abocanhou-o e deixou-se levar até a cerca.

— Que tal, gosta dele? — perguntou ao menino cujo largo sorriso dispensava uma resposta.

— Posso agradá-lo como Harry fez com o dele?

Isabella concordou e Jay pulou a cerca tão depressa que quase caiu. O potro recuou um pouco, mas aproximou-se e passou o focinho em seu topete. No auge da alegria, o menino abraçou- o pelo pescoço.

— Ai, Cord, posso ficar com este?

Cord riu de maneira tão contagiosa que Edward o acompanhou.

— Sem dúvida alguma, Jay. Ele gostou de você. Traga-o para fora do curral e passe por dentro do estábulo. Você também, Harry. Isabella lhes dará cordas para puxá-los.

Ela os acompanhou, satisfeita com o bom comportamento dos potros endiabrados. Os meninos iam ficar muito ocupados e os animais, em boas mãos, refletiu. Depois de prender uma corda curta em cada cabresto, ela os levou até a frente do estábulo.

— Edward lhe falou sobre um cachorro? — perguntou a Cord.

— Ele me disse que talvez você tivesse um de resto.

— Um cachorro?! — exclamaram duas vozes.

— Ora, meninos, já que estamos aqui, vamos levar tudo que pudermos. Se o cachorrinho de Isabella está tão bem treinado como os potrinhos…

Seu riso interrompeu Cord e apanhou todos de surpresa.

— Sabe, sr. McPherson, estamos falando de um cachorro já meio crescidinho, mas muito malandro ainda.

— Exatamente o que queremos, d. Isabella — afirmou Harry.

— Isso mesmo — confirmou Jay.

Dessa vez não houve escolha. Embora Rascal ganisse de tristeza, o último filhote de Maisie foi colocado na carroça.

Pouco depois, os potros eram amarrados atrás dela e Cord concluía o negócio. O dinheiro trocou de mãos e Edward enfiou as notas no bolso sem contá-las. Após as despedidas, ele e Isabella viram a carroça tomar a direção da estrada.

— Parte do dinheiro é seu, Maggie. Treinadores de cavalos são muito bem pagos nesta região. Isso sem falar no cachorrinho.

— Já fui paga. Apenas ver a alegria dos meninos me recompensou. E verei o filhote de Maisie sempre que formos visitar os McPherson.

Beau rodeou-lhe a cintura com o braço e a beijou na testa.

— Estou ouvindo Joe e Pony voltando do pasto. Preciso ajudá-los. Por que você não vai para casa onde está mais quente? Esme deve estar acabando de preparar o almoço.

— Está bem — concordou ela soltando-se e dando uns passos.

— Isabella?

— O que foi? Algo errado? Ele sorriu.

— Nada. Quero lhe dizer que estou muito orgulhoso de você. Seu trabalho com os potros foi excelente. Cord admirou sua competência.

O elogio a deixou satisfeita.

— Isabella, lembre-se sempre de que você é o máximo.

— Você quer mesmo que eu vá para casa e ajude Esme ? Não prefere que eu o acompanhe ao estábulo e ponha palha limpa numa baia? — ela o provocou.

Edward a fitou, eufórico.

— Você me faz sentir rejuvenescido. É como se todas as coisas ruins que me aconteceram não tivessem importância. Eu já lhe disse isto antes, mas quero repetir. Isabella Cullen, você enche minha vida de alegria.

Aproximou-se e, pegando-a pela cintura, levantou-a no ar. Apesar das roupas pesadas, Isabella sentia-se leve. Com as mãos firmadas nos ombros de Edward, curvou a cabeça para admirar- lhe os olhos radiantes e os lábios sorridentes que prometiam amor profundo e duradouro.


	15. Chapter 15

— Vai ficar deitado aí a noite inteira sem falar comigo?

Isabella esperou uns instantes até que os olhos se acostumassem com o jogo de sombra e luz provocado pelo luar. Pelo canto dos olhos, observou-o e insistiu:

— Edward?

— Eu estava pensando em fazer algo além de conversar. Então, me lembrei de seus machucados. Talvez eu não deva forçá-la demais. Não quero que você pense…

Ela o calou com a mão nos lábios dele.

— Quieto, Edward, e me ouça. Estou bem. Um tanto machucada, é verdade, mas isso não é novidade para mim.

Ele beijou-lhe os dedos com olhar meigo, fazendo-a sorrir.

— Ontem à noite, você me disse uma coisa e eu não paro de pensar como isso seria possível.

— Do que está falando?

— Você disse que precisava de mim.

Com a cabeça baixa e numa postura de desânimo, Edward tinha proferido tais palavras, deixando-a ansiosa para entendê-lo. Como este homem tão forte e capaz precisava de Isabella swan constituía um mistério.

— Você queria dizer que precisava de mim para ajudá-lo ou aqui nesta cama para repetir o que fizemos na primeira noite?

Edward riu baixinho e beijou-lhe a palma da mão.

— Talvez eu pudesse viver sem você, Isabella, mas não quero pensar nisso. Não depois de saber o que é vê-la todos os dias e observar o que faz. Adoro beijá-la e sentir suas curvas em mim.

Beijou-a ao longo braço enquanto murmurava palavras de carinho. Seu coração disparou como se houvesse corrido uma longa distância.

—Edward! Você está me deixando arrepiada! — exclamou Isabella ao acomodar o lado do corpo sobre o dele.

—Ora, aprendeu depressa — disse ele numa voz profunda e ao percorrer suas costas com as mãos sob a camisola.

—Não precisa mais pensar que vai me machucar — ela sussurrou, enfiando um dos joelhos entre as pernas dele.

—Tem certeza? — ele perguntou ao mudar uma das mãos para seu quadril.

Ela ficou imóvel, prestando atenção nas carícias em sua pele. Curvou a cabeça, apoiando-a no peito dele.

—Isabella, você tem certeza?

—Vou sentir uma dor muito mais forte se você mudar de idéia com relação a mim. Ou se não quiser mais me tocar assim — ela confessou.

—Possibilidade remota, coração — ele garantiu com firmeza. — Gosta disto? — indagou ao ajeitar seu corpo melhor ao dele e explorar elevações e reentrâncias.

—Adoro. Não sinto mais muita dor. Só um pouco na testa e a boca ainda incomoda um tanto. Não o suficiente para você não me tocar onde e como quiser.

Numa voz calma e sem inflexão para não submetê-la à vontade dele, Edward perguntou:

— E quanto a você, Isabella? Quer me tocar?

— Bem, eu estava pensando… — murmurou com a boca rente ao pescoço dele. — Sabe, quando você beijou meus seios e fez eu me retorcer toda, depois prendeu um dos mamilos na boca, deixando-o firme… — Ela levantou a cabeça e observou-o com o olho bom. — Talvez eu não devesse estar falando essas coisas.

—Para mim, você pode dizer o que quiser. Mas sinta o que faz comigo.

Com a mão em sua nuca e com cuidado, puxou sua cabeça para baixo até seu rosto roçar no peito. Percebeu a sensibilidade do mamilo.

—Incrível! — sussurrou ela ao virar a cabeça e beijá-lo. Seguindo o exemplo de Edward, saboreou o mamilo. Ele emitiu um som gutural, fazendo-a sorrir. Sentiu e gostou do aroma emanado do corpo dele. E no âmago do seu, onde a lembrança da presença dele permanecia, iniciou-se uma leve turbulência. Apertou as coxas, prendendo-lhe a perna.

—Isabella…

O gemido áspero, como o raspar da lixa na madeira, e o pulsar da masculinidade contra seu ventre aumentaram-lhe a excitação. Como aquela parte dele reagia tão prontamente à pressão de sua feminilidade a fascinava. Afastou-se um pouco e, afoita, tocou o membro rijo.

—Posso fazer isso? — indagou, hesitante, mas ansiosa para explorá-lo.

—Claro, coração — ele murmurou e Isabella sentiu vibração de um arrepio na palma da

mão.

Uma sensação de poder jamais experimentada a fez rir alto. Abafou o som contra o peito

dele. Edward segurou-lhe a cabeça e embrenhou os dedos em seus cabelos.

Em sua mão, o membro pulsava. Uma gota de fluido verteu dele para seus dedos.

—O que é isso, Edward?

—Parte do que acontece. Ai, Isabella, me segure com mais firmeza — pediu ele ao erguer um pouco o corpo.

Ela o atendeu, meio desajeitada no início, depois mais facilmente, seguindo um ritmo marcado por ele. Embora sólido, a pele era macia. O pulsar insistente fez com que seu corpo ansiasse por senti-lo. Então, Edward suspirou e, numa voz aflita, disse:

—Acho melhor parar, meu bem.

—Eu lhe provoquei dor? — perguntou ela ao soltá-lo enquanto lhe observava os olhos semicerrados e as narinas fremindo.

—Não, Isabella. Você me fez sentir uma carência deliciosa.

Com ela entre os braços, rolou na cama a fim de ficar sobre seu corpo. Afastou-lhe as coxas e ajoelhou-se entre elas. Isabella atrapalhou-se um pouco com a camisola, mas Edward a levantou para acariciar-lhe os seios.

—Vou puxá-la por sua cabeça — avisou ao erguê-la, deixando Isabella enleada na peça. Com os braços presos nas mangas compridas, ela se debateu, mas Edward sussurrou para acalmá-la.

—Pare quietinha. Você está bem, bella.

O decote passou pela cabeça, porém, ela contorceu-se mais, percebendo que Edward prendia a camisola sob ela e lhe segurava os braços confinados pelas mangas.

— Por favor, me solte — pediu, mas o viu sacudir a cabeça, negando-se a atendê-la, enquanto dobrava seus dedos em volta da grade da cabeceira.

— Apenas se segure aí. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa — disse ele com um sorriso que lhe incendiou o corpo.

Isabella apertou bem os dedos e dominou uma onda de apreensão.

— Estou inteira nua, Edward, menos os braços — queixou-se baixinho. Ele, porém, já baixava a cabeça e apossava-se de um dos mamilos.

— Está mesmo — sussurrou um segundo antes de saboreá-lo, levando-a a esquecer os protestos.

Sem perceber, Isabella apertou mais os dedos que a mantinham presa à cama e meneou os quadris.

—Adoro quando você se mexe assim, meu bem — ele sussurrou contra seus seios. — Faça outra vez.

Ela obedeceu prontamente. Na verdade, não resistia ao movimento que a erguia contra ele, provocando uma fricção deliciosa. O calor em seu âmago aumentava e ela continuou a mover os quadris mais depressa.

—Deixe eu ajudá-la — ele disse com suavidade.

Ao senti-lo acariciar sua parte mais íntima, Isabella não conseguiu abafar os gemidos. Tudo evaporou-se de sua mente enquanto Edward a preparava para recebê-lo. E quando pensou que não agüentaria mais, ele parou. Entre soluços altos, seu grito angustiado escapou:

—Edward!

—Baixinho — murmurou ele ao iniciar vagarosamente a penetração. Ela soergueu-se, bendizendo o impulso que ele não conseguiu controlar.

—Isabella, Isabella, minha menina.

Edward retraiu-se, fazendo-a choramingar. Mas, instintivamente, ela contraiu os músculos para não deixá-lo escapar. Os impulsos recomeçaram e Isabella exultou, soltando gritinhos. Temendo um alto, Edward capturou-lhe os lábios, forçou a entrada da língua, tocando todos os recantos de sua boca. Como seu corpo suportava os estímulos vertiginosos que Edward lhe proporcionava?, Isabella indagou-se ao rodear a língua dele com os lábios e puxá-la mais para dentro. Seus quadris continuavam a mover num ritmo acelerado enquanto Edward, com as mãos em sua nádegas, a segurava para o próprio uso. Ofegante, ela mal conseguia respirar o que o forçou a soltar-lhe a boca.

Sofregamente, Isabella inalou o ar várias vezes.

— Edward …

Embora fraca, a súplica era desesperada. Um instante depois, ela se sentiu inundada por uma loucura sem nome. Completa. Sentia-se completa e a bem-aventurança de tal sensação vibrou em sua voz ao repetir-lhe o nome.

— Edward…

Ele relaxou o corpo sobre o seu. Também estava ofegante, mas saciado.

— Isabella, minha Isabella— murmurou. Aconchegou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e respirou fundo, deliciando-se com seu odor. — Coração — balbuciou ao tocar-lhe a pele com os lábios abertos e úmidos, a respiração mais branda, o suspiro, um sussurro.

Suas entranhas reconheciam a presença dele, sentiam a profundidade da penetração, absorviam-lhe o sêmen e o bendiziam. Seus dedos afrouxaram e Edward soltou a camisola. Seus braços escorregaram depressa das mangas.

— Eu não devia ter feito isso com você — desculpou-se ele ao aconchegá-la ao corpo. — Eu não a manteria presa por motivos errados, Isabella.

— Eu sei. Você jamais me machucaria. — Riu, flexionou os dedos e espalmou as mãos no rosto dele. — Eu não sabia que um corpo podia sentir as sensações que você provocou no meu. Toda aquela ansiedade, calor… e, então, quando você estava dentro de mim, eu me senti plena, Edward, tão completa. É como cruzamos os dedos para rezar. Nada pode separá-los, exceto nossa vontade.

Riu, acanhada ao pensar na comparação.

— Você deve me achar tola por dizer tais bobagens.

— Não, de forma alguma. Jamais pense isso, bella. É só uma outra maneira de você dizer que me ama. E também de que pôde sentir o quanto eu te amo quando estávamos unidos.

— Você se expressa de um modo tão elegante. Muitas vezes, não sei as palavras certas, mas… ,

— Sei o que quer dizer — ele a interrompeu, beijando-a no rosto. — Você é elegante, Isabella. Anda com porte ereto e passos graciosos. E como os potrinhos que pulam no ar e correm ao longo da cerca, dando a impressão de que as patas não tocam no chão.

— Você acha, Edward? De verdade?

Ficou fascinada com a descrição dele e contente por lembrá-lo daquelas criaturas lindas.

— De verdade, sra. Cullen— respondeu ele ao jogar a camisola no chão.

— Não devo vesti-la outra vez? — Isabella indagou, embora já estivesse novamente aninhada entre os braços dele.

— Você quer?

— Não. Acho que não vou mais usá-la. Talvez só para escovar os cabelos e cuidar de certas

coisas.

— Concordo — disse ele numa voz tão arrastada que a fez sorrir e sentir-se absolutamente

feliz. — Isabella? Sabe, gosto quando você cuida de mim. Gosto muitíssimo.

O cavalo de Tom Clemons estava na frente do estábulo e o xerife segurava-lhe as rédeas. Isabella desceu a escada do terraço, ansiosa para atravessar o pátio. Porém, um mau pressentimento a fez andar devagar. Assustou-se ao ver Edward à entrada do estábulo. Ele estava com semblante sombrio e parecia aborrecido com a visita do xerife.

Talvez o assunto não fosse de sua conta, pensou ela, parando perto da leiteria. Sentiu-se mal, mas decidida a entrar. Cada vez, seria mais fácil, refletiu ao abrir a tramela. O leite da ordenha da véspera à noite já estaria pronto para ser usado e a tarefa lhe dava uma boa desculpa para ficar fora do estábulo.

— Edward, venha até aqui, meu bem. O xerife quer falar com você — Edward avisou ao vê-la voltar ao pátio.

Esperava que o pai não continuasse a reclamar do roubo do cavalo. A questão tinha sido resolvida e o xerife Clemons não permitiria que a ruindade de Charlie swan o forçasse a reabrir o caso. Bem, fosse qual fosse o problema, ela não podia esquivar-se, pois ele parecia lhe dizer respeito. Dirigiu-se ao estábulo onde Edward a pegou pela mão, puxando-a para o lado dele.

— São notícias da fazenda de sua família — ele avisou em voz baixa. Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração e um único pensamento a fez indagar:

— Alguma coisa com mamãe?

— Ela ficará bem, Isabella— Tom respondeu em tom grave e indicativo de um perigo anterior.

Isabella levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

— O que aconteceu a ela? — indagou, mas no instante seguinte, calculou a resposta. Sem sombra de dúvida, o pai a maltratara novamente. — O que foi dessa vez?

— Pela aparência dela, seu pai a espancou. Pedi a suas irmãs para ir buscá-la porque ela não quis sair de lá comigo.

A apreensão de Isabella aumentou.

— Se meu pai as encontrar, xerife, fará coisa pior. O senhor não calcula do que ele é capaz.

Elas não foram para lá sem os maridos, espero.

— Não, os quatro rumaram para a fazenda de manhã e já devem estar a caminho de volta para a cidade. — Constrangido observou seu olho roxo, ainda fechado, e os lábios inchados. — O que aconteceu com você? — indagou.

Isabella olhou para Edward em busca de auxílio, mas ele virou o rosto. Se quisesse que ela falasse sobre Rad e Shay, ela o faria, mas se preferisse que não os mencionasse, se manteria calada.

— Não foi meu pai. Eu não o vejo desde o dia em que o senhor me prendeu — afirmou ela.

— Bem, ele é a razão para eu estar aqui — Tom disse devagar. Edward apertou o braço em sua cintura e ela o fitou.

— Alguém atirou em seu pai, Isabella. Ele está morto. Observou-a como se quisesse avaliar sua reação, ela percebeu. Mas se esperava que ela chorasse por causa da morte de um homem tão perverso, estava enganado. Cerrou os dentes ao pensar na criatura que lhe infernizara a vida durante dezenove anos.

— Espero que esteja bem morto. — As palavras resmungadas entredentes a envergonhariam caso se referissem a outra pessoa. Sem a mínima tristeza que lhe provocasse lágrimas, ergueu bem a cabeça. — Quem o matou?

Tom deu de ombros e olhou para Edward antes de responder.

— Não se sabe ainda. Um fulano, de um lugar a oeste daqui, apareceu na cidade ontem à noite e me contou que tinha parado na casa de seu pai a fim de comprar um garrafão de bebida. Encontrou Charlie no chão, perto do terraço de trás, com uma pistola ao lado do corpo.

— O homem viu minha mãe?

A idéia de Renee sozinha em casa, com um cadáver no pátio, fez Isabella se sentir mal.

— Não. Ele apenas passou pela cidade a fim de me avisar que Charlie estava morto. Fui até lá de carroça para transportar o corpo. Sua mãe estava em casa. Abriu a porta, mas não me deixou

entrar. Vi como havia sido espancada, mas continuava em pé. Avisei suas irmãs e as mandei ir buscá-la hoje cedo.

Mais uma vez, Tom observou seu rosto e perguntou:

— Quem a agrediu, Isabella?

— Se está pensando que fui lá e atirei nele, está enganado, xerife. Se eu houvesse feito isso, teria trazido minha mãe para cá.

— Não acho que tenha atirado nele. E quanto a você, Edward? Esteve na propriedade de Swan ontem?

— Eu não tinha motivo para aparecer lá. Ora, o que está se passando em sua cabeça, Tom?

Se pensa… Eu e Isabella não saímos daqui há dois dias.

— Você tinha uma boa razão, Edward. Se alguém agredisse minha mulher, ficaria na mira de minha arma numa questão de segundos.

Isso parecia razoável, Isabella conjeturou. Talvez fosse errado, mas merecia reflexão.

Especialmente se o xerife estivesse procurando um suspeito. Mas nesse caso, estava enganado.

— O homem que me atacou trabalhava para Edward — ela disse baixinho. — Radley Bennett apareceu por aqui para pegar os pertences dele e me apanhou sozinha na leiteria..

— Rad Bennett? Ele não tinha fugido da cidade com seu cavalo, Edward? Não ouvi contar que houvesse voltado. E você o deixou ir embora depois que ele deu um olho roxo a sua mulher?! — indagou com ar cético.

— Rad escapou depressa, logo após agredir Isabella e enquanto todos nós a acudíamos.

— Você permitiu que se fosse? Vivo?

— Saiu daqui vivo, sim, em direção à mata atrás do pomar — Edward confirmou com os olhos escuros de raiva.

Mas não por conta própria, Isabella pensou, engolindo as palavras. Tom não disfarçou a incredulidade

— Vamos ver se entendi bem. Apesar de ele agredir sua mulher, você o deixou ir embora.

— Balançou a cabeça. — Duvido muito.

A raiva escureceu a visão de Isabella enquanto ela o empurrava pelo peito.

— Não se atreva a duvidar da palavra de Edward, xerife Tom Clemons. Rad se foi depois de Shay o esmurrar sem dó nem piedade. Se Edward afirma que algo é verdade, o senhor pode apostar seu último dólar nisso.

— Isabella …

Edward teve de disfarçar o sorriso ao puxá-la para trás. No auge da fúria, ela merecia admiração. Pela primeira vez, desde sua chegada, ela atacava alguém. E em defesa dele.

Tom sorriu como se apreciasse sua explosão temperamental.

— Desculpe, Isabella. Não foi minha intenção desacreditar seu marido. Mas entenda a situação. Estamos com um homem assassinado e sem indícios do autor do crime. Por sua aparência, Edward tinha motivos de sobra para matar seu pai. — Deu de ombros e acrescentou. —Não posso dizer que o culparia.

— Bem, você vai ter de ir procurar o assassino em outro lugar, Tom. Eu não matei Charlie. — Lembrou-se de algo. — Você deve ir conversar com Cord McPherson. Ele esteve aqui ontem para comprar dois potros. Pode confirmar que eu me encontrava em casa e Isabella já estava machucada.

— Não diga! Informação valiosa. Então, vamos deixar tudo como está por enquanto. Provavelmente, o juiz vai promover uma audiência na semana que vem para esclarecer o que for possível.

— Não vamos a lugar algum e faremos o que você quiser — afirmou Edward. Tom montou e virou o cavalo com um movimento das rédeas.

— Preciso investigar mais o crime, Aquela pistola deve pertencer a alguém. Não entendo como um homem mata outro e larga a arma no chão, ao lado da vítima. Desculpem a amolação. Passem bem.

Enquanto Tom Clemons se afastava, Isabella passou o braço pela cintura de Edward e ajeitou o lado do corpo ao dele.

— Você está bem, Bella?

Ela não lamentaria a morte do pai, Edward tinha certeza, mas se preocuparia com a mãe.

Tinham de ir à cidade o mais depressa possível para vê-la.

— Eu o odiava.

Com o dedo sob seu queixo, Eward levantou-lhe o rosto.

— Não deixe que isso se transforme numa ferida que a consuma por dentro, meu bem. Ele não poderá mais lhe fazer mal algum.

Isabella virou o rosto enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

— Por que ele não era como você, Edward? Pelo menos com um pingo de bondade? Não é justo que apenas um homem possa transformar a vida de quatro pessoas num inferno — disse em tom raivoso ao enxugar as lágrimas.

— Ele se foi, Isabella. Agora, você precisa pensar em sua mãe. Esquecida das lágrimas, ela voltou a fitá-lo.

— Podemos ir vê-la? Aposto como está em casa de alice que sempre foi a filha predileta.

— E não você?! Não posso acreditar — protestou Edward. O comentário produziu o efeito desejado. Isabella sorriu e tirou um lenço do bolso.

— Você anda roubando meus lenços? — indagou ele ao pegá-lo e enxugar-lhe o rosto.

— Ora, não tenho nenhum.

— Pois vamos passar no armazém hoje mesmo e comprar alguns. Ela ergueu o queixo, fitando-o com expressão zangada.

— Lá vai você, Edward Cullen. Cada vez que abro a boca, você decide me comprar alguma

coisa.

Fazer Isabella compreender sua posição na vida dele, levaria algum tempo, Edward concluiu.

— Você pode ganhar o dinheiro para comprar os lenços.

— Fazendo o quê? Quanto vou ter de trabalhar para você me comprar dois lenços?

— Vamos para casa. Ponha um vestido para irmos à cidade ver sua mãe. Tenho uma tarefa

para você executar mais-tarde.

— Patrão? Vai precisar da charrete arreada? — indagou Pony do estábulo. O empregado estava sempre a postos, pensou Edward.

— Vou, sim. Estaremos prontos dentro de alguns minutos. Pony aproximou-se com o chapéu na mão.

— D. Isabella, sei que seu pai não era grande coisa, mas era seu pai. Foi triste a maneira como ele morreu.

Isabella curvou a cabeça.

— Obrigada, Pony. Em minha opinião, não existia uma forma justa para ele se ir desta vida. Era um homem abominável. Eu me sinto aliviada por minha mãe não ter mais de suportar os maus- tratos dele.

— Como será que ela reagiu, Bella? Imagine passar a noite sabendo que ele estava no pátio com uma bala no peito. Não importa o quê, ela deve estar deprimida — afirmou Edward.

Começaram a atravessar o pátio e Isabella apoiou-se nele.

—Imagino quem tenha atirado.

— Seu pai tinha uma pistola?

— Duas. Uma no estábulo e outra em casa. Não posso acreditar que ele esteja morto, Edward. Muitas vezes, desejei que ele sumisse. Agora, não tenho mais de me preocupar com ele e nem me esconder na mata para ir visitar minha mãe.

— Duvido que sua mãe queira ficar na fazenda sozinha. Calculo que não seja forte o suficiente para fazer o trabalho do estábulo, sem mencionar o resto.

— Que trabalho de estábulo? Meu pai punha todas as batatas no mesmo saco. A destilaria era seu meio de vida. Os poucos animais estavam lá pelo que ofereciam. Ele usava o cavalo para puxar um carrinho com os barris. Fazia minha mãe ordenhar a vaca e cuidar das galinhas. A limpeza das baias ficava por minha conta, mesmo quando havia quatro ocupadas. Cresci com um forcado nas mãos.

— Bem, e agora? Existe uma vaca lá esperando para ser ordenhada? — Edward perguntou. Ao que Isabella respondeu:

— Não pensei nisso. Ela deve estar aflita com o leite acumulado.


	16. Chapter 16

— O que vou fazer com duas vacas? — Edward indagou enquanto Joe levava o animal para o estábulo.

— Talvez você encontre uma pessoa necessitada que a queira — sugeriu Isabella. — Duvido que mamãe volte para casa. Alice e Rosalie carregaram tudo que era dela quando a levaram para a cidade.

— Agiram com bom senso. Quanto à vaca, procuraremos quem a aceite — concordou Edward.

— Vamos comer alguma coisa antes de ir a Green Rapids para o enterro de seu pai.

Isabella lamentava não sentir tristeza alguma. Apenas tinha consciência de estar livre dos temores suportados durante tanto tempo.

E a mãe nunca mais sofreria nas mãos dele. Isso já era motivo de júbilo. Com passos firmes, acompanhou Edward pelo pátio. Ele cuidaria de tudo. Cada dia, se tornava mais fácil apoiar-se na energia dele.

Esme ajudou Isabella a se preparar para o que considerava uma experiência penosa.

— Deixe eu arrumar seus cabelos, menina — disse com firmeza.

Sem esperar permissão, escovou-os até que brilhassem. Depois, começando pelo alto da cabeça, fez uma trança complicada que enrolou e prendeu na nuca como um coque.

— Agora sim, você está com a aparência de uma senhora distinta — declarou enquanto Isabella se olhava no espelho e apalpava o penteado atrás

— Parece bem bonito. Obrigada, Esme.

— Você está linda — elogiou Esme, encantado com sua beleza.

Mesmo com as evidências da crueldade sofrida, ela era digna de orgulho. Talvez fosse a maneira de inclinar a cabeça e o porte gracioso, ambos acentuados nas últimas semanas. Ou, quem sabe, a expressão de honestidade dos olhos azuis quando o fitavam. Isabella não lembrava nem de longe a criatura maltrapilha e esquiva que ele havia acolhido.

Sua energia o espantava. Não apenas a resistência física, mas a determinação com que enfrentava e vencia obstáculos. Estava pronta para amparar a mãe e enterrar o pai.

Esme endireitou a faixa atrás de sua cintura.

— Vire-se. Detesto ver Este vestido lindo escondido sob seu casaco — disse ao dirigir um olhar significativo para Edward.

Ele havia esquecido. Na confusão dos últimos dias, a lembrança do pacote no quartinho, escapara-lhe da mente.

— Espere um instante, Isabella. — Foi buscá-lo e voltou depressa. — Quero que sua mãe a veja como sra. Edward Cullen. Ela precisa saber que estou cuidando bem de você.

Porém, estremeceu ao pensar em seu olho preto. Não havia como disfarçá-lo. Só lhe restava tratá-la melhor do que nunca em casa de Alice. Talvez Renee, também muito machucada, não prestasse atenção nos ferimentos da filha.

Ele abriu o pacote e mostrou uma capa de lã cor de vinho. Os fechos eram pretos, ressaltados por veludo, do mesmo tom da lã, que rematava as bordas da frente e a bainha.

Isabella desviou o olhar do presente para o doador.

— Você está me mimando demais, Edward. Não me sinto merecedora de tudo isso. — Lágrimas rolavam em suas faces sem que ela tentasse impedi-las. — Tenho tanto e mamãe sempre foi forçada a se contentar com quase nada. Talvez…

Hesitou, mas Edward percebeu sua intenção.

— Se quiser, podemos encomendar uma igual para ela. Foi a sra. Lewis quem fez esta.

— Você mandou fazer a capa especialmente para mim?!

— Bem, eu queria uma que a agasalhasse bem, mas o armazém não tinha nenhuma. Cora,

então, me recomendou a sra. Lewis. Estou contente que você tenha gostado. Deixe-me ajudá-la a colocar.

Ele estava com olhar ansioso e Isabella, hesitante.

— Acho que vou usá-la para ir à cidade e levar meu casaco. Poderemos dá-la a mamãe e você encomendará outra para mim, se insistir.

— Isso a deixará feliz? — Edward indagou, embora soubesse a resposta.

— Muitíssimo, Edward! Já atingi todos os limites possíveis e se vir mamãe com esta capa, transbordarei de alegria.

Ele pôs a capa sobre seus ombros e ensinou-a a fechar os botões com as alças elaboradas. Depois, puxou o capuz e, com cuidado para não despenteá-la, o colocou sobre sua cabeça. Então, ofereceu-lhe o braço, dizendo:

— Precisamos nos pôr a caminho. Pony já atrelou a charrete.

Antes de saírem, ele pegou seu casaco no cabide perto da porta e o colocou no outro braço.

Ele tinha conseguido inserir um pouco de felicidade na situação deprimente, pensou Edward. Isabella permanecia em silêncio enquanto percorriam o trajeto para a cidade. Observou-a e reconheceu sua preocupação com o bem-estar da mãe. Mesmo isso não diminuía seu prazer com o presente dele. Pela centésima vez, ela passou a mão pela lã macia, admirou a capa e, então, aconchegou-se mais a ele. Tinha a cabeça erguida e olhar determinado.

Um enterro rápido convinha à família. Como as filhas tinham decidido que Renee não estava em condições de acompanhar a pé o carro funerário até o cemitério, ao lado da igreja, os três genros se encarregaram disso em lugar das quatro. Havia uma certa ironia em enterrar

um homem tão mau num lugar santo. Mas fora a vontade de Renee. Talvez ainda existisse um resquício de seu amor inicial pelo marido. Fosse o que fosse, ele não negaria qualquer coisa que pudesse confortá-la naquele momento.

Na cozinha de Alice, as mulheres acomodaram-se em volta da mesa. Wilhelmina Bryant deixara de lado a atitude empertigada de mulher de pastor e comportava-se como as outras. Em sua companhia, as três irmãs e a mãe, livres da tirania de Charlie Swan, saboreavam chá em xícaras de porcelana e bolachas feitas na casa paroquial.

Renee comia devagar e Isabella conhecia-lhe a dificuldade, pois suã boca também ainda doía.

—A senhora irá embora comigo? A casa é espaçosa e a senhora vai gostar de esme.

—Ela pode ficar aqui se preferir — afirmou Alice.

—Emmett gostaria se ela morasse conosco. Aposto como mamãe apreciaria passar uns tempos na cidade — Rosalie disse.

—Não. Tenho de voltar para a fazenda. A vaca e as galinhas precisam de cuidado. Só vim até aqui para ter certeza de que seu pai ia ter um enterro decente — Renee explicou.

—Edward já levou a vaca embora, mamãe, e deu comida às galinhas para durar uns dois dias. A senhora não precisa voltar para lá — Isabella disse.

—Pelo que ouvi, você pode escolher à vontade, Renee. Tem muita sorte por suas filhas a quererem por perto. Nem vou lhe oferecer meu quarto de hóspedes. Só quero que vá me visitar e tomar chá comigo de vez em quando — convidou Wilhelmina.

Renee correu os olhos em volta e suspirou.

—Não sei o que lhes dizer. Tantos lugares para eu ir.

—Jasper disse que pode vender a fazenda para a senhora. Rosalie e eu trouxemos todas suas coisas e eu acho que a senhora não deve voltar para lá — opinou Alice.

—Estou pensando em ir com Isabella. Posso ajudá-la a cuidar das galinhas e ordenhar a vaca. Dessa forma, pagarei pelo meu sustento.

Facilmente resolvido, pensou Isabella. Porém, restava uma pergunta. Detestava fazê-la, mas era inevitável. Como o xerife suspeitava de Edward, o assassino de Charlie Swan precisava ser identificado.

—Mamãe, a senhora viu o pai ser morto? Sabe quem atirou nele?

Embora pálida, Renee ficou lívida, os hematomas destacando-se mais. Desviou o olhar de Isabella para o chão. Depois, levantou-se e, bem devagar, foi até a janela cujo vidro tocou.

—Nunca vi tantas janelas numa casa. As vidraças, tão brilhantes com a luz do sol, trazem o mundo para dentro, não é verdade?

As mulheres à mesa a observaram. O coração de Isabella confrangeu-se e ela levantou-se para se aproximar da mãe.

—Não precisa falar sobre isso agora, mamãe. Mas na audiência, o juiz vai querer saber o que a senhora viu— explicou baixinho

—Vocês não acham que o enterro já terminou? — perguntou Renée para as outras à mesa, sem dar atenção a Isabella.

—E possível. Duvido que houvesse muito para ser dito. Meu marido não estava inspirado—Wilhelmina comentou.

—Por que não vamos empacotar suas coisas, mamãe?—Alice sugeriu ao levantar-se com olhar preocupado e levar Renée da cozinha.

—Ela sabe o que aconteceu? Você foi até lá, Rosalie. O que ela contou? — perguntou Isabella.

A irmã balançou a cabeça.

—Você não acreditaria, Isabella. Ela se comportou como se nada houvesse ocorrido. Quando passamos pelo lugar onde papai caiu e a neve estava toda revolvida, ela nem baixou o olhar. Será que ela está tentando esquecer? Talvez sim, talvez não. Não sei o que pensar.

— Como você conseguiu? — Edward indagou ao acomodar-se entre os lençóis, o suspiro de satisfação abafado contra a testa de Isabella.

Ela aconchegou-se mais, deliciada com a firmeza do corpo dele.

— Mamãe apenas pôs de volta as poucas peças que tinha tirado da fronha em que carregava suas coisas.

As mãos de Edward interromperam as carícias em suas costas.

— Você quer dizer que tudo dela estava naquele saco que eu carreguei?

— Isso mesmo. Só umas poucas roupas e sapatos para usar dentro de casa. Ela nunca teve muito. Apenas uma muda de roupa. Às vezes, nem isso — contou Isabella, ajeitando melhor a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Sua mãe vai ter mais aqui, meu bem. Talvez, na próxima semana, vamos levá-la ao armazém para escolher umas roupas. Até lá, Esme pode arranjar-lhe alguma coisa para usar.

Isabella abafou o riso enquanto abraçava Edward.

— Pobre Esme. Você não pára de sobrecarregá-la com problemas de pessoas necessitadas.

Qualquer dia, ela vai embora.

—Tolice, meu bem. Não viu como simpatizou com sua mãe? Em pouco tempo, as duas serão amigas.

Isabella sentiu os olhos úmidos ao pensar na mãe coberta por um acolchoado de penas, num quarto do outro lado do corredor.

—Mamãe nunca viu tanto conforto e fartura na vida de casada, Edward. Sempre teve de se contentar com pouco, pois meu pai não lhe dava quase nada.

—Por que ela o tolerava? Devia tê-lo abandonado muito tempo atrás — resmungou Edward perto de sua orelha.

—Para onde ela iria? E o que faria lá? Não existe lugar para uma mulher neste mundo sem um homem para lhe garantir o sustento. As mulheres estão sempre sujeitas a homens dispostos a mantê-las — Isabella argumentou em tom áspero.

Com um movimento brusco, Edward a virou de costas e soergueu-se a fim de encará-la.

— É assim que você se sente? Está presa a mim porque eu a mantenho?

Ao ouvir-lhe o tom abrupto e ressentido, ela deu-se conta de suas palavras rudes. Sacudiu a cabeça num gesto veemente.

—Não você, Edward. Jamais.

Ele deu a impressão de não a ter ouvido.

—Você é dona de metade de minha fazenda, Isabella. Isso lhe parece que a estou forçando a se curvar para mim? E como se eu a levasse pelo cabresto?

Ela tornou a sacudir a cabeça.

—Fui criada por um homem cruel e perverso. Mas isso não é razão para colocá-lo, Edward, no mesmo balaio. Deus é testemunha, não foi essa minha intenção.

Apanhando-o de surpresa, segurou-o pelo pescoço e o puxou sobre ela. As bocas estavam bem próximas, porém, a dele apertava-se com um resto de raiva que Isabella entendia.

Respirou fundo, mas ao sentir-lhe o odor tão estimulante, não resistiu e começou a beijá-lo.

Pela primeira vez, Edward ofereceu resistência. Mantinha os lábios fechados e o queixo rijo. A nuca, sob sua mão, estava firme, recusando-se a obedecê-la.

— Edward … por favor, Edward.

Isabella nunca havia implorado nada, nem mesmo misericórdia ao pai. No entanto, ali estava ela, em sua cama de casal, suplicando ao marido que amenizasse a atitude rígida. Esse era um lado de Edward Cullen a que ela não fora exposta. A fúria dele contra Rad Bennett não a tinha atingido.

As lágrimas inundaram seus olhos e ela os fechou na tentativa de contê-las. Não seria certo pedir compreensão, pois de acordo com seu senso de justiça, ela havia errado. Deslizou a mão da nuca para o pescoço, roçou-a no queixo e, finalmente, a encostou no peito dele.

—Eu te amo.

Era tudo que tinha para oferecer, mais do que uma desculpa pelas palavras impensadas.

Porém, talvez não fosse suficiente para afastar a dor que havia causado.

—Eu te amo, Edward— repetiu.

Embora sussurrado, era o grito de seu coração. Ele não tinha se mexido e isso lhe deu uma ponta de esperança. Se a raiva não cedesse, ele se viraria de costas ou se levantaria da cama a fim de ir dormir em outro lugar.

Porém, ele permanecia erguido acima dela. Durante longos momentos só se ouvia o ruído da respiração dele. Então, dobrou os braços, apoiando-os no colchão, colocou as mãos uma de cada lado de sua cabeça. Ela ouviu-lhe o suspiro e, depois, seu nome pronunciado com a entonação conhecida.

—Isabella… Isabella, minha menina.

Baixou a cabeça e beijou-a um sem-fim de vezes com ternura imensa e entre palavras de carinho. Elas eram como maná dos céus para a alma de Isabella.

—Fui muito ríspido. Eu te amo, coração.

Rolou com ela entre os braços, ajeitou-a contra o corpo e encheu as mãos com seus cabelos escuros e sedosos.

—Amo tudo em você, Bella. Seus olhos azuis, seus cabelos soltos e caídos nas costas, seu sorriso e a maneira mágica com que me acaricia.

—Desculpe, Edward. Às vezes, digo coisas maldosas sem pensar.

— Não é isso, meu bem. Trata-se da questão de confiar em mim para cuidar de você, de saber que sempre compartilhará de meus bens. Você ainda não entendeu isso, mas um dia, vai. Nem que eu tenha de levar a vida inteira para convencê-la. Não costumo fazer nada pela metade.

—Eu sei tudo isso. Confio em você, Edward. Já devia ter certeza disso. Eu me referia a minha mãe e…

—Não vamos mais falar sobre isto. E eu jamais tornarei a tratá-la mal. Eu a magoei, Isabella. Tanto quanto você a mim. Fui injusto ao retribuir sua ofensa. Você não tem de me implorar nada. Nunca mais faça isso.

Isabella não respondeu e mudou de assunto.

—Minha mãe não sabe o que pensar de você. Acha que deve ter morrido e ido para o céu onde você é um dos arcanjos.

—O que você sabe sobre essas criaturas?

—Quando éramos pequenas para acreditar em anjos, mamãe nos falava sobre eles.

—Você não acredita mais?

—Não sei. Eu achava que minha mãe perdia tempo rezando todos os dias por algo que jamais aconteceria.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu uma tristeza profunda ao lembrar-se das preces da mãe, murmuradas até pouco tempo atrás.

—Isabella? Olhe para mim — pediu Edward num tom insistente.

—Mamãe rezava para ele morrer, Edward. Muitas vezes eu a ouvi pedindo a Deus… Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a expressão chocada de Edward.

—Você acha… Será que mamãe o matou?

Renée começava a mudar. Não uma, mas duas vezes ela havia rido das estripulias de Rascal. Pela primeira vez, Isabella a via como algo mais do que o alvo do temperamento perverso de Charlie swan. Como os ferimentos do rosto melhoravam, ela andava de cabeça erguida. Sua voz estava mais forte, porém, o mais surpreendente era ouvi-la rir. Naquele momento, em que mal amanhecia, seu riso subia pela escada até o quarto.

—Edward, está ouvindo?

—O quê? — indagou ele ao virar-se da janela e continuar abotoando a camisa.

—Fique quieto e preste atenção.

Da cozinha, chegou o som inconfundível de duas mulheres, uma falando e a outra rindo.

— Sua mãe? — Edward indagou.

— É, sim. Não ouço isso… Ora, nunca ouvi. Mamãe não ri. De vez em quando, sorri um pouco. Passa o tempo todo com ar desanimado.

—Não ultimamente. Ela e Esme estão se divertindo muito, enchendo a despensa com todo tipo de guloseimas. Graças a elas, vamos comemorar o Natal em grande estilo.

—Você não acha que mamãe está com aspecto bem melhor?

—Sem dúvida. Daqui a umas duas semanas, o corpo dela já terá arredondado como aconteceu com o seu — afirmou Edward ao aproximar-se por trás, ansioso para acariciar suas curvas.

—Meu corpo? Você acha que estou engordando? — ela perguntou enquanto se examinava no espelho.

—Não, coração. Mas qualquer dia desses, você vai começar a engordar aqui — murmurou ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura para tocar-lhe o ventre.

Isabella curvou a cabeça e pôs as mãos sobre as dele.

—Você gostaria?

—Nem queira saber. Agora que sua mãe está morando conosco e nos ajudando, poderemos nos concentrar na realização disso.

Edward roçou os lábios em seu pescoço, instigando-a a curvar a cabeça para trás. Deliciado com seu perfume, a textura macia de sua pele, puxou-a firmemente contra ele.

Outra vez, o riso chegou da cozinha. Isabella virou-se depressa entre os braços dele e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.

—Você realizou esse milagre, Edward. Portanto, eu te amo mais ainda. Não sei por que estão rindo tanto lá embaixo, mas mamãe passou a se comportar de acordo com a idade dela e não mais como uma velha. Já não anda tão curvada e toma banho quase todos os dias só porque pode.

— Estou pensando que devemos deixar sempre a banheira no quartinho. Na verdade, acho que precisamos encomendar outra mais moderna e instalá-la. Conrad contou que já mandou vir muitas para casas da cidade. Posso comprar os canos e colocá-los embaixo da terra na primavera. A água escoará longe da casa.

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

— Você é capaz de fazer isso? Vamos poder tomar banho sem ter de carregar a água pelo terraço?

— Os moradores da cidade contam com tal facilidade. Não sei por que nós também não podemos tê-la.

Beijou-a na testa e sussurrou algo que a fez exclamar alto:

— Edward! Não é possível que duas pessoas caibam juntas numa banheira! Você está

caçoando de mim!

— Poderemos experimentar. Aposto como vai ser muito divertido.

O cachecol para Edward estava quase pronto. Isabella só contava com poucos minutos para tricotar de vez em quando. Comparado com o trabalho de Esme, estava horrível. A irregularidade dos pontos formava buracos ou caroços. Suspenso em suas mãos, ele alcançava o chão, comprido o suficiente para ser enrolado no pescoço de Edward e cruzar as pontas no peito, sob o casaco.

—Já pode arrematar os pontos, Isabella. O comprimento está bom — disse Esme do outro lado da cozinha.

—Não sei arrematar. Não ficou bonito — lamentou.

— Edward vai gostar, pois aprecia tudo que você faz — afirmou Esme, virando-se do fogão.

Isabella enrubesceu. Edward não se importava mais em abraçá-la na frente de qualquer pessoa e a mãe já o tinha visto fazer isso várias vezes ali na cozinha.

— Edward é bom para mim, mamãe e eu quero lhe dar algo feito por mim.

— Você só precisa existir, Isabella. O simples fato de ser a mulher dele já o satisfaz. Eu o ouvi cantar para você ontem à noite depois de me recolher. Ele toca violão muito bem.

— Edward está me ensinando a tocar e outras coisas. Qualquer hora, vou lhe mostrar os livros que ele me arranjou. Estou aprendendo a ler e já sei fazer contas.

— Eu devia tê-la ensinado, minha filha, mas não tínhamos livros. E seu pai não concordaria. Na opinião dele, meninas não precisavam saber ler. Tive sorte em conseguir que Alice e Rosalie freqüentassem a escola durante dois anos. Quando chegou sua vez, Charlie determinou que as três ficassem em casa para trabalhar no campo.

— Não tem importância, mamãe — murmurou Isabella ao largar o tricô na mesa e ir abraçá- la. — Gosto muito da senhora e acho que fez o melhor possível para nos criar.

— Eu não a protegi, Isabella. Você apanhou demais. Tornou-se o bode expiatório por ser a mais corajosa das três. Se não fosse, não teria fugido sozinha — Renee disse em voz triste, mas sorriu ao tocá-la na face e acrescentar: — Mas agora, olhe para você.

— É melhor esconder o cachecol. Rascal está latindo, sinal de que os homens estão vindo almoçar — avisou Esme.

Isabella enfiou depressa o tricô na cestinha de costura dada por ela.

— Quando você poderá me ensinar a rematar os pontos?

— Talvez hoje à noite.

Mas não foi possível. No meio da tarde, o xerife apareceu e, até o fim do dia, todos ficaram ocupados com os preparativos para uma ida à cidade. No dia seguinte, de manhã, seria a audiência para elucidar o assassinato de Swan.

Sob a orientação de esme, as mulheres ocuparam-se em ajustar um vestido para Renee usar. As três costuraram a mesa da cozinha durante um bom tempo. Quando terminaram, Isabella foi até a sala. Da porta, viu Edward sentado numa poltrona, com um livro aberto entre as mãos e os olhos fechados.

Ela o observou por um instante. Depois, aproximou-se e, ajoelhada, acomodou a cabeça na coxa dele.

—Isabella, você está bem? — ele murmurou ao soltar-lhe os cabelos presos com um fio de lã.

—Tão bem quanto os outros. Um pouco preocupada com a audiência. Edward espalhou seus cabelos no colo e admirou-lhes o brilho.

—Não pense no dia de amanhã. Tudo se resolverá.

—O juiz vai querer saber o que aconteceu e ninguém tem respostas. Pelo menos, que eu saiba. O xerife disse alguma coisa a você?

—Clemons deve ter algumas idéias. Talvez o assassino seja um dos fregueses de seu pai.

—Pode ser — ela disse em tom de dúvida. Mentalmente, Edward concordou. — Mamãe vai ser interrogada?

—Provavelmente. Ela estava lá, meu bem. — Edward tinha mantido segredo por três dias, mas já estava na hora de contar-lhe o que vira. — Outro dia, quando fui buscar as galinhas, trouxe a pistola de seu pai. A do estábulo. Você disse que ele tinha outra em casa.

Um lampejo de compreensão passou por seus olhos.

— Essa, você não encontrou, certo? Com certeza, foi a que o matou, Edward.

— Vamos deixar o juiz decifrar o mistério, meu bem. Eu não me interesso em saber como o crime ocorreu. Nunca me imaginei capaz de sentir alegria pela morte de uma pessoa. Estava enganado.

— É muito triste ninguém chorar por ele, mas eu não posso me forçar a ser a primeira — Isabella disse baixinho.

— Venha se sentar em meu colo — Edward convidou, ajudando-a a se levantar e aninhar-se entre os braços dele. — Não importa o desenrolar da audiência, sua mãe se sairá bem. O xerife pode saber mais do que nos contou, mas acho que está tão no escuro quanto nós todos.

Sentado atrás da escrivaninha alta do tribunal, o juiz parecia um homem comum. O colarinho estava apertado e os óculos escorregaram pelo nariz quando ele baixou a cabeça a fim de olhar para Renee e as filhas.

— Pelo que sei, as quatro constituem a família deixada por Charlie Swan. Agora, precisamos decidir o que aconteceu exatamente ao homem. Sentem-se, senhoras.

Elas ocuparam assentos da primeira fila enquanto os maridos das três irmãs acomodavam-se logo atrás. O juiz inclinou-se para o lado a fim de murmurar ao ouvido de Tom Clemons. Voltou a endireitar o corpo e limpou a garganta. Ao bater com o martelo de madeira na escrivaninha, a tensão de Isabella aumentou.

Por uma porta lateral; entrou um homem com uma pistola nas mãos que colocou diante do juiz.

—Esta é a arma que foi trazida com o corpo de Swan. — Ao se retirar, passou pelas quatro mulheres e ofereceu um sorriso. — Nada para se preocuparem — murmurou. O juiz ergueu a pistola e perguntou:

—Alguém aqui a reconhece?

—Eu não distingo uma pistola de outra — respondeu Alice.

—Nem eu — afirmou Rosalie.

—Parece a que meu pai guardava no estábulo — Isabella disse. — A seu lado, Renée mexeu-se. Segurou-lhe as mãos e murmurou: — Fique tranquila, mamãe. Vamos sair logo daqui.

—Bem, afirmo que o autor do crime é desconhecido — enunciou o juiz, observando as quatro mulheres com olhar bondoso. — Provavelmente, nunca ficaremos sabendo o que aconteceu. A vida de Charlie swan foi tirada por mão desconhecida. Tal é a decisão deste tribunal — declarou para, em seguida, dar duas marteladas na escrivaninha.

— Eu nem fui interrogada — balbuciou Esme ao levantar-se, amparada pelas filhas.

Em pé, logo atrás, Edward capturou o olhar do juiz e fez um gesto de agradecimento com a cabeça. A estátua da justiça, no canto da sala, mais do que nunca lhe pareceu correta. Ela era cega talvez porque enxergasse com o coração, assim como o homem ainda sentado à escrivaninha.

Mais uma vez, a cozinha de Alice era cenário de uma reunião de família. Entre vozes altas e risos de alívio, Renee mantinha-se quieta e retraída. A conversa girava sobre o Natal, presentes e o culto em celebração da data a ser realizado daí a dois dias.

Atenta, Isabella notou o silêncio da mãe. Viu sua mão tremer ao segurar a xícara de chá e colocá-la de volta no pires. Depois de empurrar a cadeira para trás, Renee evantou-se. As vozes cessaram e todos os olhares fixaram-se em sua expressão angustiada.

— Tenho algo para dizer a vocês todos. É muito importante para mim, por isso, não me interrompam.

Foi até a janela, olhou para a horta e virou-se a fim de encarar filhas e genros. Suas palavras caíram como pedras contra terra dura, firmes e implacáveis.

— Eu atirei em Charlie . Ninguém, a não ser eu, puxou o gatilho. Atirei duas vezes para o caso de apenas uma bala não matá-lo.

Numa atitude evidente de desafio, ela olhou de um a um e respirou fundo. Embora espancada e humilhada no passado, naquele dia, Renee falava sem temor algum.

—Já passava do tempo de alguém pôr fim na crueldade dele, mas eu não via ninguém que pudesse fazê-lo.

Enrolou uma das mangas e mostrou manchas já amareladas de hematomas. Isabella abafou uma exclamação de revolta.

— Existem muitas pelo corpo inteiro — Renee afirmou ao baixar a manga. — Calculei que podia deixá-lo entrar em casa com o garrafão de bebida e tornar a se embriagar ou me poupar de mais sovas e sofrimentos. Quando ele começou a subir a escada, abri a porta e atirei-lhe no peito duas vezes.

Renee ergueu bem os ombros e a cabeça.

— Eu deveria ter feito isso muito tempo atrás em vez de permitir que minhas filhas trabalhassem como escravas. Sinto muitíssimo tê-lo deixado bater em vocês uma vez sequer — acrescentou sem mais conter as lágrimas.

— Tudo passou, mamãe — Rosalie disse baixinho.

— Nós te queremos muito bem. E ninguém mais precisa saber o que aconteceu. Juiz nenhum do mundo a culparia pelo que fez — declarou Alice com voz emocionada.

— Nenhum outro juiz terá a oportunidade de julgá-la— disse Emmett com firmeza. — O que sabemos não sairá daqui.

Os outros dois genros de Renee concordaram com um gesto enfático de cabeça.

— O juiz julgou e tomou uma decisão. Não importa o que, acabou — Edward acrescentou.


	17. Epílogo

—"Na mesma comarca, pastores vigiavam seus rebanhos no campo, naquela noite." — Renee ergueu a cabeça e enxugou os olhos com o lenço. — Não leio estas palavras há tantos anos.

— Continue, mamãe — pediu Isabella.

Renee prosseguiu e Edward ouvia, com atenção, a história tão familiar, cada palavra gravada na memória, repetida nessa Noite de Natal que ele jamais esqueceria. Na infância, o pai lia os versos do Evangelho numa voz imponente, depois, mais tarde, durante a guerra, sentado em igrejas diferentes, ouvira os pastores recontar a história antiga.

— "…uma multidão dos exércitos celestiais, louvando a Deus e dizendo…"

A voz de Renee estava mais forte e Isabella, sentada no chão ao lado, pôs a mão em seu

joelho.

Talvez assim os filhos dele se sentassem um dia, pensou Edward. Veriam o reluzir das velas na

árvore de Natal, ouviriam a história conhecida, quem sabe lida pela avó. Família era algo maravilhoso. Os filhos dele seriam amados pelos pais e pela avó. E, provavelmente, mimados por Sophie.

Com o indicador marcando onde havia parado, Renee levantou o olhar e o fitou.

— Minha filha disse que você não se importaria se ela me desse a Bíblia de sua mãe. E verdade, Isabella?

— Eu a dei a Isabella. E dela para fazer o que quiser. Se a alegra vê-la em suas mãos, Renee, eu também fico contente. Quando você não a quiser mais, dê de volta para ela. Talvez você possa ajudá-la a ler certos trechos quando nos sentamos na sala todas as noites — Edward sugeriu.

— Ler estas palavras faz com que as guardemos na mente. Jamais as esquecemos. Mesmo quando não temos a oportunidade de prestar atenção na música, a ouvimos mentalmente.

— Música?! — exclamou Edward, perplexo com suas palavras.

— Você não pode ouvi-la? As Escrituras possuem melodias em todas as páginas. Basta querer ouvi-las — murmurou Renee.

Mais uma vez, baixou a cabeça e terminou a leitura:

— "Glória a Deus nas alturas, paz na terra, boa vontade para com os homens."

Por um instante, reinou silêncio. Apesar do frio lá fora, todos sentiam-se aquecidos na sala. E o calor não emanava apenas do aquecedor, mas também dos corações irmanados para a comemoração natalina.

Pouco depois, Isabella levantava-se do chão.

— Edward, você não quer abrir seu presente? — perguntou. Ele notou seu olhar apreensivo e a viu procurar um pacote entre os outros sob a árvore de Natal. Um de bom tamanho, embrulhado cuidadosamente e amarrado com um fio de lã, foi colocado no colo dele. Não importava o conteúdo, pois vindo das mãos de Isabella, seria precioso. Com o máximo cuidado, Edward o abriu parcialmente e espiou. Viu algo meio indefinido tricotado em lã. Abriu mais e tocou-o. Embora notasse os pontos irregulares, o coração exultou. O fato de Isabella gastar tempo para lhe fazer um presente era motivo para puxá-la ao colo e estreitá-la entre os braços.

— Ponha em meu pescoço — pediu.

Observou sua maneira carinhosa de atendê-lo, adorando o roçar de seus dedos na pele.

— Obrigado, coração. Ninguém jamais me deu um presente tão maravilhoso. Isabella balançou a cabeça e riu.

— Aposto como você já ganhou…

—Jamais recebi presente algum, de Natal bem entendido, que me tivesse dado maior prazer do que este — afirmou Edward.

Pensou em outro que não podia mencionar ali na sala. Mais tarde, quando já estivessem aconchegados na penumbra do quarto, ele lhe diria. Falaria da manifestação de seu amor ao descobrir o presente de seu corpo aos olhos dele, enchendo-o de júbilo

Isabella. A sua Isabella que lhe completava a vida e apagava as mágoas do passado, substituindo-as com a promessa de felicidade perene.

O Natal caiu num domingo e, para a alegria de Isabella, Edward apressou a ida à igreja na

cidade. Tomaram o café da manhã depressa, pois a carroça, atrelada por Pony, já os aguardava no pátio. Esme e Renee riram animadas ao serem acomodadas no banco de trás. Isabella sentou-se ao lado de Edward enquanto Joe e Pony cavalgariam ao lado.

A igreja estava repleta e o sorridente rev. Bryant cumprimentou a todos antes do culto. Num banco.à esquerda, sentavam-se Cord e Rachel McPherson e Lorena. No corredor a seu lado, numa cadeira de rodas, estava um homem de cabelos escuros, parecido com Cord. Irmão dele, Isabella deu-se conta. Chamava-se Jake. Isabella inclinou-se para a frente e viu algo meio volumoso nos braços de Lorena.

O bebê tinha nascido e, pelo tamanho, não muito tempo atrás. Rachel levantou o olhar naquele instante, sorriu e cutucou Lorena, dizendo algo. O xale foi afastado um pouco e um rostinho redondo apareceu. Uma pequena mão balançou no ar.

Os lábios de Lorena formaram uma palavra: menino. Isabella sentiu um arrepio de expectativa ao longo da espinha ao ver o bebê. Edward acompanhou-lhe o olhar e pegou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos.

— Depois, conversaremos com eles.

Naquele instante, os acordes do órgão prenderam a atenção de Isabella. Olhou para as crianças pequenas que se mexiam de um lado para o outro na frente da árvore de Natal, sob a qual havia um presépio. Elas tentavam ocupar o lugar certo para a representação natalina.

— Nunca assisti a essa celebração antes — murmurou Isabella. — Uma única vez, mamãe nos trouxe à igreja, pois papai achava uma perda de tempo.

As crianças cantaram um hino que falava de pastores, estrelas e o Menino Deus. Em

seguida, seguindo instruções, tropeçando nas túnicas longas e acenando para os pais, elas encenaram um trecho do nascimento de Cristo. Atrás delas, com túnicas listradas e cajados nas mãos, os irmãos de Rachel mantinham uma atitude solene.

Quando terminaram, os pequenos atores formaram uma fila irregular, diante da congregação, Maria segurando uma boneca de cabeça para baixo. Isabella disfarçou o riso e Edward baixou o olhar. Então, ouviu-se o som majestoso do órgão e todos se levantaram, pegando e abrindo hinários.

As palavras de louvor, entoadas pela congregação, encheram o coração de Isabella de paz. Elas falavam do amor de Deus ao dar Seu filho unigênito para a salvação dos homens. Que esse amor não era terreno, mas de origem celestial, constituía um fato, Isabella tinha consciência. Porém, naquele dia, poderia ser aplicado ao homem a seu lado, decidiu. Em seu coração, cantou as palavras, traduzindo-as numa exaltação de seu júbilo.

O assombroso amor de Edward Cullen dado a ela, Isabella Swan. Um bem para sempre.

FIM


End file.
